


While I Sleep Tonight

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Banter, Bodyguard AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Lena is the witness, Me after watching The Bodyguard, Violence, kara is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Kara was a detective who had to go undercover to protect the sole witness of the case, Lena Luthor, a student coming from a rich family. They hated each other like cat and dog.Can I call this Bodyguard AU?Or is it Undercover AU? Or Detective AU?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching The Bodyguard (great movie btw)
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> (might slow on the updates, got too many on my plate right now but I have to write this down or I'd die)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was going through some old files when she was called into the Chief’s office. Knowing that nothing good would come out of this, she walked faster, gently closed the door behind and waited for her boss' wrath.

“Do you have any idea how much of a trouble you have caused, Detective Danvers?” The Chief rubbed his eyes, tiredly spoke, seemingly gave up the idea of scolding her after so many laws had been broken. “Shooting openly in a crowd of people, in a nightclub, causing a chaos. You didn’t break the law, you threw it on the ground and shat on it!”

Kara knew exactly what she was getting into when she broke in the club yesterday. Her source had claimed to see John Corben lurking in a nightclub downtown and the first thing had come up in her mind was the moment she received her sister’s bloody badge on a Sunday morning. Alex had been following Corben for over two years and Kara had assisted her that long. They had been _‘the Danvers’_ , the nightmare of every criminal in National City, busting every lair, capturing every thug and goon. They had been amazing.

They would have been still amazing now if Alex hadn’t decided to pursuit Corben alone on that fateful night and ended up getting stuck in a warehouse with explosives. The only thing left when they searched for her body was the bloody badge. The blood of both Alex and Corben.

Kara had thought Corben was dead. Everyone believed so. She had mourned her brave and idiotic sister and had been glad that Corben no longer being able to hurt anyone anymore.

Until now. The blurry picture of John Corben taken three days ago at Nation City Bay was the undeniable proof of his existence. Alex had died to bring him down and now Kara would finish her job.

“The report said no one got hurt,” she reminded him but the Chief shook his head and threw a file on the table. She picked it up and saw a considerable amount of people getting injured for running over each other written on it. “I mean died. No one died,” she corrected.

The Chief sighed, taking back the file and said, “Danvers, you’re out of the case.”

“Sir!” she disagreed, barely tried to conceal her feelings, “With all due respect, I am the only one who matters enough to be in this case.”

The Chief, Jonn Martin, returned to his seat, grimly stared at her. “I know why you want to catch Corben and believe that you are qualified. But your emotion will get in your way.”

Kara understood what he meant. Not just him, everybody in this department knew exactly what Kara was going through. Two years of mourning her sister, then suddenly the killer was still alive and mocked at Alex’s sacrifice. Kara had devoted every ounce of her mind into this. For the last two days, she had hunted down every motel, every corner of this city to find the bastard who was responsible for the death of her sister. Making him pay. Not just for her death but also for the crimes he had committed.

“My personal reasons have nothing to do with this, sir,” she said, trying to sound rational, “I _know_ Corben. His mind, his way of work, his style of moving. I know him, sir. My teammates, they are good, great even, but they don’t know him like I do.” She gave her boss a fairly stubborn look. “Don’t kick me out of the case.” After a moment of consideration, Kara used a tactic that she had never thought she’d use. “For Alex.”

There was a beat of silence and also guilt between them. Jonn had been the one who approved Alex’s plan of going in alone and Kara knew for a fact that he felt guilty of Alex’s death. Using his guilt against him was a low-blow but Kara was desperate. She wanted to be on the case and got her hands on Corben. She had to be the one to punish him.

Jonn stood up again and paced around his office. “There are complaints about keeping you in the direct investigation, Danvers. And objectively speaking, your mistakes have caused a lot of problems. So as much as I want to, I cannot let you continue your current position on the case.”

Kara huffed, disappointed with the decision. Then something sparked in her brain. A crack. An idea. “Sir, you said I can’t continue my current position. Is there any other position I can take?”

Jonn squinted his eyes, thinking for a bit. “There is one that nobody has taken yet but-”

“Great! I’ll take it!” Kara quickly accepted.

“It’s not the same of what you always do,” he warned, “and you can’t change or quit once you take it.”

She nodded constantly. “As long as I’m still in the case.”

Chief Martin frowned slightly and gestured her to follow him. They left the office and walked to the interrogation room. Kara was pretty excited because her mind had drifted to dealing with a suspect. If she was lucky, _suspects_.

The door led them to a room with the view from the room next to it, shielded by a one-way mirror. Kara quickly recognized her team leader, James Olson, standing by a table with his hands pushing down on its edge, staring at someone sitting across the table. He was talking.

Kara’s eyes darted to the stranger. A woman in her twenties, dark straight hair covering the most of her face but Kara could see her lips, painted in red, curled inside, shaping a tight-lipped frown. Her hands were under the table. Kara thought she was cuffed but in a slow motion, she brought them to the edge of the metal surface and there were no cuffs. This woman might not be a suspect.

“Who is she?” she asked Jonn when they stepped closer to the mirror. Her ears starting taking in James’ words.

“Our witness,” Jonn answered and crossed his arms, “The only witness.”

Kara gave him a surprised look. “I haven’t heard anything about this.”

“That was my order. I thought you wouldn’t be in this case any longer.”

His words made Kara’s heart sink a bit. But then she nodded. She understood his position and she would also understand if he insisted on kicking her out. Which he didn’t. She was grateful for that. Whatever she had to do this time, she would definitely do it right.

“Does my new position have anything to do with her?” she asked.

“She was in the club with her friends and saw the person who was talking to Corben that night.”

Kara almost yelled in joy, “Great! Let’s have her identify that person immediately!”

“She doesn’t remember clearly, unfortunately,” Jonn sighed, his voice was on the same disappointed road as Kara’s mind. “She was drunk when she saw them.”

“What do I have to do?” Kara was ready to receive the mission.

Jonn stated the obvious, “Protecting the witness until we catch Corben.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

She hadn’t known that she had just registered for a whole lot of trouble.

 

____________________________

 

 

Kara had thought she could wear plain clothes and did whatever she had done even since she had become a detective. And protecting witnesses would involve danger, guns, bullet proof vests and a whole lot of actions.

Turned out the theme of the protection depended on the case and the personal life of the witness.

In this case, a college student.

And protecting meant blending in.

“Hah! You look like a kid, Danvers!” Winn Schott, one of the members in Corben’s case, pointed his finger at her and laughed his ass off.

Another team member, Lucy Lane, picking up a strand of Kara’s hair and gawked at her in disbelief, “Holy shit, you dyed your hair blonde?”

Kara jerked her head away so that her hair would not be examined by her teammates any longer. Readjusting the glasses on her nose, feeling strange with the extra accessory on her face, Kara clicked her tongue, “I’m going undercover. Blonde hair makes me look younger. Well, _blonder_ hair.”

“What’s with the glasses anyway?” Winn asked, taking the said object when Kara was debating mentally on whether or not she should button her blazer. “You look weird.”

Kara finally left the button free and snatched the fake glasses back from her teammate, shoving it on her face, almost poked herself in the eye. “That’s the point, Winn. I have to look not like myself. I have to blend in.”

James walked in, holding the file in his hand, “There you are, Danvers. Read this before you go meet with the witness.”

Kara took the file while her team started gearing up for an ambush near the bay. She wanted to go with them so badly but her only option was to follow the rules now. And that meant she had to go to the girl’s house and pick her up for school. Everyday.

She scanned the file about the girl. Lena Luthor. Major in business and economy. Daughter of Lionel Luthor, who owned Luthor railway spreading across the country. Her eyes roamed up and down on the page and she turned to James, “Is this girl for real? She studies for the whole day!”

James strapped up his bulletproof vest, giving Kara a half-hearted answer, “You just need to follow her, acting normal and that’s it. Her father asks for that.”

Kara squinted her eyes at him. “Anything else I need to know?”

“The basics. Blending in, keeping a low profile,” James added a small smirk, “and stay around her 24/7.”

“24/7?” she asked back, confused, “What do you mean 24/7?”

He checked his gun and answered, “It means you don’t leave her alone.”

“Yeah, even in the bathroom,” Winn cheekily added and received a glare from James. “What?”

James put a hand on Kara’s shoulder, pointedly looked at her and said with a serious tone, “Listen, Kara, your main mission is to protect Miss Luthor, but that’s not all. You have to pay extra attention if she recalls any memory about that night. The person she saw is our link to find Corben, and that means she’s in danger. Do not leave your position, even if she asks you to, when you sense danger.”

James had always been someone whom Kara looked up to, besides Alex, and she always trusted his instinct, his words were wisdom and she had learned so much from him. If he had enough faith in her, that meant she deserved it.

Kara nodded. Then she asked, “Am I allowed to carry my gun?”

“Actually, you can’t. Not inside the school or in her house.”

“What? At least I have to bring a weapon with me, Cap!” she argued, started feeling the weight of the mission. Kara was an excellent gunner. Ever since she had held her gun, she never went to the field without it. “She’s in danger, I have to defend her safety.”

“You can carry small closed-range weapons,” James pointed to the corner of hand combat weapon inside the room, where Kara saw a list of pocket knives lying on the counter. “As many as you can without giving away your mission. Is that clear?”

Kara held back a long sigh and said, “Yes, sir.”

She ended up bringing four pocket knives, two in the collar of her boots, two between her belt and shirt behind her back; a pepper spray in her student bag and a belt knuckle right under her shirt. It was a disadvantage not bringing her gun but Kara wouldn’t risk it. She just had to be more careful.

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

Kara came to Lena Luthor’s house after an hour, right before Lena’s time to leave for school. The mansion was huge and beautiful. The alley of trees lined up along the way leading from the gates to the front porch. Divided by a giant fountain decorated with mermaid statues, the Luthors’ front house looked like a resort or a museum. Expensive.

She pressed the doorbell and waited. While waiting for someone to get the door, she quickly observed the exterior of the mansion. There were no guards, no electrical fence. The only protection method she had seen was the old security camera at the gate. The guy who she guessed to be the security, spoke tiredly through the intercom, asking for her name and quickly let her in.

She had a lot of work to do.

The heavy door slowly drifted inwards after a train of unlocking noises, startling Kara. She quickly turned to the door and saw an old lady, smiling kindly at her.

“Hello, are you officer Danvers?” she asked, eyeing her from head to toes quickly.

Kara pulled out her badge and showed the woman, “Good morning, I’m here to pick up Miss Luthor.” She cheekily added after giving her a friendly smile, “and it’s _Detective_ Danvers.”

The lady slightly nodded and opened the door wider, gestured her to come in.

She stepped into the house, quickly taking in the alluring scent of lavender. The entire hallway lit up with the purple of lavender. Kara saw two life-sized Knight armors arranged on the sides of the door. The main colors were purple, gold, black and green. Sounded like a bad mix but actually seemed pretty nice.

“My name is Gerta, housekeeper,” the lady said without looking back as Kara followed her to the end of the hall, towards the doors. “The Master has told me about your arrival, Detective. He’s waiting for you in the main room.”

Kara didn’t ask more because Gerta had pushed the doors open with her graceful manner and said to someone that Kara assumed to be Lionel Luthor.

“Let her in, please.”

Kara felt a sense of power and pride in his deep and husky voice. The kind of voice belonged to somebody as powerful as that. Unconsciously, she straightened herself, smoothing her outfit, realizing that she wasn’t wearing her usual jacket but a blazer and a T-shirt underneath. A proper student.

She stepped through the frame and saw a slender man with nearly no facial hair on his face. His eyes were dark green, gazing into Kara’s soul, searching for her deepest, darkest secret. Kara assumed he didn’t mean to scare her. Or maybe he did because she was assigned to protect his daughter after all.

“Detective Danvers, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lionel stepped forward to stand in the middle of the room. He didn’t give her any indication to show that he expected a handshake so Kara had to cancel her side of the gesture and turned it into an awkward hand on her hip.

“I would say the same thing about you, Mr. Luthor.” Kara temporarily forgot her fake outfit and acted like an officer. “Not every day I have the chance to meet one of the most powerful men in National City.”

Lionel smiled, accepted the praise without the usual polite decline. Kara figured he must have received the same thing over and over everytime he met someone new.

“Detective, I won’t deny what you’ve just said. Do you know how I have all the things I have now?” She politely shook her head, keeping her gaze straight. He was intimidating, but she knew ten ways to break someone’s leg. “I gamble, Detective. I know the odds and rules of this spinning world and I gamble. I always win.” He said, casually and confidently like it was a fact that he was that good. “There is only one thing I’d never gamble, Detective, that is my daughter, no matter what the odds are,” his voice lowered down, dripping with threats, “and I can find a team of assassins that could easily hunt you down if my daughter loses a hair under your protection, Detective. So do your job well.”

Kara stayed on her feet, not backing down from the thunder from Lionel. “You’ve just confirmed to have an illegal henchmen group, Mr. Luthor, in front of a police officer.”

“That’s gambling, Detective. I gamble my reputation, my life, and my fortune to let you know how much I’m serious about this,” Lionel smirked.

Kara tilted her head a bit and responded, “I won’t fail you, Mr. Luthor, not because I’m afraid of your power, but because this is my job and I take it seriously, just like you do.”

Lionel nodded acknowledgingly and gestured the closest armchair to Kara, “Please sit down. My daughter would come down any minute.”

Before Kara even set her ass down onto the expensive velvet surface, she heard someone running towards them. Standing up straight again, Kara’s breath caught in her throat.

She had seen Lena Luthor’s face from the picture in the file that James had given her. The fact that Lena was a beautiful girl had Kara already learned. The angle of Lena’s face was sideway, her eyes were staring down so Kara hadn’t known her eyes could be this mesmerizing. Her hair in the picture was shorter and straighter, falling down to her shoulders. Right now, it was flowing and bouncing to her every step, curling gently as they hugged her chest. Her white blouse wasn’t revealing at all, shaped a bit squarer at the tip of her shoulders, wrinkled at her elbows. She was wearing a pair of long black pants, streaming down her legs and stopped at her ankles, revealing a pair of high heels. Everything on her looked expensive and classy.

Lena Luthor wasn’t just beautiful. She was a prepossessing sight.

Her lips were moving. Was she talking?

Her eyes were staring at Kara. Oh, she was talking to Kara.

“... is it okay with you, Detective?” was the only thing that Kara’s mind could collect when she snapped herself out of the daze of admiring Lena Luthor’s appearance. She was looking at her expectantly. Lionel seemed calm but also waiting.

Kara nodded immediately, “Sure, if it contributes to the protection.”

“Very well,” Lionel said, “Now you two should go to school. I have already gotten your fake name in the database thanks to some of my connections. You will join Lena in every class, pretending to study but don’t worry, it’s all for show.” The housekeeper came in and handed him a little card. Lionel took it and gave Kara. “This is your ID card with student account and name that the department let me make.”

Kara received the card and saw her new name: Kara Everett.

“You’ll be my cousin,” Lena spoke again and this time Kara paid full attention to her words, “and we’re inseparable so you can be around me all the time.”

Lena’s voice sounded a bit lower at the _‘all the time’_ part and Kara figured that the girl must feel weird having a stranger following around and having to act as if they were BFFs. Kara tucked the card in her pocket and gave her a confident smile. “Shall we go, cousin?”

Lena and Lionel exchanged an amused look and Lena sophistically nodded then said goodbye to her father. They left the house and got on Lena’s car. A white Ferrari. Not that Kara needed to see the famous horse symbol on the hood of the car to know that the daughter of Lionel Luthor owned an expensive car.

Kara carefully climbed on the front seat, silently admiring the smooth leather surface of the chair. She ran her hand on the crook of the seat, taking in the coolness of it.

“What do you think,” Lena asked when Kara fastened her seatbelt. The detective realized she had just been staring at an inanimate object in awe for a bit too long. The black-haired girl smiled and slipped on her aviator shades. “Detective?”

“It’s a nice car,” Kara answered, acting all casually while her stomach flipped a bit at how Lena addressed her as _‘Detective’_ with her sultry voice.

“It is,” Lena replied, shifting the gear, one hand rubbing lovingly on the steering wheel, “my baby.”

There was a hint of evil in that curve at the end of Lena’s mouth. Kara suddenly had a hunch that this mission was not going to be easy.

 

______________________________

 

 

Lena was amused. She was _very_ amused. She was amused by how the blonde detective gripped on her seat every time Lena took a sharp turn. She was amused by the woman’s tiny squeal when Lena pressed on the gas pedal a little too much. She was amused by how her new companion almost puked when she got out of the car, staggering on her sneakers, pressing one hand on the car’s side mirror as an anchor when she bent down and empty-gagged on the bush nearby in the school’s parking lot.

She had thought that the police would send her a male officer whose mission was to dress like an overgrown teenager, lurking around the campus like a creep, so to say she was thrilled when she found out the officer was a woman was an understatement. The Chief of the department had demanded that the detective should be able to be around Lena 24/7 without causing suspicions so her father suggested making her a distant cousin. The preparation for that was easy and Lena didn’t hate the idea of the undercover protection.

Her father wanted to have a group of officers instead of just one but Lena argued that people would find it odd that the Luthors suddenly dug up a bunch of cousins, going to the same school, being in the same age.

The reason of this protection, Lena knew. And she cursed the that she had agreed to go to the nightclub with Jess, got too drunk to navigate her own path and ended up witnessing a crime talk. She couldn’t figure out the face, and the voice was not distinctive. Lena was useless to the investigation.

But the department was afraid that she could be targetted just for being there. Fear was something Lena hated. Every since she had gotten kidnapped when she was five, her father hadn’t let her out of sight. Everywhere she went, he had someone to watch out. Whatever she did, she had to ask father first. She got it, he loved her, but she felt suffocated by his control. Therefore she escaped. For once in her life, she could do whatever she wanted in three hours. And the happy time only lasted for two, then some crazy chick with a gun barging in, causing chaos everywhere. Lena tasted freedom once and she got into trouble. Her father hadn’t stopped scolding her for it, making her promise to stick with the detective like it was Lena’s job, not the officer’s. Getting out from that deal, Lena was allowed to pick her car, her first car that she could drive without supervisor or bodyguard or a driver. Her real car.

So she would collect amusement from the cute detective as much as she could in the boredom of being controlled by her own family. At least, somebody suffered with her now.

“Still alive?” she asked and the blonde held up a hand, telling her to wait. Lena crossed her arms. Her gaze lingered a bit at the curve of the detective’s butt but decided that she was taking advantages of the poor woman and snapped her head away.

After a few calm minutes without further motions to gag, the detective stood up, taking a deep breath and turned around. Her face was pale and her assumed fake glasses drifted to the point of her nose, almost falling out.

“Do _not_ do that again,” the blonde gritted her teeth, on hand placed on her stomach, “I’ll drive from now on.”

“It’s _my_ car,” Lena stated the obvious, “What makes you think I’ll let you drive?” She was a bit irritated by the detective’s sudden change of tone. She had been quite friendly and to be honest, a bit adorable.

The blonde pushed the glasses higher, firmly said, “My job is to keep you safe. And your driving is so reckless! You ran three red lights! You didn’t care about speed limits! You drive like you own the roads! As a responsible adult and an officer, I demand you to let me drive.”

Lena narrowed her eyes, gripping on her own arms. “I refuse. What are you going to do?”

The blue eyes steely gave her a challenging look. “I’m telling your dad.”

Lena let out a humorless chuckle, “What are you, five?”

“No, I just happen to know your dad loves you more than anything in the world,” the blonde smirked, “and he doesn’t know about your driving skills, apparently, or else you would have a driver by now. Am I correct?”

Lena’s tongue traced an irritated track between her upper lip and teeth because she didn’t want to admit that the detective got this figure it out. But the blonde’s smug smile indicated that she knew the answer already. “What do you want?”

The blonde extended one hand to her, for the first time since she saw her, being in _‘detective mode’_ that reminded her of a teacher asking for a little child’s homework. “The key.”

“Do you even know how to drive?” Lena questioned the blonde’s ability because she apparently couldn’t handle a little speed earlier.

“That’s not your problem,” the woman in glasses frowned, “give me the key.”

Lena threw it at the blonde’s face, hoping that she might hit the target but the detective’s reflex was quick and she caught it neatly. Receiving a glare from the blue eyes, Lena stuck out her tongue as a comeback, to which the blue eyes rolled.

She turned away, heading to the school without a word. The detective ran after her and casually hooked her arm around Lena’s. She jumped at the contact, heart flipping wildly at the close-up sight of the blonde’s face. “What the heck you think you’re doing?” she growled.

“Keep your voice down, Grumpy, we’re cousins slash best friends now,” the blonde reminded her with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “We’re going to have _sooooo_ much fun, isn’t that right, _Lena Bear_?” The detective’s eyes darted to the left a bit, telling her that they should start their act right away because the students were looking at them.

Lena had never thought she could like and hate someone that quickly in the course of twenty minutes. She grunted in disgust at the nickname but she came up a comeback, “Of course, _Monkey_.” Her hand found the detective’s cheek and pinched as hard as she could.

The detective jabbed at her side to make her let the swollen cheek go. They glared at each other for a second and the murderous look melted into joyfully gaze as soon as she heard her name being called from across the hall.

_This is going to be a disaster._


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night Kara stayed at Lena's house. Their conflict was building up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any character, only the mistakes :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, Kara, where do you come from?”

Kara looked up from her plate, the half-chewed apple froze between her jaw as she gawked at the girl who had asked the question. Jessica-Something, (Kara could not remember or pronounce her last name when Lena introduced them briefly at the hall), was staring at her, waiting for a response. Swallowing the huge piece of fruit down her throat, Kara grabbed the orange juice glass on her plate and chugged down a half to stop herself from being choked. When she could breathe again, Kara answered, “I’m not from here. Somewhere far.”

“So you don’t live in National City?” Lena’s other friend, Hector, a friendly guy, asked next, “How long are you going to stay here?”

Kara’s mind quickly came up with another vague response, “I have something I need to do and I’ll stay until it’s done.”

She had gone through three hours of lecture, all about the economy and she had tried so hard to stay awake because she didn’t want to stand out from the crowd. But this professor was something. His out-of-her-vocabulary words and his calm, monotone voice mumbling through the big words, the sound of Lena’s pen scribbling down on her note right next to her, all of those combined had pulled Kara into slumber. She had fallen asleep on duty!

Fortunately, or maybe this should be considered as unfortunately, that Lena didn’t let her sleep. No. The girl used her pen to push Kara’s hand away from its spot, where Kara had placed her chin upon. The sudden drop of the head woke her up immediately and she quickly regained her sitting pose. In the corner of her eyes, Lena’s smirk was glaring at her and while Kara hated the fact that she had to spend her days guarding this obnoxious spoiled brat, another fact disturbed her more. Kara’s eyes kept wandering near Lena’s face, being captured by the movements of her jaws, her eyes, her lips and when the girl swallowed her drink, her neck. Lena was so beautiful to the point of it became annoying. Worse than that, she knew she was attractive and didn't hesitate to show it. All of the guys in class had given her the attention ever since she walked into the class and it made Kara’s job much harder to figure out which one of them was trying to hurt the girl.

Gosh, Kara hated arrogant people. Especially the ones that she was undeniably attracted to. But Lena being obnoxious actually was a good thing because whenever Kara felt like being nice to her, the raven-haired beauty reminded her of the reason why she wanted to slap her as much as kiss her. For example, earlier she wanted to help Lena carrying the heavy books, the girl accepted the offer and intentionally dropped the books onto Kara’s foot.

“And what is the thing you’re doing, Monkey?”

Kara’s eyes darted to the girl sitting next to her, very closely. Lena eyed her challengingly, provoking her ability to wit her out of this. Kara was not afraid of this, she used to put a 7-foot tall guy unconscious with a spoon, she could handle making up a believable story. “Oh you know exactly what it is, Care Bear,” she threw the ball back to Lena and smirked, “our little secret.” Added a meaningful wink.

The attention moved from Kara to Lena just like that. She enjoyed seeing the smug look being wiped off the arrogant girl’s face when her friends started making questions.

“What is it?” Hector asked with wide eyes, “Is it about the car? I told you your dad wouldn't approve! You drive like a daredevil.”

“Are you nuts?” Lena countered in annoyance, “I just showed you the picture of it, Hec. And Daredevil, _really_?”

Kara raised one hand, “I agree, she’s not a daredevil.” Lena gave her a surprised look. Kara continued, “she’s a pudding-head. Every safety instruction is illegible to Lena.” With a mocking smirk, she teased the girl who was glaring murderously at her, “Oh, stop pouting, Care Bear, you know I’m telling the truth.”

The I-want-to-kill-you look in Lena’s striking green eyes turned into a more devious one as she shrugged with one shoulder, “sure, Monkey, you know me so well.” Kara felt like she was walking into a trap on her own. “Then you must know that I love going shopping, especially after school on Monday.”

Kara’s mind automatically scanned Lena’s schedule in her head and shopping was definitely _not_ on it. The girl was supposed to take a painting class after school and then come home to learn to play the piano. Like she needed more excuses to make others feel underprivileged. Being born with a silver spoon in mouth, having loving parents, being insanely pretty and having artistic talent, what else? Kara wouldn’t be surprised if Lena said she could speak three languages.

But that was her normal schedule. There was a little different today because Kara had to take Lena to the station to take a look the suspects list with the faces of every identified criminal in this city. It was important and necessary for Lena to see their faces regularly because it could trigger her memory.

“But you can’t,” she replied with caution and a hint of warning, “you have classes, remember?”

Lena sighed, rolling her eyes, her voice dragged out, “Duuuuuh, I’ve been doing that my entire life! All I know is studying.” She suddenly leaned on Kara’s side and the blonde had to use every ounce of her detective’s skill to keep her eyes away from the softness hugging her arm when Lena’s breast pressed on it. Her grip on the edge of the chair stiffened while her mind reminded her of their act: inseparable best friends. And that meant physical contacts were the norm. “One afternoon, okay?”

_Jesus, puppy eyes. Green, alluring puppy eyes!_

Kara cleared her throat, snapping herself out of the daze and strictly warned the girl again, “Not just classes, Care Bear. You and I have another thing to do.” She lifted one eyebrow at the word _‘things’_ so that Lena would magically remember their assignment. “The thing that we talked about.”

Lena frowned at her a bit and then her mouth dropped when she realized. The girl pouted in defeat, “Fine…And for the record, that’s your thing, I’m only doing you a favor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara nodded, feeling glad that even though Lena outrightly disliked her, she didn’t forget her position in this case.

She didn’t notice the weird look Hector and Jessica shared when they watched the interaction between Lena and her.

 

__________________________

 

 

“Oh my God, you’re killing me!” Lena shouted through her hands covering her face. She had given the detective the key and her only worry was that the blonde could not drive.

Oh, she could drive. Like an old lady.

Lena was getting so annoyed with the fact that Kara drove at the exact speed limit even though she could cheat one or two miles above. Nope. Exactly 35 miles per hour. Crawling on the road. Screeching Lena’s brain out due to the snail speed. She just wanted to sleep or die, or die while sleeping with this kind of driving.

“No, I’m showing you how a responsible adult and citizen should drive,” Kara said calmly, and even, _God_ , proudly. Lena sighed out and pulled the little lever on the side, pushing the seat back and decided to ignore the detective. “Hey, sit up, I’m teaching you something here.”

Lena had already closed her eyes, making a ‘bla, bla, bla’ gesture to mock the blonde and she could practically imagine the eye-rolling.

“You are so rude, Lena.” She heard the blonde say.

Lena replied without opening her eyes, “You’re the rude one. You take my car and drive so ass-shitty like this.”

“Language!” Kara complained.

_Ugh, can she be any more annoying?_

“You’re not my mother,” she retorted.

“Well, you need one.”

Lena gulped, biting the back of her lower lip, felt the sting in her chest and the knot in her throat. This was bad. She always got emotional whenever the ‘mom’ subject was brought up. Lena was fine without a mother figure in her life. She was fine.

“Fuck you,” she mumbled through her gritted teeth.

“LANGUAGE!”

 

__________________________________

 

 

Kara crossed her arms, eyeing the girl sitting in the office while sipping on the terrible coffee in the department. Somehow it tasted better today, probably because Kara was free of the Luthor heiress for a moment. On the contrary of Lena’s appearance, the girl was nothing classy or sophisticated. She could be nice and polite to others but to Kara, she was exceptionally mean. Kara knew they didn’t get along but she tried to be a good teammate while Lena couldn’t wait to get rid of her.

“Hey, how was your day with the witness?” Lucy stood up and poured herself another cup of coffee. There was only Lucy here, the others were out on the field, chasing down a possible clue. Lucy had to return and run a test on the shoes left on the scene with the lab team. Kara was so excited to get a glimpse of the main course, not sticking around with the pretty but bitchy side dish.

“You know, the usual,” Kara gave Lucy a please-don’t-ask look, begging her teammate to change the subject but Lucy took it the wrong way and smiled joyfully. “I can’t stand her.”

Lucy laughed out loud, had to put her cup down. “What? The amazingly kind Kara Danvers cannot handle a college student?”

Putting her own cup down, Kara leaned on the counter, started telling Lucy her frustration when she had to endure Lena Luthor for the sake of the case. “I’m stuck with this. Such a curse,” she concluded.

Lucy smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “At least she’s cute.”

“Seriously?” Kara chuckled, “that’s what matters to you? Lions are cute too.”

Lucy laughed again, “I’m trying to find something positive. And you should have seen this coming, all rich kids treat people like crap.”

Kara didn’t entirely agree with that but she let it slide. Her mind wandered back to the case. “I hope she’d remember something soon before I go insane.”

Lucy hummed nonchalantly, “Good luck with that. Oh, Chief said your stuff was already at her house so you don’t have to pack anymore. The Luthors took care of the expense.”

Kara’s eyes almost lunged out of the sockets when she heard the information. “M-my stuff? What are you talking about?”

Lucy’s smile froze on her face. She stared at Kara for a bit before saying, “You’re going to stay at her house until the case is closed.”

“WHAT?” Kara slapped a hand on her mouth to shield the immature shriek. “Why haven’t I known about this?”

Lucy sent her an obvious look. “What do you think _‘stay around her 24/7’_ mean?”

“I thought it was a figure of speech!” Kara’s jaw was on the ground.

“Jesus, Kara, sometimes you are just so dense,” Lucy sighed out a chuckle, “it’s rational, fits with the undercover and Chief already consulted with her father about this. Don’t worry.”

How could Kara not worry? Spending a school day with Lena Luthor was horrible enough, now she had to stick around in a place where her words were the command?

She looked through the window of the office, seeing that Lena was sitting with her feet on the table, had already forgotten about the suspect list and focused on the phone in her hand, typing something furiously with a slight pout on her lips and a crinkle between her brows. She sat like that in the middle of the police department like she built the place. While her teammates were out there chasing hot on Corben’s scent, Kara had to stay here and baby a spoiled brat who didn’t understand her place.

_Could this be any worse?_

 

______________________________________

 

 

Lena learned to ignore Kara’s existence for her own benefit. From the moment she stepped down from the car, none of the blonde’s words were in her ears. It was pretty easy, actually, since the detective didn’t try to communicate with her anymore. She stood not too close but not too far and soon enough, Lena had already forgotten about her.

Well, until Lena had to take a shower.

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” she was going through her clothes when she heard the detective’s request. She left the walk-in closet and stared at the blonde, “You need to _what_?”

“The order said I have to be with you 24/7,” Kara answered, eyes darting away, looking like she was in pain saying that. “I can’t let you out of my sight.”

Lena crossed her arms, suspiciously questioned, “Seriously?”

Kara painfully replied, “Yes. But I’m not going to peek if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Lena smirked at that and teased, “Oh, I’m not shy, Detective.” She started unbuttoning her own blouse and laughed when Kara blushed and turned away.

“I’ll just… stand outside,” Kara spoke with her back on Lena, “Don’t lock the door.”

“I thought you can’t let me out of your sight,” she pressed on the tease, had already left half of her blouse open. She was amused by how the detective’s ears reddened and turned around, walked back into the closet.

“Um… it’s just a figure of speech,” Lena heard Kara saying and smirked. The detective was annoying, indeed, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that she was cute too. Maybe she could still enjoy this odd situation somehow.

Lena took a long bath, extending her time of the day. And being alone made her mind wander. She started thinking the things she didn’t want to care in the day. Dad wasn’t at home. He had flown back from England when he heard about her getting in trouble. Lena had thought that maybe he would stay longer, maybe a week, to be there for her. But he only stayed for three days.

In three days, Lena wasn’t alone. And now she was, again.

The tub was her place to think. Sometimes with water, sometimes without. Just sitting in a tub and think.

The detective had reminded her of Mom. She hated it. Dad never spoke about her. The only thing she knew about Mom was her appearance. And that had been taken away from her too. After the kidnapping, Dad had removed everything Mom-related in the house. Lena could only steal a picture of her parents when they were on a honeymoon in Europe. Mom was young and beautiful with her bright blue eyes and dark hair. People said Lena looked like her. She thought so too, except for her eye color. Maybe that was why Dad never wanted to be at home. Lena reminded him of Mom. And it hurt so bad being the reason of her father’s absence.

Lena grunted in frustration. She hadn’t thought about Mom for years, now suddenly an annoying detective made her do. It sucked. It sucked to realize that she actually had nothing, despite what she owned. She didn’t want the money, the company, the praising from her peers. She wanted to see Dad instead of his emails. She wanted to see his face across the dining table. She wanted to talk to him about Mom.

She just wanted a fucking normal family.

_“Well, you need one.”_

That detective had said so. Lena slapped the water. Who did she think she was? Saying like she knew what it felt like having a mother. She probably did. And her mother was probably a standard one. And she was rubbing on Lena’s face like every other kid on Mother’s Day.

She remembered clearly how she had sit alone in the auditorium, a flower in her hand, tears streaming down her face after a classmate had mocked how she had a flower but no one to gift it to.

_“Lena Luthor isn’t rich enough to buy a mother.”_

Those words were so much for an eight-year-old. It had been true. It was still true. And those words could no longer make her cry. She was not that little girl anymore. She didn’t need a mother. She wasn’t weak.

Blondie didn’t know shit about her.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

Kara was reading an email from Lucy about the test results from the shoe on the phone when she heard the water stopped in Lena’s bathroom. The shoe was in size 6, belonged to a woman. A small woman. Other than that, there was no further information to be found. She slipped the phone back in her front pocket and waited until Lena walked out of the bathroom.

Somehow the girl seemed more pissed than earlier. It wasn’t visible but the way she frowned at Kara’s sight, then mumbled something that would definitely a curse and headed straight to her walk-in closet that was bigger than Kara’s living room.

Gerty had come to tell Kara that she had arranged a guest room for her and she was very grateful knowing that at least she didn’t have to spend the rest of the night around the cursing machine anymore. Lena didn’t actually curse all the time but every time she said it, it felt so heavy and hurtful. Like she was trying to stab something with it.

Kara had checked the windows and the door of Lena’s room while she was in the bathroom, everything was fine, except for a little scratch on the edge of the small window in the corner of the room. She had asked Gerta about it and the housekeeper confirmed that there was no breaking in. Still, the scratch was new and Kara kept an eye on it.

She would install a better lock for every window tomorrow. Lionel Luthor had given her the permission to do whatever it takes to secure his daughter’s life and Kara had thought about redecorating this entire mansion with good security methods like motion sensors and alarms. Lionel had put his trust in people more, Kara noticed because there were plenty of maids, gardeners wandering in the place. Machines weren’t taken seriously and Kara didn’t know why. It was quite odd for a man like Lionel Luthor to refuse this. In Kara’s opinion, people were less trustworthy than a taser.

After the trip to the police station, Kara had driven Lena back and the heiress clearly ignored her. Not that Kara wanted to chit-chat with her but communication was necessary, especially when they were acting like best buddies. It was a good thing that Kara didn’t have to pretend at Luthors’. She had dinner with Lena and of course, there were no words exchanged between them.

Fine.

Kara had better things to do than babying a baby.

“I’ll be in the guest room right across the hall if you need me,” she told Lena before she left the room. Lena was lying flat belly on the bed, wearing earphones and slightly bobbing her head to the music. “Do you hear me?” No response.

Kara sighed and came to the bed, plucking out one earphone. Lena jumped to the side and stared at her with genuine surprise. “You’re still here?”

Kara didn’t care if the heiress really ignored her and got used to the fake reality that quickly or she was just being a brat, she repeated her words, “I said I’ll be in the-”

“-guest room, I heard you,” Lena finished, yanking back the earphone, “Now go and bother someone else.”

“Ignoring me doesn’t make me go away,” Kara scolded, frowning.

“Unfortunately,” Lena’s eyes returned to her laptop, “bye.”

The childish attitude really got on Kara’s nerves but she decided to let it slide because she was so tired to deal with this right now. Lena could learn a lesson tomorrow.

Kara left without another word.

 

__________________________

 

 

It was past midnight when Kara heard the creaking sound. Hurriedly getting on her feet, Kara snatched the pocket knife and held it tightly in her hand while creeping close to the door of her room, working every muscle of her free arm to twist the handle as quietly as possible. She slipped herself out of the room and immediately shifted to the frame of Lena’s door.

Gently pushed the handle down, Kara let out a relieved breath knowing the lock was on. Slowly lowering the knife, Kara chuckled for being paranoid and turned back to the guest room. But then her ears caught a _‘thud’_ sound from behind Lena’s doors and every sense of her body was alarmed.

Kara quickly ran to the end of the hall, where she had noticed to be the quickest way to access Lena’s balcony when she observed the house this afternoon. Her heart banged loudly in her chest, praying that she could make it in time. Holding the knife between her teeth, Kara hopped on the edge of the window and stretched her legs as fast as possible. She bounced off the window and her hands gripped on the handle of Lena’s balcony. Swallowing a painful grunt when her wrists were tensed so suddenly, Kara pulled herself on the balcony and kicked the doors open.

Glass shattered, wooden doors down, Kara quickly saw a figure looming over Lena, their face turned to her in shock. Apparently, they didn’t know about her. In a quick reflex, Kara lunged for them. They both dropped to the floor, Kara’s back hit against the edge of the drawer near Lena’s bed.

“Oh my God!” She heard Lena yelling. Kara was busy twisting the intruder’s arm sharply on their back, pressing her knee into the open palm and pointed the knife on the nape of their neck.

“Who sent you? Corben?” she growled.

“W-what? Who are you?” the intruder was shaking when they spoke. With this voice, Kara could determine this was a male. “What’s going on?” He was British.

“Stop hurting him!” Lena jumped off the bed and ran to them, “I sent him!”

Kara’s knife still pressed coldly on the guy when she asked, “You?”

“For God’s sake, get off him!” Lena pushed Kara to the side and helped the guy to turn over. “He’s my boyfriend!”

Kara stared at her, then him, then her again. “BOYFRIEND?” she shrieked, gripping on the knife tighter.

“Can you keep your voice down?” Lena complained, throwing her a frown, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend. Now explain yourself. Why did you break into my room in the middle of the night?”

“I thought you were in trouble. I heard someone coming in,” Kara’s hand flailed to the side, “Why haven’t you told me about him?” she glared at the guy, eyeing the figure. He was tall, dark and dashing. A corner of his mouth was darkened with blood. It must have happened when they were struggling earlier.

“My Dad doesn’t know about him,” Lena said, looking a bit guilty.

Nobody said anything else and the awkwardness filled the room.

Lena’s boyfriend, whose name Kara didn’t know yet, sheepishly said, “This is too much. I’m gonna go and let you two talk, okay? See you later, babe.” He kissed Lena’s cheek and left by the way he got in, through the window. That explained the creaking sound.

Now there were only two of them in the room with broken glasses and doors. The footsteps of the people in the mansion were coming close. Kara must have awakened them when she broke into the room.

Kara let out an annoyed huff, tucking the knife back into the waistband of her shorts. “At least inform me when you want to invite a horndog into your room in the middle of the night. I could have killed him.”

“Excuse me, horndog?” Lena’s mouth dropped, “What I do is none of your business!”

“It _is_ my business!” Kara argued and shook her head, “You are in danger and I’m in charge of protecting your ass.”

Lena crossed her arms defiantly, “My ass is perfectly safe. I can handle myself.”

Kara rolled her eyes as the footsteps were gathering behind the door.

“Miss, we heard the noise, are you alright?”

Lena glared at Kara, grunting each word, “I. Am. Fine.”

Kara didn’t reply, only turned to the door and opened it. “False alarm, please clean up the mess. I’m sorry.”

And then she returned to the room, ignoring the sharp pain on her back and threw the pocket knife in the drawer. Kara stripped off her shirt and flopped on the bed, cursing herself for taking this position without considering. From now on, she would only speak to the heiress when they had to act. Other than that, Kara wouldn’t interfere with anything she did anymore.

Kara was doing this for the case. She had to endure this. For Alex.

_For Alex. For Alex. For Alex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the characteristics?


	3. Day Two, Night Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena received something that made the dynamic between her and Kara change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote down in a flow, hopefully everything would make sense because I was interrupted a lot =_="
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :))

Kara drove the car silently, making a turn when it reached Lena’s school. The silence in the vehicle was bearable but Kara hated that she was stuck in the situation where she couldn’t communicate.

She had checked the mirrors carefully every time she needed to turn and maybe her brain had fooled her but there was a slick black car followed them. It was very sneaky and clever when it always kept a good distance, behind two or three cars behind but Kara never cut it off. If they wanted to know where Lena was studying, it was no secret where she studied. Kara suspected whoever was in that car might be following them for caution. The part that Lena was too drunk to remember was kept hidden from everyone, except for Kara’s team. So Lena was intentionally left as a bait.

Kara didn’t agree with this decision because protecting a witness was difficult, protecting a spoiled witness with the tendency to ignore every safety instruction was more difficult. The Chief had confidently stated that the department had positioned enough officers in plain clothes wandering near Lena’s house, school and even her extra classes, therefore Kara had nothing to worry.

She worried anyway.

Lena got out of the car almost immediately when Kara had just pulled into the parking lot. She mumbled a silent complaint before turned off the vehicle and followed the girl in heels. Lena was very fast on those things.

They disliked each other, yes, but they acted friendly quite good, if Kara was the judge. The way Lena leaned on her when they were sitting next to each other, laughing when she said something funny. And much naturally, Kara also pulled her elbow when they were walking down the hall to avoid someone bumping into her. She placed an extra pen on Lena’s desk because she saw how the girl couldn’t write a single thing in class and was actually bothered by that. Lena had given her a strange look before mumbled something that shaped like a ‘thanks’ and returned to her note.

Kara knew she had wanted to leave Lena to whatever she was doing in her life last night but that was her thought compromised by frustration and anger. Lena was her mission, and like any other mission, she could not let her emotions getting in the way. This was just another case, a tough one, where her brain had to work extra hard to improvise in every situation.

“Sleepover?” She asked Hector, who had just told her about the weekend, which was tomorrow. He had a lake house and he was throwing a party on Saturday. The destination was quite far away so they would have to make a trip on Friday afternoon, stay until Saturday and then return on Sunday.

“Why not? It’s fun!” Jessica jumped in, putting her book into the locker and closed it, “Hector’s cousins are going to be there.” She nudged Lena’s shoulder, “Jack could be there.”

Lena leaned back a bit to look at Jessica from behind the locker door, “No, he’s not.” Kara received a pointed look at her way as Lena continued, “He fell and now had to stay at the hospital.”

Kara’s eyes widened at that. She was pretty sure that the fall wasn’t that bad. Her own back took the hit actually, when they rolled down and it hit the drawer. It still hurt like hell now but she was tough, she could handle this. Lena’s boyfriend, whose name she had just learned to be Jack, was way bigger and more muscular than Kara and he couldn’t take a simple fall. Kara mentally chuckled at that. Lena’s taste in boyfriend was as bad as her attitude.

“Aw… well, you have us,” Jessica gave Lena a compassionate look and then placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, which startled her and she was already geared up for a spin back kick but fortunately held back on time, and squealed in the highest octave possible, “and Kara!”

“Excuse me?” Kara heard Lena’s voice over the sound of the door slamming shut, “Did Hector invite her?”

“Of course!” Hector draped his arm around Lena’s shoulders, joyfully declared, “She’s your cousin, it makes her my friend now. And I would love to show Kara my boat.”

The conversation went on and Kara found herself being invited to a new place, with new people, which meant strangers and many more dangerous possible situations that could occur. Stealing the short time when Lena was in the bathroom, Kara followed her and stood by the sinks, sending James a text, telling him about the black car that had stalked them this morning. James took the note and said he would get someone to investigate that. Kara could trust James on this.

Putting back the phone into her pocket, she waited until Lena walked out of the bathroom and headed to the sink. She checked other booths, feeling relieved that they were all empty and came close to Lena.

“There’s someone following us today,” she told Lena, who was still washing her hands intently, not looking up, “I want you to stay home this weekend.”

Lena didn’t reply, continued to rinse her hands under the stream, then she turned off the faucet and actually faced Kara. “You don’t tell me what to do, Detective.”

Kara was glad that she had checked before talking to Lena. This girl might actually think she wasn’t in trouble. And it was such a dangerous thing to have in mind.

“Listen, Lena, I know you don’t like me,” Kara said in the calmest tone possible, “and I get it, having a complete stranger around all the time isn’t comfortable. But I need you to trust me on this. Somebody is trying to hurt you.”

Kara saw a flash of fear in Lena’s eyes but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a familiar eye roll. “I know.”

Kara didn’t see that coming. She blinked a few times to adjust to the fact that Lena actually said she was aware of her own situation. “You know.” Lena sighed and slightly nodded. “You don’t seem so.”

Lena dryly chuckled and checked herself in the mirror. “Luthors aren’t afraid.” Kara frowned a bit at the statement. What was in the last name that had given Lena such confidence? That she was out of harm? That she was protected?

“Being afraid isn’t bad,” Kara replied, crossing her arms.

To what she said, Lena only glanced at her and then looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

The brunette pulled out her lip stick and ran a perfect line on her upper lip. Kara found herself being captivated by the movement. There was something different about Lena today. She seemed calmer, less wild, though she was still complaining about Kara’s driving. Like she actually changed overnight. It made Kara think about the incidence last night.

“How is your boyfriend?” she asked, feeling guilty for not being considering. Normally, no one could get on her nerves, but seeing Lena bringing someone into the house without telling really ticked her off somehow. Maybe she was pissed at herself for thinking that someone like Lena would be single at this moment. She should have thought about other possibilities, before assuming what her mind picked up.

“Alive,” Lena answered dryly, finished the last stroke on her lips and put the stick back in her bag, turning to Kara, “He asked about you. Who you are what you’re doing in my house, how you jumped through the door like a ninja.”

“No one can know about me,” Kara stated clearly, trying to push away the little pride when she was called _‘a ninja’_ , “I’m serious.”

“Relax, grandma,” Lena dragged her voice and the joy in Kara’s heart disappeared. If Lena had a superpower, it was to piss off people who wanted to help her. “I won’t tell him if you let me go to the lake house.”

Kara rubbed her eyes tiredly. Of course, Lena had to turn the situation into something that benefited her. She considered the options and finally said, “I’ll have to tell the department first and you cannot leave my sight while you’re staying there.”

A smirk painted across Lena’s newly done red lips. “Whatever you want, Detective.”

The sultry voice struck below Kara’s groin unexpectedly and she felt unprofessionally hotter against those green eyes. This was not something she should feel about the witness whose life was in her hand. Kara took a deep breath and turned away, readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

“Then you have to listen to my instructions, or I’ll tell your father about Jack.”

Kara looked back at Lena, whose smug face had been wiped off. The heiress narrowed her eyes at Kara, clearly being taken aback by her own method of negotiation. Kara could even feel a curse coming in.

“Fuck you.” _There it is._ “Fine.” Lena’s lower lip stretched outward in annoyance.

“Language, Princess,” Kara warned, “Why do you have to cuss anyway?”

“Because I hate you,” Lena didn’t even try to hide her intention.

Kara gave a friendly smile she always gave to rude people, “The feeling is mutual. But unlike you, I’m mature enough to do my job well.”

“Are you saying I’m immature?” Lena crossed her arms, the red lips twisted challengingly.

“I was going for childish but immature suits you too,” Kara didn’t hesitate to give Lena a little piece of the truth. “Grown-ups don’t be impulsive and reckless.”

Lena glared at her, her voice dropped dangerously low, “You don’t know shit about me.”

“No,” Kara retorted calmly, “not worth the effort.”

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

 

Lena Luthor didn’t do crying. Not even her father could say anything or do anything to make her feel hurt anymore.

But now she was standing in front of a stranger, eyes stinging, threatening to let the tears out. Her hands were shaking under the still gaze from the Detective. She had never felt so enraged and frustrated but at the same time vulnerable and scared. This blonde woman was nobody to her and they didn’t even like each other. How would a simple statement from the Detective affect her this much?

Swallowing the uncomfortable knot in her throat, Lena turned away and actively ignored the blonde for the rest of the day.

Even with a real cop around, Lena still felt unsafe. Why? Because of the little note she got in the locker this morning.

 

_**‘Keep your mouth shut and go to the lake house or he dies’** _

 

Along with the note was a picture of Jack, in his last night attire, his mouth being taped and his body was strapped into a chair, bruised and bleeding. She had almost screamed when she saw the image. Her brain froze for a bit before her hands started shaking. It was lucky that she was shielded by the locker door so that none of her friends or the Detective could see how frightened she was. Someone had Jack. Because of her.

Lena wanted to remember what she had seen, just to give it to the police and be done with this mess. She shouldn’t have asked Jack to help for the list of the VIP guests of that night. The only thing she could gather was the scent of perfume from someone, leading her to the alley. She didn’t know why she had followed the smell. She hadn’t been drugged, according to the police, fortunately. There was something on her mind, but it was a feeling and she wasn’t sure so she couldn’t tell them. Lena had a feeling that she was brought there on purpose. Maybe it was only her paranoia.

She wanted to tell Kara about Jack’s kidnapping but then she got lost in the oral fight with the woman and she was glad that she couldn’t tell. The blonde would only tell her what she had already known, that everything was her fault. Lena could fix this.

The trip to the lake house was normal, at least. It was weird that every time Kara and she had to act like they would die without each other, they suddenly forgot about the banter and the words throwing between them. Lena could laugh and get close to the Detective like any other friend, probably because Kara looked so young for her age. Lena didn’t know her real age, actually, but Kara was definitely much older than her, hence the grandma moral code and attitude. She was an old lady trapping in a body of a young girl.

A hot young girl.

Lena always forgot how annoying Kara was when she looked at her. The golden hair, the wide blue eyes, the full lips and sometimes, the biceps hidden under her shirt. She could have had a good time around the woman but of course, life was a bitch. She didn’t have time for the attraction when Jack was in danger. He was goofy and funny and had been around when she needed a company.

Just like last night, when she felt scared again, even though her official protection was sleeping right across the hall, she couldn’t just ask the woman to sleep in the same room with her. It could amuse her but she hadn’t need entertainment yesterday, while she was so pissed off with the Detective for bringing up the mom issue. Lena had needed something that would wipe off the bitter feelings inside her heart. Something that didn’t have blonde hair, blue eyes, a woman body that bothered her from time to time. Something like Jack.

She called him her boyfriend but it was because he had been pursuing her the longest, showing he cared for her the most and Lena decided to give him what he had been asking for, though not officially. He had been very surprised that she asked him to come to her room last night, she had never done that before. But then again, she had never been in such situation before.

If Kara hadn’t interrupted them, she had probably had sex with him, just to find security. Lena had never thought about having sex with Jack, ever. And she had been relieved that she hadn’t done it.

Now he was in trouble for something she had asked him to do. It was her fault and she couldn’t ask for help. The Detective had accidentally gotten her out of a favor that she didn’t want to do, Lena wondered if somehow she could tip her a hint without risking Jack’s life. Then she chickened out at last minute because the people who had him wouldn’t probably joke about killing him just to make their point clear.

Lena still hadn’t received another note and she was getting very nervous as soon as they all stepped inside the lake house. Jessica and Hector immediately ran to the couch, dropping themselves down on it and left the luggage around. She walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Hector’s fridge always had something edible in there, he always prepared.

“Is there anyone else coming?” she heard the Detective’s voice asked from the living room as her hand pushed the bottles away to find her favorite drink. When she saw it, her fingers felt something being attached to it. Her back went cold when she realized it was a note.

She read it, swallowed the fear growing in her chest and tore the note into pieces, threw it away like instructed in the note and sipped drink casually.

Her hands started shaking. 

_Shit._

Lena took a deep breath and stepped out of the kitchen, putting on the face she had always worn whenever she was afraid.

 

 

_________________________________

 

 

Kara awkwardly pulled the suitcase into the room. Lena had already seated herself on the single couch inside the space, still sipping the bottle of soda she had been holding since they got here. For some reason, the little detail didn’t sit well with Kara.

But she was more concern about sharing a room with Lena Luthor right now.

There were only three bedrooms in the lake house. Hector and his cousin, who hadn’t arrived yet, would share a room. Jessica would share a room with Hector’s little sister, Heather, a nice girl. That left the last room for Lena and her. Tonight.

Kara had thought that Lena would find every way to kick Kara out but somehow the heiress stayed silent the entire conversation about assigning rooms. Too quiet.

She pulled the suitcase to the closet and saw Lena’s had been opened yet.

“It’s late,” Kara reminded Lena when she got out of the bathroom, had already changed into something more comfortable and Lena was still sitting there, frowning.

The heiress turned to her, the frown disappeared like she was snapped out of her mind. “Oh,” Lena stood up and took off her jacket, her heels and walked into the bathroom.

Kara noticed she brought the bottle of soda along.

_Something isn’t right._

She immediately called James and asked if the support team had arrived yet. Then she realized there was no service inside the house. Hector said something about making this an isolated place so that he could enjoy with his family.

_Great._

Kara hoped that this location was also an isolated information too. There had been no black car following them or any car, actually. It eased up her nerves on the road and she enjoyed the trip as Kara Everett.

She sat on the single couch and was about to lay down when Lena returned to her sight and her throat twisted. Lena was wearing a long sleeve white T-shirt and a pair of black cotton shorts, trolling slowly from the bathroom door to the bed. She didn’t make eye contact with Kara, which was a good thing because Lena’s hair right now was disheveled, flowing freely down her back and a little in front of her chest, she looked so attractive that Kara would definitely forget her position for a second and act like a fool. Gulping, she snapped her head away, feeling the weight of the dagger strapped right around her left calf under the sweat pants. And the unmistakable heat between her legs.

_You’re on a mission. You’re a cop. You’re not attracted to Lena._

She wasn’t very sure about the last part.

_Lena is ugly._

Hmm… not very convincing.

_Lena kills puppies and laughs._

Okay, that was better.

She laid down, dragging the blanket up to her stomach and sighed calmly. Whenever she felt herself drifting into the trap of Lena’s appearance, all she had to do was thinking about the worst crime human being could commit and the wrong arousal would subside quickly.

“What do you do if someone attacks you?”

Kara’s eyes popped open at Lena’s voice. She turned to the side and saw Lena was staring at her without the arrogant vibe or the teasing eyes, just neutral curiosity. Half of Kara wanted to think that the girl was just randomly wondering the situation but the other half believed that Lena was truly scared of being attacked.

“Physically or mentally?” she asked back, begging for more information, also to detect any sign of a person feeling threatened. Lena blinked twice, her eyes darted away and then returned to Kara’s face again.

“Physically,” Lena answered, “How were you trained?”

The question brought Kara’s mind back to the time she had still been in the academy. It had been rough, and she couldn’t recall how many times she had returned to the bed with bruises hugging around her body. For the first few days, she had cried into the pillow. After that, she knew the pain was worth it and she shut her mouth to take it all. Kara loved the gun practice the most because Alex was the better fighter while she was the better shooter. The only thing she was better than Alex was it. And that meant, as the instructor, Alex had sent her down on her back plenty of times.

“You have to expect pain first. Can’t work without it. Even if you are a master of martial arts, you would still receive pain.” Kara saw the slight look of fear on Lena’s face and felt bad for scaring her. She changed the subject, “Why do you ask?”

Lena slowly sat up and asked with a more serious tone, “You said I’m in danger. Someone is trying to hurt me. Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Because you don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?”

Kara was always worried about this. According to the rules, the details belonged to the department and she must keep it from others’ ears. But Lena, as a citizen, was involved with the case, and her life was at stake. She should know about the thing that was chasing after her, but if Kara told her, it could damage the case because the information was leaked. It sounded like she didn’t trust Lena, but there was no reason for her to put faith in the heiress at the moment.

“You are feeling unsafe,” Kara sat up and took in Lena’s body language. She was curling her legs up into her chest, chin on her knees and arms wrapped around herself.

“I _am_ unsafe. Isn’t that why you’re here?” Lena bit back but Kara didn’t sense the sarcasm annoying or disturbing. Something familiar in the words that sent the ache in Kara’s heart return. Lena reminded Kara of Alex when Jeremiah passed away, all cursing and being rebellious. Suddenly Kara didn’t see Lena as the annoying spoiled brat for a second but as a person who had lost something precious.

Kara cleared her throat and reassured Lena, “I know you don’t think much of me but I am qualified to protect you. Don’t be afraid.”

Lena stared at her for a bit and smiled. “Why can’t you be nice like that all the time?”

“I am nice to you,” Kara retorted, was a bit taken aback by how friendly Lena was just now, “Or I try. You probably don’t see that but I want to work with you in this.”

Lena’s smile grew a bit wider. “I see…” The reply faded away, along with Lena’s gentle smile and the raven-haired girl nodded, “then I’ll try too.”

Kara swallowed again. Lena was beautiful, and her smile was even more beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. “We should have some rules. No swearing, no being reckless.”

Lena quirked up an eyebrow. “Not being reckless I can get it. But no swearing?”

Kara sighed, “I don’t think swearing is necessary for daily conversation.”

Lena chuckled, “I’m not surprised you say so. You’d probably never swear in your entire life.”

“I never have,” Kara confirmed with pride. Alex had always wanted to trick her into saying a bad word but the worst she could say was ‘ass’ and that was her sister’s five years of effort. “If I can do it, you can do it.”

“Are you one of those people who is taught swearing is bad?” Lena stretched her legs back on the bed.

“Nobody taught me that. It’s just how I decide,” Kara replied, noting the change in Lena’s attitude might have something to do with the feeling of unsafe she had mentioned earlier. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be mean if I want to. I have taken down larger people before.” Kara flexed one arm and tapped gently on the bicep with her other hand to demonstrate, “Me and my assistants.”

The dim light might fool Kara’s eyes but she caught a glimpse of red across Lena’s cheeks right before the heiress turned away and laid down back on the bed. “It’s late. Good night.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever told me, Princess.” Kara wanted to continue their little chat but Lena didn’t think so.

“Sleep, Detective,” Lena said, her eyes closed, “Don’t make me cuss again.”

Kara laid back on the couch and left a ‘good night’ before closing her eyes as well. Her chest was swelling up with the weird happiness of Lena’s opposite attitude. She had no idea what had caused the shift but she was so glad that this was a chance to make her job easier. Probably, if their companionship was less stressful, Lena could remember something from that night.

It was a win-win situation. Even if she felt like she was being bossed around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crime the investigation: I'm totally clueless so please don't press me on this. I rarely watch crime series haha


	4. Day Four, Night Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were starting to change between Lena and Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!
> 
> So this chapter got longer than I expected and I have to split the events into two chapters :))
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

As a girl being raised in a sophisticated environment with rules, Lena was used to the image of women dressing nicely, walking gracefully and talked politely. She broke out of those images once in a while but never actually let anyone see that. Well, except for the Detective.

That Detective was an exception for many things.

She wasn’t soft or naive but she sure looked that way with her big blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. She could fool people into thinking she was a person who would never hurt a fly. She also made Lena’s eyes wander around anywhere but her because she didn’t want to stare sometimes. Her granny attitude ticked Lena off but when she acted like Lena’s peer, the attraction returned again.

Lena had seen those biceps, and sometimes felt them accidentally when they were sitting too close, acting like BFFs, so she knew for a fact that they weren’t just for show. Just like last night, when the Detective tried to reassure her, there had been a moment of embarrassment taking over Lena when she saw how the blonde flexed her muscles.

It was night time, and weird things might happen at night time so it was best to brush it off and sleep, sleeping through the uncomfortable tingling sensation running along her legs. Lena had expected it to pass.

It did pass.

But then, something disturbed her peaceful and neutralized arousal at a very early time next morning. Something that would not be ignored easily like last night.

Lena was woken up by a train of grunts. Heavy grunts. And breathily counting.

“...thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three…”

She stretched herself on the bed, her hands reached out on the sheets and took in the coolness of the morning. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with two hands while her ears still caught the sound of counting.

“...thirty-nine, forty, forty-one…”

In front of her bed, right next to the couch, was the Detective, wearing nothing but a sport bra and a pair of sweatpants, pushing up constantly to every count. Lena’s mouth dropped when her eyes caught the curves being described subtly by the material of the pants hugging around the Detective’s waist, bottoms, thighs, and legs. The motion of pushing up and dropping down attracted her eyes at those biceps again, flexing and bulging under her skin.

_Damn biceps._

She wondered how it felt to have such firm things in your arms. How did she get them? Had she really taken down bigger people with those?

Unconsciously, she touched her own arm and imagined...

“Good morning, Princess!”

The Detective’s joyful greeting snapped Lena out of her daze of the raging hormones. Retreating her hand away from her own arm, Lena mumbled a quick, “Morning.”

“Did I wake you? Sorry about that,” the Detective grinned and popped up from the ground. Lena’s eyes glued shamelessly at her abs with two fine lines running down from near the bottom of her bra down all the way down and disappeared behind the waistband of the sweatpants. Her belly button marked the end of another deep line that described the muscles hidden under that smooth skin, imprinting clearly how fit the blonde was. “You okay?”

Crap, she had lost in the daze and stared weirdly at the woman.

Lena turned her head away, climbing off the bed and walked past her. “I’m fine,” she shortly responded and went into the bathroom before her burning cheeks were exposed.

Slamming the door shut, she rushed to the sink, opened the faucet and splashed some water onto her face then regretted it because the water was freaking cold. Shivering away after the first contact with the sudden drop of temperature, Lena stared at herself in the mirror. Blushing, heavy breathing, acting like a fool. Just because of a little flesh.

_That was not little, actually…_

She slapped her hands on her cheeks to stay out of the thoughts about the blonde. This was a mess. Lena didn’t have time for dirty fantasies when Jack was out there, being held hostage and beaten some place God knew where.

 _Pull yourself together!_ she thought.

Suddenly realizing she actually needed the bathroom, not just because she needed a shelter, Lena started doing her morning routine, as slow as possible, praying that the Detective would be in more proper clothes by the time she finished the task.

Her mind wandered around the note she had gotten yesterday. It had no pictures, only words, printed in bold letters:

 

_**GET TO THE LAKE DOCK AT 10 P.M ALONE TOMORROW NIGHT, ALONE OR JACK DIES** _

 

A slight panic attack had almost knocked her down but it was not like she hadn’t been in such situation before. Lena could handle fear, it was an old friend of hers. She tried to figure out many ways to protect herself before she went somewhere alone.

The Detective must have weapons. She must have had. She was on a mission to protect the daughter of a rich and powerful man, of course, she had to bring weapons. Lena just needed to figure out where she hid them. She hadn’t seen the bulge behind her back, where cops usually put their pistols, or at least that was shown on movies. Probably the Detective had hidden her guns in the suitcase.

Lena needed a gun. Tonight. And she must be sneaky.

When she left the bathroom, the Detective was sitting on the couch, still in bra and sweatpants, _oh Lord_ , swiping wildly on her phone. Leaning on the door frame, Lena crossed her arms and started a conversation in the way she usually did with the blonde: clearing throat.

The Detective looked up and narrowed her eyes. “ Hello again, Princess.”

“You know, phones don’t work here,” Lena calmly said, trying to find a way to distract the Detective.

“I know that, I’m just hoping- anyway, why can’t you greet me like normal people?” the Detective stood up and walked to Lena like she was trying to rub those arms at Lena’s face, “Didn’t we already agree to be civil?”

Lena rolled her eyes, mostly because she needed to do something to get her eyes away from the Detective’s exposed skin. “Fine, I’ll do it next time.”

“Funny,” said the glaring Detective as she came closer. Lena gawked in disbelief when she realized the act was reducing their distance. “How long are you going to stand there?”

“What are you doing?” she carefully asked, glaring at the blonde.

The taller woman’s eyebrows raised, “I need to use the bathroom. Unless you’re still using it, I really need to get in there.”

Lena blinked and stepped fully into the bedroom, accidentally caught a quick whiff of a familiar scent from the Detective when she passed by. Fortunately, the door was closed because it reminded Lena that this was the perfect opportunity to find herself a weapon from the Detective’s suitcase.

She ran to the said thing being placed right next to the couch, where the blonde was sleeping on last night and let out a silent sigh of relief that it was already opened. Trying not to cause too much noise, even though she was hearing the water running from the bathroom, that meant the Detective might not be able to overhear whatever was happening here, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Lena sneakily lifted the layers of clothes up. They were all shirts and pants. And no bikinis. Not that she was expecting to see the Detective in a swimsuit, no.

Probably a bit, but it was curiosity. Yes. Nothing to do with the fact that she had already seen the other woman in a state of so little clothes about fifteen minutes ago and wanted to see more.

Nope.

Under the clothes were essential things like shampoo, deodorant, etc… and Lena skipped. Next, she rubbed her hand on the back of the lid to feel anything that could be a gun. She opened it to check, there was nothing there. Frustrated, she went through the clothes again and still found nothing.

The sound of water stopped. Lena quickly closed the case and remembered not to hook the lock in to keep it in the previous state and returned to the bed, grabbing her phone and pretended to plug the earphone in.

She felt the presence of the Detective and tried to ignore it but somehow it was harder than usual. Probably because she was still in her damn sport bra with her abs and biceps on a display. Lena muttered a curse as she let her eyes wandered randomly at everywhere else in the room.

So Lena couldn’t find any weapons. And instead of working to find an alternative potion, she mind was full of inappropriate thoughts involved her fake cousin.

_Great._

They both went downstairs after ten minutes to have breakfast. Hector and Heather were always in charge of making their guests’ meal and Lena was pretty bad at cooking so she never complained. Jessica and Hector’s cousin, Holden, were sitting at the table and talking about something then laughed. Hector and Heather were bringing out sandwiches.

Lena sat down on the table and greeted Holden, “Hey, when did you come here?”

“Early this morning. Yesterday my car couldn’t start so I took the train and then a cab here. And hello, Lena,” he smiled kindly, giving her a glass of juice. His eyes shifted to the Detective sitting next to her and the smile seemed amused, “when I heard Jack isn’t coming, I didn’t know it means that you are playing for the other team, Lena.”

“I’m sorry?” she heard the Detective asked. Even herself didn’t understand what he meant either.

“Yeah, what’s your point?” Lena sipped the juice, her mind was still puzzling with a plan to find a proper weapon.

Holden wiggled his index finger back and forth between her and the Detective, asking with a teasing tone, “You two are together, right?”

She choked on the orange juice. Then coughed like crazy as she heard the exclamation from the blonde, “What?”

“Woah, not true?” Holden innocently questioned and seemed genuinely surprised.

Lena swallowed the last bit of the juice got stuck in the throat and said, “Yeah, I’m not- we’re not- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!”

That was lame and she knew it but her face was so hot right now she couldn’t think. And she threw the blonde a glance, passing her the staff of quick thinking.

The Detective smirked in amusement but still gave Holden an explanation, “I’m her cousin, Kara Everett. Nice to meet you.”

She shook hands with him.

“I’m Holden, very nice to meet you. And I’m terribly sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“No, it’s fine,” the blonde waved her hand dismissively and changed the subject, “So, what are we doing today?”

The conversation went on and nobody remembered how Lena Luthor stuttered embarrassingly. She had Jack to worry about and had been very bothered since very early this morning, the last she needed to think about was how Holden implied a possible romantic relationship between her and the Detective.

“How the heck didn’t Holden know that Kara is my cousin?” Lena confronted Jessica when they were sitting on the porch, waiting for everyone else to get ready to go picnic.

“Well, I forgot to mention,” her friend shrugged casually and Lena pushed her slightly, “and to be honest, I was making a bet with Hector.”

“Bet? On what?” Lena tucked her hands into the jacket pockets, stretching her legs out to enjoy the warmth of sunlight.

“On how many people would mistake you and Kara for a couple.”

Lena was sure she froze up. Then slowly turned to Jessica and spat out only one word, “What?”

Jessica raised two hands in surrender, “Let me explain. You’ve never talked about Kara before and suddenly she just shows up and goes to our school and is with you like 24/7. And ever since she came, you don’t talk about your dad anymore.”

“I don’t?” Lena asked and answered mentally to herself that it was because the Detective had distracted her from many things, like the neglection of her father and probably other school problems. “Really?”

“And you smile more when you and Kara talk about the most random thing like what TV shows you both hate, or what foxes actually sound,” Jessica nudged Lena with a teasing smile, “she makes you happy in some weird way.”

The thought of the annoying Detective’s acting got this convincing made Lena comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Lena recalled every time she laughed at something Kara said, she didn’t act so but the joke was actually funny. And she didn’t want to admit, but she enjoyed acting like best friends with the Detective, probably a bit too much since she got pissed more easily whenever Kara reminded her of the reason why she was here.

“Like I told you, we’re best cousin friends,” she kept the reply casually, without exposing the turmoil inside. Lena still had no weapons to defend herself yet, she had no time to play around.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

Kara hadn’t gone to a picnic for… forever.

She used to go picnic with Alex and her friends since college. It had been very fun and sometimes she missed it. But Alex was no longer around. What was the point?

Now she found herself sitting with Lena and her friends, eating tiny chicken wraps that she had made. Just like she had done for Alex. And she observed everyone, they seemed to enjoy their lives to the fullest. Thinking back on herself at this age, she was at the academy, training her ass off to be on top of her class, to graduate and work with Alex. She hadn’t gone to parties or dated anyone seriously. Kara had devoted her life to be a Detective like Alex, like their father Jeremiah. Her life was all about principals.

Now both Jeremiah and Alex had gone, probably sitting somewhere good cops got killed in action usually went and drank whiskey together, laughing about some jokes they heard from her before.

They were in a better place now. Kara always hoped so.

“You make such killer wraps, Kara!” Holden swallowed his food and used his toes to wiggle hers while they were sitting on the dry grass, “can you please date me?”

She laughed at the harmless flirt and thought to herself that he was handsome, but not her type. “Sorry, I don’t date.”

“Like _ever_?” Heather was surprised and then nudged Lena to asked her, “Why is that?”

The heiress was staring blankly at something at the food in the middle of the ring, heard the question and snapped her head up, wide eyes gawking back and forth innocently like a lost puppy that made Kara smile unconsciously. “Hmm?” she hummed as a response.

“Where have you been, Lena?” Hector sat up straighter and plucked a grape to throw at her, “Your head is like elsewhere ever since you got here, girl.”

Kara noticed that very carefully. She had spent three days with the brunette and she hadn’t seemed so odd like lately like she had something very important lately and it bothered her so much she hadn’t even talked unless spoken too.

_Something is fishy and I have to figure out._

“I was thinking…” Lena answered vaguely and that stirred the suspicion in Kara even more.

Jessica made a long and knowing _‘ah’_ , drawing the attention from everyone to make a statement, “Somebody misses her boyfriend…”

The others giggled in understanding while Lena frowned a bit, mumbling something that sounded like a denial. Her eyes followed as the brunette got up on her feet. As an instinct, Kara stood up as well and went after her.

“Where are you going?” Holden yelled after.

“For a walk,” Lena answered as she put on the shoes, “only me and Kara.”

Kara was already in her sneakers when she heard her name and gave the group a thumb up of approval.

“We’ll eat everything!” warned Hector.

“Please do!” Kara said and walked with Lena.

They both strolled in silence. Kara didn’t know where she was going but somehow Lena seemed calmer and that was a good sign. She told herself that Lena needed a time alone so she didn’t ask anything.

When the sound of Lena’s friends talking was no longer be heard, Kara took the time to observe the brunette ahead of her. She was wearing a pair of short jeans, a simple white tank top, and a hat. Even when Lena dressed so simply, she was still captivating. She had always been.

Recalling this morning, Kara felt like an idiot. She should have done the morning routine elsewhere, not in the same room with Lena because clearly, she had woken the girl up. Maybe that was why Lena acted so strange. Kara had invaded her personal space by being in the same room and made her uncomfortable. It might even affect the chances that Lena would remember the event in the club.

Kara scratched her head, worried. Lena had agreed to work with her, and she couldn’t screw that up.

“You woke up early,” Lena suddenly asked when they walked around a huge tree, “do you push-up every morning?”

Her voice was polite and gentle, so different from usual and that got Kara taken aback. She replayed the question again in her head before answering, “Yeah, I have to keep myself fit.”

“I notice,” the brunette replied and then turned to Kara with a startled look on her face, “I mean, of course, for your job. It’s a simple fact, I notice that.”

Kara smiled apologetically, “Sorry for waking you up again. I know you hate staying in the same space with me.”

Lena didn’t confirm, she only hummed and pointed at something in front of them, “That’s where we’re going.”

Kara’s eyes followed her arm and landed on a large lake, still and calm. There were trees leaning over the reflective surface like they were checking themselves out. It was summer, the fruits and flowers added some colorful dots among the green. Everything looked amazingly beautiful.

“Wow…” she gawked in awe.

“I know,” Lena knowingly said and stepped to the lake.

Kara followed her, sniffing in the fresh air, the sweet scent of nature and exhaled satisfyingly. She hadn’t thought for a moment, during in a mission, that she could have a relaxed moment, not to mention being alone with Lena without any argument. It was new, strange and comfortable.

“I love the view,” she mumbled and saw Lena walked closer to the edge of the lake, “What are you doing?”

Lena’s hands reached for the hem of her T-shirt, innocently shrugged, “It’s hot. I’m going for a swim.”

Kara was pretty sure her jaw dropped comically when Lena lifted the hem, slowly rolled it upward to her head, revealing her bra hugging around her breasts delicately. She forced herself to looked at the tree next to Lena when the brunette dropped the T-shirt on the ground and started unbuttoning her shorts.

_Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t-_

_I looked._

_Fine. Don’t stare. Don’t stare._

_Lena killed puppies and kitties and baby rabbits and baby kangaroos!_

_Oh, matching underwear…_

_What is wrong with you? LOOK AWAY!_

_Is she looking at me? Is she smirking?_

_She’s turning around. Oh my Lord, stop pointing your ass at me…_

Lena jumped into the lake and Kara could breathe again. Putting one hand on her chest, Kara didn’t realize her heart was racing so fast. Or how her entire body was heating up.

It’d been such a long time since she had intimacy with anyone and Lena Luthor being almost naked right in front of her only rubbed in her face that fact. And she was working all the time, even right now, therefore no arousal was allowed.

Yet she found herself walking to the edge of the lake, where Lena’s discarded clothes were at and observed the brunette enjoying the water. Her movements were beautiful, graceful, drifting in the liquid gently and flowed along her ivory skin.

This was not good. Kara was attracted wrongly to Lena. It was not new. But it got worse because Lena started being nice. Much worse.

“Kara, come on in!” Lena called, floating in the middle of the lake.

Kara took a step back, deciding that lingering eyes were already inappropriate enough. “I’m good.”

Lena swam nearer to the spot where Kara was standing, waving her hands in the water with a smirk, “Detective, let loose a bit.” Something devious sparkled in her eyes when she pronounced _‘detective’_ with such a sexy voice that sent wrong but powerful sensation straight to Kara’s groin. “You are supposed to have fun like a normal girl.”

That was reasonable.

But swirling in the lake with a barely clothed Lena Luthor was a bad idea and she knew it.

“I can’t,” Kara shook her head, “I’m still on a mission.”

Lena gave her a half-disappointed, half-impressed look and shrugged, “Okay, your loss…” then swam away, giving Kara a full view of her back.

_Big loss._

So Kara sat there, itching to join Lena but didn’t dare to cross the boundary of her work and something else. She knew that something else was hopeless, she had no reason to feed that hungry wolf because it would end up in a ditch anyway.

“I love the view,” she repeated herself.

Right at that moment, Kara heard many footsteps coming from behind and was only had time to take a peek over her shoulder before the voice of Holden rang past her ears.

“Cannonball!”

Holden jumped into the pool, had taken off his shoes and shirt. Following him was Jessica, Heather and Hector, all in swimsuits, jumped into the lake and splashed water at Lena. The heiress shrieked and then returned the others, or tried because there were four of them while she was all alone.

Kara unconsciously smiled at that. The confident Lena Luthor was being chased around, screaming and laughing, the worried and absent look had gone somewhere and Kara didn’t want it to return. Somehow, she wanted Lena to be happy like that all the time, possibly because she didn’t want to deal with her bad attitude but she also loved it when people were happy.

“You guys always mess around when I swim,” Lena complained, wiping hair out of her face as she walked to Kara’s direction, “I’m out!”

The heiress decided to leave, no matter what the others said and climbed out of the lake and walked to Kara. She tried not to act like a creep and stare, this time, the mumbling _‘Lena would kick you in the face if you look’_ worked big time. She casually gawked at the others in the lake while Lena started putting on her T-shirt and shorts right next to her.

“How often do you do this?” she asked when she felt Lena sitting down beside her.

“What do you mean?” Lena’s voice was still a bit breathily due to the chasing, “Swimming?”

“Doing things spontaneously.”

Lena chuckled. “You must have thought I’m like a rebellious teenager who does whatever she wants, whenever she wants just because she can.”

Turning to the brunette, Kara responded, “Aren’t you?”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Of course not. I’m not a teenager.”

Not hearing anything else, she prompted, “And…?”

“And what? What do you expect? The rest is true,” Lena said nonchalantly, “I’m spoiled.”

Kara burst out laughing. “Even you know that?”

Lena smiled along but her voice was not amused, “It’s a common conclusion.”

There was something nostalgic and sad in the way she spoke that made Kara’s heart drop. She felt like Lena decided to appear spoiled because that was how she was seen. Could it be that she had a reason behind such behavior?

“I bet you never did something fun,” Lena continued with a bit of tease in her voice, the serious mood earlier disappeared, “never broke the rules, never swore, never got drunk…”

“Hold up, I did get drunk back at the academy,” Kara admitted, ignoring the fact that she was always trying to be the ‘responsibly adult’ one.

The heiress gave her an unconvinced look, “No way… how?”

“I mistook my sister’s cup and she always had vodka in her soda. It didn’t end pretty and I had a terrible hangover in the next morning.”

“You have a sister?”

The question reminded Kara that Lena was only closer than a stranger a bit. The heiress knew about Kara just as much as she knew about her otherwise. For over two years, Kara wanted to talk about Alex to somebody but everyone was afraid that she might collapse or breakdown so they avoided the subject. Talking to Lena about it might not be bad.

“I had a sister,” she answered and noticed something similar to an understanding in Lena’s eyes.

Lena didn’t say anything for the next five seconds and Kara figured the theme of death must be too much for the heiress. Suddenly, she heard the brunette’s voice.

“What was her name?”

“Alex.”

“Was it short for something?”

“Alexandra. But she hated it when people called her so,” Kara chuckled at the memory, “she said it sounded too princess-ish.”

Lena laughed. The sound was deliciously crispy, drawing Kara more to her. “I get that feeling. Lena isn’t my full name.”

“Oh, really? I think _‘Lena’_ sounds princess-ish enough.”

“Try _‘Angelina’_.”

“You’re right, the _‘Angel’_ part doesn’t suit you at all.”

“Hey!” Lena smacked her on the shoulder.

Kara laughed, “Who named you?”

“Mom.” The smile faltered on Lena’s lips as she answered, “I had a mother.”

The past tense startled Kara. In that moment she realized Mrs. Luthor had never been mentioned in the file about Lena. Kara hadn’t thought much about that until she came across an article about Lionel’s mistresses. She hadn’t done much research on Lena’s father’s personal life because her mission was Lena but she knew about his ex-wife, Lillian Luthor. The messy divorce used to be the talk of the town for a few years. Some said it wasn’t even settled now.

“I’m sorry about the divorce,” she said.

Lena only shrugged and continued to gaze at something far beyond the trees.

 

 

_____________________________________

 

The party was nice. Lena hadn’t thought she would enjoy any minute but since she knew no one that Hector had invited, she quickly felt at ease. Not enough because Lena was still defenseless to the threat that would happen tonight in one hour. But she was glad she didn’t have to deal with a bunch of friends trying to make conversations.

The same thing couldn’t be said for the Detective, apparently. The blonde stood silently in a corner, watching people talked and danced, sometimes pushed her glasses up. She seemed so out of place. And too much like a cop.

So Lena came and asked the Detective to join Hector and the others, trying to contribute to their common mission.

“I have to observe everyone, sensing danger,” said the Detective.

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed two cups of drink, “Everything about you is screaming ‘cop’, just hold some alcohol and pretend to have fun.”

Kara gingerly took the drink and sighed, “I hate parties.”

“Then go outside,” she responded, eyes wandering around the Detective’s arms. Why did she have to wear sleeveless shirt tonight? _Damn it._

“I can’t leave you.”

The words would have made Lena happy that someone wanted to be around her and they actually did, a bit. But then the warm feeling went away because she remembered it was all fake and grabbed the blonde’s arm, dragging her to the front door. “I’ll come with you.”

The night air was a bit chilly but Hector was always prepared. He and Heather had made a small fire near the stand table on the porch, giving his guests the best of comfort everywhere. Lena placed her elbows on the table, the Detective copied the gesture while her eyes were scanning the view surround them.

“Would you relax for a second?” Lena scolded, trying to distract the Detective so that she could steal one of the things that were tucked inside the blonde’s waist. She had seen them when she accidentally walked in when the Detective was changing clothes. Fortunately, the Detective had been very calm and hadn’t screamed like Lena had thought she would, though she blushed.

Lena, unfortunately, wished she had such composure. She was sure her face was burning and she had made some embarrassing noises when she looked away. Not fast enough because her brain was imprinted with the image of the blonde’s butt in her underwear. Yes, underwear.

Maybe this was how the universe punished her for showing her own ass in underwear back at the lake. Nothing was going to happen between them because nothing should but somehow seeing the way Kara checked her out was interesting enough for her to proceed the silly seduction act. She felt terrible for doing that now. If this had happened a day ago, she would be happy that she stirred up the woman who always wanted to tell her how to be ‘responsible adult’ but after their little talk at the lake, Lena didn’t want to see the Detective as somebody to mess up with but she was a person with her story and her own personal loss.

The Detective, no, _Kara_ was just doing her job.

“Sorry, crowds usually make me uneasy,” Kara said and put down her drink.

“You don’t go out much, do you?” she asked, looking straight into the blue eyes.

“No,” Kara didn’t deny, “go ahead and laugh.”

“Why would I laugh at you?” she retorted, “I don’t go out much myself.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised up to her hairline, “You’re bluffing.”

“Haven’t you seen my schedule? Study, study, study,” Lena mentally recalled her days of spending time with the teachers more than at home, “I don’t get to be spoiled for no reason.”

“And the club? You were there,” Kara asked, started paying more attention to Lena than to the surroundings.

“I ditched a class. Jess told me about this amazing club with cute people so I thought maybe I should check it out,” she sighed, turning around to hover her hand on the fire. The warmth sent her goosebumps and also the pleasant feeling of security, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“We’ll catch the suspect. My team is on it. Don’t worry.”

She smiled at the words. Kara didn’t know about the notes so she wasn’t aware of the threat Lena would have to face tonight. She wanted to tell Kara, wanting to get the weight off her chest, but if she did, Jack would be in danger. Lena doubted the people who had Jack didn’t have a mole around here.

She heard the music blasting from the inside and saw the blonde wiggling her head slightly. Her Luthor mind recognized a chance.

“Wanna dance?” she asked and grabbed the Detective’s hand.

“What?” Kara blurted out, confused but still followed Lena’s lead to step away from the table.

“Kara Everett is young so you have to act like it,” Lena took the blonde’s other hand and swung to the rhythm of the song.

“But-”

“No buts, do it like the song is telling you: Shut up and dance with me.”

That got the Detective to be quiet. Only the sound of music, laughing and sing-along of the party people, the silent hum of nature outside, the cracking sound of the fire were heard. Lena realized they were close, much closer than they had ever been. Her heart was a proof of it, banging like a drum inside her chest. The place where her hands were holding Kara’s seemed hotter, burning but she didn’t want to let go.

Suddenly, everything seemed too quiet.

They were standing on the porch, swaying gently to the music, smiling. Kara took a step closer, her eyes still connected to Lena’s from the start, cautious and timid like she was asking for permission. Gulping, Lena walked into Kara’s personal space, letting the blonde into her personal space at the same time. Their hold on the hands became too awkward for such a close distance. Kara led her hands towards her waist and Lena didn’t hesitate to stretch her arms around it, sensing the blonde’s hand at her forearms, two thumbs gently rubbed on her sleeves.

On the tip of her fingers, Lena felt the pocket knives but she knew Kara would notice if she took one of them right now. She needed a distraction. But what?

The song was about to end. She needed to think fast.

Her eyes darted down on the blonde’s lips for a flick of second and returned to her blue eyes. An idea came into her mind but she felt terrible if she did so. Kara would hate her, but not like she hadn't done that already.

_Jack is in danger._

With the thought in mind, Lena pressed down her guilt and captured Kara’s lips with hers.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Time flew. But it froze too.

When the thought of kissing Lena appeared in her mind, Kara deflected it, even if she desperately wanted to, even if Lena’s mouth was only inches away from hers. Even if she noticed how Lena glanced at her lips quickly. 

It was wrong. She tried to convince herself so. Alex would kill her for mixing up the mission and personal life, even for just a second.

But…

But Lena’s lips were intoxicating. Once touched, Kara couldn’t stop. At first, she was so surprised that Lena made the move and only shyly responded. Then Lena gripped on her waist, pulling her closer and her mind went crazy. She cradled Lena’s face, feeling like she just let go and everything would disappear, that the warm fingers crawling on her back would be pulled away, that she would receive a slap or something similar.

So she held on and kissed Lena.

Her lips parted when she felt Lena’s tongue swiped across to ask for access and she took in the flexible flesh, welcoming it with her own. She heard the moan from the brunette and was encouraged to push her tongue between Lena’s open lips.

The sound of a doorknob being twisted kicked her out of the daze and she pulled away. Lena did the same, stepping to the fire. Kara grabbed the cup on the table and pretended to drink as Jessica and Heather walked into her sight.

“Kara! Lena! We’ve been looking for you two!” Heather joyfully declared, seemingly drunk, “Get in, they’re playing spin-the-bottle!”

“Yeah, we’ll be right in,” Lena said without turning around.

After Heather and Jessica had gone back inside, Kara stole a glance at Lena and tried to speak to her.

“Lena, I’m-”

“Just get inside, Detective, before they come back again,” the brunette snapped with a cold voice. Kara knew she had messed up. Lena initiated in the kiss, yes, but Kara should have pulled away.

‘Responsible adult’ was just a bluff.

Lena regretted it. Kara regretted it too.

She twisted the handled open and stepped inside.

That was the moment she had let her personal feelings interfere with her mission. The instruction was never let Lena out of sight. Yet she had done it.

Therefore, when she waited for Lena to come in, something felt off on her body. Kara found the bathroom and lifted up her shirt to find one pocket knife had gone.

Returning to the porch, Lena was nowhere to be seen, only the two cups of drink standing alone on the table surface.

“Shit,” she let out the first cuss word of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think in the comments below!


	5. Night Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Lena after she left the porch.
> 
> Kara came to a truthful but hurtful realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling that I needed to finish this chapter asap!
> 
> Spare me the action scene and the flaws, I'm no good at those.
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena didn’t want to kiss Kara.

She really didn’t.

She had done it for the sake of the distraction.

Yes, that was all.

But there might be something more than just the distraction, when Lena pushed herself closer into Kara’s arms, grabbing the blonde’s shirt to follow the need of being touched that was sparked when their lips met. Kara’s lips were extremely soft, like Lena had imagined, not that she had done it many times in her head, but if she had, then they were just like how she thought they would be.

Lena got lost in the kiss and demanded access into the Detective’s mouth. Once given, she ravaged inside. The sensation of lust was sent to her during the dance between her tongue and Kara’s, clearly, it had fueled the warmth pooling between her legs and led her fingers to under the blonde’s shirt, asking to have skin to skin contact.

But then her hand found the pocket knives and she remembered why she was doing this. So she had to take one while her own mind was being distracted by Kara’s tongue chasing hers back inside behind her lips. The gentle hands that were cradling her face had slid down to her jaws, nurturing the urge of intimacy burning under her clothes.

Lena knew a pocket knife was secured in her hand, but she couldn’t or rather, wouldn’t want to cut off the kiss. It was so good, so delicious without the smell or taste of alcohol. She pressed herself against the blonde, her mind was standing on the verge of forgetting everything to just follow the flow.

But…

The door was being opened and they quickly found themselves pretending to do some random thing before getting caught. Lena couldn’t turn around to look at the Detective in her face, firstly because she was embarrassed for what she had done. She had used the kiss as an excuse to steal the pocket knife, had taken advantage of the Detective to confuse her. More than that, she had sensed how much Kara enjoyed the kiss and the way she responded it passionately like the blonde was expecting that too.

Kara wanted to talk about it, but Lena couldn’t, at least not now, when she was so deep in the plan of her own. She had acted cold towards the Detective, shooing away her protection. For a split of a second, Lena had thought Kara wouldn’t leave her because it was her mission. Somehow, the blonde decided to walk inside and gave Lena the chance of escape she needed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she sprinted out of the porch, running towards the lake dock. The air attacked her mercilessly but she had prepared herself a jacket for this mission. With boots and jeans, Lena was geared up for some serious physical struggles if she was unlucky enough to get into. The pocket knife was dropped inside her left boot, scratching her ankle as she ran.

There was nobody at the dock. A sight of uneasiness.

And danger.

Lena almost chickened out but her mind recalled the picture of Jack, beaten and bleeding and she walked to the dock. The wind blew stronger here, with the wide space of the lake and a chill ran down Lena’s spines when she saw something floating below the dock.

A boat.

She carefully checked the surrounding to see if anyone followed her. Somewhere in her heart hoped to find the blonde, angry and yelling something at her. She found nothing. Kara must still be inside the house by now. Turning around, she spotted the note in the boat.

Lena was not unfamiliar with boats so she easily jumped off the dock to picked up the note to read:

 

_**PADDLE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE** _

 

Lena put the paper in her front pocket and grabbed the paddles, slowly moved the boat towards the said direction. She hated this, hated going into danger without much preparation and being left with no option but following anonymous messages like an idiot. But she really had no choice, Jack’s life was depending on her.

She recalled how she had met him. They had been at a party, whose party she couldn’t remember but she knew she was very bored. Then she saw a tall guy, with clean-cut hair and shaved chin. He was holding a guitar and playing for some girls. Lena had stood and watched but her mind had been all about the upcoming exam and also the divorce of her father and her step-mom. Suddenly, Jack had introduced Lena as his date of the night and later explained that his ex-girlfriend was also there so he wanted to rub in her face that he managed to snatch the prettiest girl in the room. They had acted quite good that night and from then on, they started being friends.

Jack was an adrenaline junkie. He loved riding roller-coasters and did idiotic but dangerous stuff, just to experience the feeling of death chasing right behind. Lena never understood that, and ironically how she was going through that sensation right now, paddling through the dark to go to him. Rescuing? Lena couldn't do that herself but maybe Kara could.

She mentally smacked herself. Kara was left at the house, there would be no way she knew how to find her in the middle of the island, without light to search, without trace to follow.

The boat met with the shore in an unpleasant waver of gravity. Lena slowly crawled out of the boat and searched for any note around. There was one that was stuck on a pole marking the water limit.

 

_**FOLLOW THE TRAIL TO THE WOOD CABIN** _

 

That couldn’t be good.

Lena had seen horror movies, and anywhere that the main character went alone, especially cabins in the woods, there would definitely danger. A serial killer.

She shuddered, thinking about spooking herself out more than the scene had already done. Lena decided that not leaving a clue was a stupid choice and crouched down to pull out the pocket knife. She carved the most important details on the boat and put back the knife into her boot, kicked the boat strongly back to the direction where she came from, hoped that somebody, Kara, would find it and get here in time.

Turning around and saw the trail lit by moonlight right in front of her, Lena Luthor took in a deep breath to gain courage and walked in.

 

______________________________

 

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Kara nearly ripped off her own head due to the frustration. What had she done? Leaving Lena alone just because she told her so. That was exactly what James had advised her not to do on the first day of the mission and now Lena was missing.

Lena was gone.

The Detective in her started sniffing around for clues.

Her eyes scanned the scene. There was no sign of struggle or violence. At least, when Lena was taken, she didn’t have to fight much. The person who took her probably had used something to knock her out.

But Kara was only inside for about five minutes, and even if Lena was drugged, a girl like her wouldn’t just pass out without wiggling her arms or kicking something. There were absolutely no signs of that.

So Kara came to the second theory: Lena left on her own.

It made sense better. Lena stole the pocket knife to protect herself.

Why hadn’t she told Kara about it? Maybe she couldn’t.

Somebody was forcing her to do this.

Kara gritted her teeth. She should have known this. From Lena’s absent-minded behavior and her change of attitude lately, they were huge signs of a person being under pressure.

Lena wouldn’t kiss her if she wasn’t forced to do it to get the knife.

A bitter taste lingered at deep inside Kara’s throat as she sprung out of the porch and found Lena’s clear trail of footsteps imprinted on the ground. It was quite dark and the wind was starting to erase everything. Kara pulled out her phone and switched on the pocket lamp to have a better vision.

She walked along the trail and realized immediately the destination of the brunette. The dock.

Kara quickly ran to the dock and searched for any sign of Lena but found none. She turned around and check again but the footsteps were clearly heading in this direction. Yet there was nothing here, not a canoe, a boat or even a piece of clothing that could indicate Lena’s next location.

Could she be in the water?

Kara checked again and huffed when nothing could be found. Dead end. Hopeless.

Just as when she was about to scream in frustration, a sound caught her ears. Something wooden was tapping on another wooden surface. Somewhere in the lake.

Kara immediately raised the phone up and pointed the light towards that direction. A ray of hope sparked in her chest.

_A boat!_

Without much thinking, Kara slid the phone between her lips and jumped into the water, praying that her phone would be actually waterproof like the seller had claimed. The lake was cold, breezing and it attacked her like thousands of needles pricking on her skin. But Lena was still out there and this boat was the only clue to her. It couldn’t be a complete coincidence to have a boat floating in the middle of the lake if nobody had been using it.

She reached the boat after about two minutes of swimming in the and climbed on it. Squeezing her ponytail to get rid of the cold drops onto her shoulders, Kara mentally thanked the sky that the light on her phone was still on. Quickly scanning the boat, the newly carved words on the edge of the boat captured her eyes almost instantly. Though the letters were scattering, Kara could read them and smiled widely because Lena had left her a clue.

 

_**OTHER SIDE TRAIL CABIN** _

 

She sat down and started paddling as fast as she could to the other shore of the lake, praying that nothing happened to Lena.

_Please, don’t be in danger._

 

_____________________________

 

 

Lena found the cabin easily.

This island was Hector’s, one of his many properties listed in the will of his grandparents. She had visited here several times and had never heard of this cabin on the other side of the river. Maybe it belonged to the previous owner.

It scared the heck out of her, regardless its owner anyway.

An eerie air surrounding the dark place, painting more layers of a haunted house rather than just an ordinary cabin. It looked like abandoned for years and apparently no one was living there.

She wouldn’t go in that.

So she stood far enough and called, “Hello?”

No answer.

“Anybody there?” she spoke louder.

Still no answer.

“Where is Jack?” she asked with a stern voice.

A creaking sound startled her, snapped something alarming hot from the tips of her fingers and toes to her guts and caused a wrenching feeling there. Her entire body went frozen when she saw the front door opened on its own.

Ignoring her better judgment, Lena stepped to the house but still stopped in front of the porch. The fear of the unknown kept her from getting in and her rare experience of watching horror movies clearly advised her to turn around and run as fast as she could.

Anyone who had opened the door wanted her to come in and she had the feeling that she must do that or else Jack’s head would roll out from the-

_Why are you thinking that? Focus!_

Reaching for the pocket knife and found it was still there, Lena felt somehow less scared and gingerly placed one foot on the first step of the staircase. Another creepy creaking sound made her shudder to the bones.

After a few long minutes, she finally set foot on the porch.

_Great, now what? I have to go in there?_

Something caused a loud noise inside, broke Lena out of her brave shell and kicked her into action. She turned around and ran.

“Lena!”

She stopped on her track and looked back at the cabin. The scream was muffled in her throat when she saw Jack’s bloody face through the window. The light in that room on the right was turned on. Someone was standing behind him, with a shining dagger right at his throat.

“Ja-!” she called out to him but something was tucked in her mouth had covered her mouth, at the same time she was picked up onto someone’s shoulder and brought straight into the house.

Lena wiggled constantly but this person was too strong for her. Her heart was on the verge of creating a heart attack but it was nothing comparing to the fear of being killed beating in her veins on her temple.

_I’m going to die. They’re going to kill Jack and then me._

She squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled an _‘I love you’_ to her father and a golden ponytail appeared in her brain, reminding her of the Detective, who was the last person to see her alive and now might take the blame for letting her go missing and dead.

_I’m so sorry, Kara._

The guilt of putting the blonde in a situation that would definitely make it harder for her, for the police to investigate weighed down Lena’s heart. She had always been a jerk to the Detective, yet she still tried to make an effort to work with Lena. And Lena had used her.

Lena felt being thrown at some soft surface and opened her eyes to find it was a mattress on the floor. Jack was sitting in the chair, surrounded by three large hooded figures, knives in their hands. An uncontrollable shiver ran across her body and she started shaking.

“Good girl, following the instructions,” one of the figures said, coming closer to Lena. As an instinct, she crawled back to get away from them but her head met with the wall. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

“What do you want?” she snapped, ignoring the question and glared at the mysterious kidnapper. This one might be the suspect that the police was looking for, the reason Lena’s life must be guarded.

The figure turned around to say something to their goons. Lena took advantage of the moment and reached for the pocket knife and popped out the blade, grabbing the figure’s head from behind and pointed the knife at their throat.

The ambush worked, surprisingly, and the atmosphere of the room changed. Lena had one of them at her mercy. They had to let Jack go. If she was about to die, at least Jack would be alive.

“Let Jack go!” she demanded, “Or I swear I’ll slit his throat!”

They were all very surprised and the two hooded figures raised their hands up like they were actually very intimidated by Lena’s sudden act.

And in the corner of her eyes, Jack also raised his supposedly tied hands up as well. Like he hadn’t been glued to the chair the whole time.

“Easy, Lena…” Jack said, his face got pale, “you don’t want to do that.”

“What is going on? Why don’t you run if you’re not tied up?” she growled in a sense of half-relieved, half-angry.

“It’s a joke, Lena.” One guy of the goons took off the hoodie and Lena didn’t know who that was. The other one revealed himself too and this time Lena knew who that was. Jack’s older brother, Jared.

“A joke?” she repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, only a joke.” Jack wiped off the blood on his face easily and showed her his palms, “See? It’s just fake blood!”

“F-fake blood?” Lena’s brain started solving the puzzle of the scene and the more believable their explanation was, the more furious she was.

“Please, let Josh go,” Jared gestured the guy in Lena’s arm, “you’re scaring him.”

Her arms fell to the side, the pocket knife dropped to the floor as the last hooded figure stood up and reveal himself as Jack’s youngest brother. “Hey, Lena,” he timidly greeted her, was a complete opposite of the ringleader feeling just a few minutes ago that he had given her.

“And who are you?” Lena asked the one she didn’t know.

“I’m Robert, Jack’s cousin. Nice to meet you.” He grinned. He fucking grinned.

Lena stood up and glared at the four of them and then halted her eyes at Jack, “I’m breaking up with you.” She turned on her heels and walked out.

“What? Wait, wait, wait, it was a joke, Lena!” Jack ran after her and grabbed her wrist to pull her back, “It was just a prank! See, I have cameras!” He pointed at the top corner of the room, a little red light was blinking.

“People prank call each other, not prank kidnapping and blackmailing.” She tried to yank off her arm but he was so strong. “Screw you all!” she screamed, “I’ll make you feel sorry for this.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell the police, did you?” Josh asked worriedly.

“You can’t tell the police, Lena!” Jared warned her, grabbing her other forearm.

“You all dragged me into this,” Robert got frustrated and tried to leave but Josh held him back.

“It’s okay, we just need to make sure that Lena doesn’t tell,” Jack reassured them, his grip on Lena got tighter.

“Let go of me,” she said, wincing in pain. Her mind was going all crazy with the Jack being kidnapped, turning out to be only a sick joke of him, “Jack, let go!”

“Not until you take back what you said,” Jack turned to her, his kindness was nowhere to be found. He looked serious. “You’re not calling the police and you’re not breaking up with me.”

This time, Lena felt truly scared. Four big and tall men, surrounding her, threatened by their act could be exposed, seemed like they would do everything to get away with this. The situation was so familiar and she even felt the pain from the scar on the back of her head throbbing back.

Her hands started shaking due to the fear and her mind was getting dizzy. But she was a stubborn girl, so she still answered with a stern voice, “Fuck you.”

“Bitch, just shut up!” Robert shouted.

Something created a scratching sound and they all stared at the window to see a horrifying creature crawling through the window, eyes burning with anger, a shining blade captured between the teeth. The blonde hair was scattered around her face, her breath formed smoke around the knife. Her eyes glued to Lena and she immediately felt safer already.

_Kara._

“What the fu-” That was what Jack could mutter before he got tackled down by Kara. The grips on Lena’s arms were gone and she was pushed down as the boys were being overpowered by only one woman, dripping in wet clothes, going at them mercilessly. Lena watched as Jack got the most punches, Josh was knocked unconscious after receiving a kick to the chest. Jared was the biggest guy but he seemed tiny comparing to Kara’s moves. Jack grabbed the chair to smash at Kara’s back while she was busy with Jared.

“Behind you!” Lena warned the blonde. In the next second, Kara ducked her head and Jack ended up hitting his own brother, who collapsed to the ground with a grunt.

Robert almost got away but Kara held his hoodie and immediately pinned him on the floor, face down and Lena thought his nose broke. “Stay down,” Kara gritted through the knife.

“You again?” Jack growled and Lena noticed the pocket knife that she had dropped was in his hand, “Bitch, I’ll teach you a lesson for last time.”

Jack was still very pissed about Kara tackling him in Lena’s room and he was out for blood. Lena worriedly looked as Kara slowly got off Robert’s back and kept eye contact with Jack. She took the knife off her lips and frowned at him.

“I suggest you stop, Jack,” the Detective warned him.

“You don’t suggest me shit,” he snapped back, voice filled with anger due to pain or humiliation or maybe both.

“Listen to her,” Lena shouted at him, “just stop!”

He didn’t stop. The next thing Lena knew was Jack coming straight at Kara, wielding the knife blindly, hoping to cause some damage at the skillful Detective. Of course, Kara quickly discarded the weapon out of his hand and sent him to the ground. His sleeves were ripped to the wrist, Kara turned them into some kind of improvised rope and tied him up.

“Bitch, get off me!” he protested and Kara pointed her index finger at his face.

“One more word and I’ll break your arms, get that?” Lena had never seen the blonde so furious and dangerous like right now. Her voice was deep and rough just like how she looked. Had she been swimming?

Kara stood up and walked to Lena, but the heiress’ eyes were still on Jack’s face. Jack, kind and nice Jack, was now a vicious scoundrel, who was ready to inflict dominant power over her to get what he wanted. And his brothers, too? Lena hadn’t met them for a while and this was how they treated her? A prank victim?

“Are you okay?” Lena looked up at Kara, who asked her casually like she hadn’t just sabotaged a massive prank created by four men. Kara crouched down in front of her and placed one hand on her cheek. “Answer me, Princess.”

“I’m…” Lena swallowed and she couldn’t move. Her body only now came to the reality of what it had gone through and the strained muscles started relaxing. The pain kicked in her legs, her arms, and mind. “...okay.”

“Alright, can you walk?” Kara asked and started examining Lena overall even though the Detective herself looked like shit, “Or lift your arms?”

“I think so,” Lena raised one arm and Kara took it, giving her a steady hold to stand up. Lena refused to fall onto the blonde, even though it would make her legs feel better.

“We’re getting out of here,” Kara said and led her away.

Lena stopped the blonde and pointed at the red light above their heads, “Get the video, please.”

Kara hopped up and pulled the camera down, clicking something on it and took the USB, giving it to Lena. She tucked it into her jean pocket, gave Jack a last disgusted look and walked out of the room with Kara.

The night sky was very cold and Lena was sure that Kara was shaking when they returned to the boat. They didn’t say anything on the way back simply because there were too many things to say, just no one wanted to start.

Lena’s eyes occasionally flickered at Kara’s lips that turned pale in the cold and she felt like the biggest bitch in the world, not being able to ask a simple question to check on the blonde. Mostly because she was so embarrassed and humiliated for doing whatever she had done, just to be caught in a stupid prank. It wasn’t a real threat.

Lena took off her jacket and gave it to Kara when the blonde was about to paddle back. Blue eyes darkened by the night gazed at her questioningly. With a hoarse voice from all the shouting, Lena explained, “You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine,” Kara responded without much hesitation.

“Just take it!” Lena snapped at the stubborn blonde and then realized she was being irrational and softened her voice, “please.”

After a moment of consideration, Kara nodded and grabbed the jacket, putting it on. “Thank you.”

Kara sat down. Lena followed her and grabbed the paddles before the blonde had the chance to. Kara gave her a look of disapproval but as Lena started swirling the handles, she stayed quiet. They both knew Kara lost more energy than Lena at this point.

“How did you find me?” Lena asked after two minutes.

“I’m a Detective, Lena. I detect,” Kara answered. Lena couldn’t tell if the blonde was mad or upset, the overall feeling was tiredness. “What happened?”

Lena sighed, couldn’t help a frown when she thought back at how naive she was, falling for the obvious trap. “It was a prank. Jack faked his kidnapping to film my reaction.”

“He lured you there just to film a reaction?” Kara asked again because apparently, viral prank videos were not something familiar with her. Lena only nodded and said nothing more because she was simply too tired to think. The pressure of spinning out a way to save Jack had extracted every ounce of strength left in her brain, all she could do right now was paddling this damn boat back to the house and sleeping.

The music was still on back at the house, the people were still dancing as seen through the window. Lena didn’t hurry to return to the house, she stood and waited for Kara to climb on the dock and they both walked together.

“Do you think they would notice we were gone?” Kara asked, eyes still scanning the area, “Do we need a story?”

“They would be too drunk to know that by now,” Lena claimed because she knew her friends well, minus Jack-ass, apparently, “don’t worry.”

Kara chuckled. She was soaking wet, exhausted, freezing but she was still chuckling right next to Lena. “That’s funny.”

“What’s funny?” she asked as they reached the porch.

“I’m usually the one to say _‘don’t worry’_ because I’m supposed to protect you and all that. Now you’re saying that to me,” Kara answered with a joyful tone, “What are you protecting me from?”

_Me._

The answer appeared in Lena’s brain almost automatically and it stirred up something in her stomach again. She shook her head and replaced the answer with something light-hearted, “From yourself. You can fight but your cop tail is swiping on the ground. You need to retouch your acting skill if you want to keep the cousin act on.”

Kara, for the first time since they met, rolled her eyes but a smile was forming on her lips. “Are you saying that you’d help me? Be actually nice?”

Now it was Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. Then she became more serious in her response, “That’s the least I can do after you came to rescue me.”

Kara stared at her, half-confused, half-surprised. They were standing right outside the door but none made the move to open it. Lena felt like there was something growing between them and it would be harshly cut off if they stepped inside the house right now.

“Is that a _‘thank you’_ I hear?” Kara’s reply was like a tease but didn’t sound joking at all.

Lena gulped. She could have turned this into a joke and went along with it. But she didn’t want that. She wanted to be sincere for at least once. “No.” She looked straight into Kara’s eyes and spoke, “Thank you for saving me, even though I have tricked you and gone on my own into trouble.”

A corner of Kara’s mouth bent comically upward, painting a bitter smirk on the blonde’s lips. “Tricked…” she muttered. That was when Lena realized she had called the kiss between them nothing but a trick. Just to fool Kara out of the way so Lena could escape. And it should be a trick, simple as that. Right?

_Wrong._

Lena opened her mouth to explain herself but Kara had reached for the doorknob and twisted. The music blasted loudly into her ears, shattering that very something growing between them, leaving an uncomfortable taste on the tip of her tongue when Kara set one foot inside the house.

“I need a shower,” was all Kara said before she really turned away.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Kara let the loud music took her thoughts away.

Just like Lena had predicted, no one asked them or even wondered where they had been because they were all drunk. Some were dancing, some were lying on the floor. Jessica ran into Lena, blabbering something about Heather and the shaver before falling onto the couch and started singing ‘God bless America’.

She made a beeline for their room upstairs and didn’t need to check to know that Lena was following hot right behind. The wet clothes were starting to dry on their own and she felt really uncomfortable moving around in those. But the main reason of her rushing into the bathroom so quickly was also the raven-haired girl who was standing in the same room.

_It was only a trick. A clever trick to distract you._

She kept thinking that when she peeled the pants off her legs, shuddered when she touched her own skin and found it was freezing. The water was warm, at least that was a good thing.

She exhaled in satisfaction under the shower, feeling the water hugging her, untying her muscles, smoothing her bruises. When she climbed through the window, she had brought along some pretty painful bruises and some of the attacks from the men had actually hit her so right now, she was covered in black-purple circles, mostly about her ribs and arms, a few on her thighs and a long scratch on her right calf. It was burning because it was an open wound. She didn’t remember how she got it, to be honest.

All of those bruises and wound didn’t hurt her. They made her feel pain, but they didn’t hurt her.

Lena’s kiss hurt her.

No, that wasn’t true. The word Lena used to describe that kiss hurt her, to be exact.

_A trick._

Kara shouldn’t be affected by this. She fully knew that kiss meant nothing but a diversion so that Kara would be confused and give Lena the chance she needed. But why was she feeling so hurt by just one word like this? What was she expecting Lena to say? That the kiss meant something else?

She sighed, letting the water wash off her thoughts.

After the shower, a quick one because she bet Lena would love to take a shower too, Kara put on fresh clothes, trying not to touch the scratch by rolling one side of the sweatpants up to her knee. Thinking that she should go to sleep, Kara brushed her teeth and washed her face. Leaving the bathroom, she called out for Lena.

The name stuck in her mouth when her eyes caught the sight of the brunette, sitting on the couch with her head leaned on the back of the seat, face turning right at her, eyes closed. Lena was sleeping. On the couch. Where Kara would sleep tonight.

The flip in Kara’s stomach alerted her of something raw and hungry. Her eyes trailed along Lena’s black hair, flowing gracefully on the ugly couch down to her shoulders. She stepped closer, observing how Lena’s chest heaving and lowering to the rhythm of her breathing, letting the itching urge to flow down at her groin.

That kiss. She wanted to repeat it, over and over.

Probably she might do more than just kissing if allowed.

This was no debate. She wanted Lena.

_But Lena doesn’t want me._

The thought poured a bucket of cold water down on her burning flame of lust. And the bucket dropped on her head too.

_Wake up, Kara._

_This is Lena Luthor._

_She’s not your friend._

_She’s not a random woman._

_She doesn’t care about you anymore than just a Detective whose job is to protect her._

_You don’t care about her more than just a witness of the case._

_Stop reaching._

Kara turned away, putting the wet clothes in a fresh bag and came close to the sleeping brunette. She observed carefully before crouched down, lifting Lena’s head to place one arm under her neck. Then she slowly slid the other arm under Lena’s knees and took a deep breath before lifting the brunette up.

Lena was feather light. Not surprising.

Kara was thankful for that because it would be embarrassing to drop the girl due to not being able to carry her. Even if Lena was heavier, Kara could still do this, but tonight she had had some bad bruises and the open wound was still burning so it was a blessing that she could carry Lena as easy as she had expected.

Like an instinct, Lena’s head fell against her arm, her entire body leaned towards Kara and that made Kara freeze for a second, thinking that the brunette was waking up.

Gravity knew how to fool people.

Kara bit back a sigh and moved to the bed, gently put Lena’s legs down the mattress first and attentively lowered her upper body after that. She ignored the closeness of their bodies to provide herself a moral compass, steering her away from improper thoughts. It was easy and tempting to imagine the kiss again, especially when Lena’s lips were this close to hers. But of course, as soon as Kara could retreat her arms back, she turned to Lena’s feet, took the boots off, covered her with the blanket, then returned to the couch.

She searched for fresh bandages in the suitcase and wrapped up the red streak on her calf temporarily. It didn’t need stitches, though she should replace the bandage tomorrow morning if she didn’t want it to get worse. After everything was done, she laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

Her mind didn’t rest.

She needed to know if the black car following them the other day was Jack’s or it belonged to somebody else. And she still couldn’t understand why Jack pulled that stupid prank just to film a video.

She still remembered how worried and angry she felt when she reached the window of the cabin, seeing how Lena was cornered by four large men, one of them was raising his hand, ready to inflict violence on her. Every ounce of blood inside Kara was boiling when she charged in, going for Jack first. He was the closest one to her. Then she took down the short one easily, he looked too scared already. She was too lost in the anger she hadn’t seen the chair coming in. Thanked to Lena’s warning, she avoided it in time and conveniently took down the big one right after that.

The one that was about to hit Lena, Kara planned to corrupt all of his limbs but somehow she was still sane enough to only break his nose by smashing his disgusting face down on the floor. Maybe it was because Lena was still in the room, she shouldn’t witness another act of violence coming from lack of control again. All Kara needed to do was inactivate them all.

And Jack, stupid Jack, just had to provoke her. In every second of her fight with Jack, with every punch she gave him, it was also her question for Lena.

Why did you pick a person like him?

Why didn’t you tell me about this?

Why didn’t you let me protect you?

Kara didn’t knock him out of his sense, just tie him up. She was tired of beating people. All she wanted was to take Lena back safe and sound.

It was her job.

She was paid to do this.

All of the smiles, the jokes, the feelings were all paid for.

That kiss meant nothing.

Nothing.

The case was more important.

Lena needed to remember some details quickly before Kara forgot the real reason why she was here. Then she could go back to the department and leave all of this behind to move on with her life.

She would forget about Lena Luthor when she had Corben in hands.

Lena would forget about her when the mission was completed.

Slowly drifting into slumber, Kara still felt the sting of the touch Lena had left on her lips and accepted it like another bruise of the job.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

Something was chasing her.

Lena ran and ran and ran. Her heart was about to explode.

She tripped over something.

She fell.

And dropped to the ground.

Something was lying under her legs. She tripped over that. Someone.

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

Around the person. Around her legs. On her clothes, on her face.

The person moved. It startled her.

It was a woman. Dark hair, green eyes and pale skin dampened with blood.

“Lena… run…”

The horror in the woman’s voice sent shivers down Lena’s spines.

Her lips opened to replied to the woman with a word that got stuck between her teeth. Someone tried to cover her mouth and she couldn’t say the word out loud. That was when the actual cry pulled her out of the sleep and turned into a real sound.

“Mom!”

She panted heavily, gut wrenched painfully, sweat dripping down her face, her palms. The blood on her hands, it felt so real that she had to rub her hands on the blanket to see that it was only a dream.

Something approached her and she jumped away.

“It’s me,” the Detective whispered in the dark.

The crazy beat of Lena’s heart slowed down a bit at the familiar voice. “Kara?”

“Yes. Can I turn the lamp on?”

“Okay.”

“Close your eyes.”

She did as told, taking the time to settle herself from the adrenaline rush from the events of the scary dream as her eyes indirectly took in the brightness through the lids. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing Lena saw was Kara’s worried face. It calmed her and saddened her at the same time. After everything Lena had put her through, Kara was still the one around to make her feel safe.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Kara asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lena scooted to the blonde like grabbing on an anchor of sanity. “I think so. It’s more like a memory.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “About the club?”

“No,” Lena sighed and noticed the image of kittens on Kara’s sweatshirt. She smiled gently at that and continued, “about a night long ago.” Finally, she admitted, “I’m scared.”

Lena thought Kara would ask more but the blonde only stared at her in concern and patted gently on the pillow. “Lay down, I’ll be here.”

After a second of consideration, Lena set her back down, her hands reached for the hem of Kara’s sweatshirt. “Don't leave until I fall asleep.”

Kara pulled the blanket to cover up to Lena’s shoulder. One elbow pressing on the pillow, right next to Lena’s head, Kara nearly laid next to her. “I won't,” she whispered.

Lena scooted closer to Kara again, feeling the warmth and the safety radiating from the blonde. It was unfair, to ask so much from the blonde, Lena knew. But she was so selfish to let go the rare time she actually felt secured around someone. She was such a terrible person, but only for tonight only, she would have this feeling wrapping her into sleep again. 

Only tonight.

Drown in the light of the lamp, the heiress had her head near the blonde’s arm, gripping tightly on the blonde’s shirt. Her eyes closed, a faint smile painted on her lips that matched the blonde’s. They stayed on the bed, silently fell back to sleep.

Only tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the update :))


	6. Day Five, Night Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth day of the mission.
> 
> Lots of fluff, I suppose :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been long since the last update ;) I hope nobody gets mad.
> 
> This chapter is fun to write, though it took me long to finish. I love writing many ways to make our girls fall in love.
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning had never been this warm to Lena.

She always slept alone, regardless staying with friends or family, she always slept on her own. Therefore, she was used to the coolness surrounding her, the heat of her own body coiling under the blanket. Lena Luthor was used to be on her own.

And now she wasn’t alone.

A comfortable weight draped neatly on her waist, bringing the heat radiating from behind her to the front a bit, resting nicely near her chest. Lena instinctively leaned backwards so her back would be nearer to the warmth, her eyes felt like they shouldn’t open, ever. This was so good and cozy, she didn’t want to leave.

There was something vibrated gently at the nape of her neck, a whiff of hot air fanned over it. She shivered to the excitement of goosebumps running from her neck down to her shoulders and chest. The weight on her waist shifted a bit when her ears made out of the vibration behind her head was a hum.

Somebody was humming.

“Mhmm…”

Her eyes shot open because she didn’t think she would agree laying down along with anyone. Her heart jumped to another level of fast when she realized the gentle weight right around her waist was an arm.

Then she remembered.

 

_“Don’t leave until I fall asleep.”_

_“I won’t.”_

 

A glaring heat overcame Lena’s face and then entire body that had nothing to do with the fact that the Detective was spooning her from behind. Or probably it did. She remembered why she wanted Kara to stay around but she hadn’t thought that this was how they ended up in this position.

She didn’t complain, though.

Having another person wrapping you from behind wasn’t a bad feeling, at all. She ignored the little angel dancing on her shoulder, screaming at her, telling her to leave the blonde’s embrace immediately. It was still very early, she just wanted to roll back into sleep again.

The events of last night returned to her mind. From the notes to the feeling of being threatened by the people she had thought she knew, yesterday had been so crazy. It was like a bad horror thriller, where the main character was so dumb, following the anonymous instructions and leaving her only protection behind and sprinting for danger. Lena hadn’t imagined herself being fooled so ridiculously like this. She must have trusted Jack too much while she should have trusted Kara more. Lena felt stupid.

Her eyes casted down to Kara’s hand right near hers. In the morning light, every evidence of last night brutal encounter was visible. On the knuckles, there were the pink-purple bruises laying on Kara’s skin. Lena gingerly brushed her fingers over them and felt the sting in her chest when she realized Kara’s skin was rough and these wounds must have been familiar to the blonde, due to the nature of her job. Ignoring that Kara might wake up, Lena placed her hand on Kara’s, brought it closer to her face to observe.

The bruises ran along Kara’s fingers from the knuckles down. They looked painful. They must be very painful. Lena remembered in movies, they usually placed something cold over the bruises to ease the pain and she wondered if she should do that to Kara’s bruises.

Maybe the cold drinks in the fridge could do the trick, she thought and gently rolled away to get out of the wrap. But to her surprise, Kara’s arm tightened its grip around her, holding her back. Lena’s face heated up again when Kara’s hand located right under her breasts, trapping her in an awkward position of being hugged tightly. Even worse, she felt the blonde snuggling her face into her neck, humming satisfyingly again in her hair.

Lena should be uncomfortable. She should. But she didn’t, that was the point.

It was Kara, the annoying Detective with granny attitude that provoked every mean bone in her body to action. The woman who said to her face that she was not worth the effort to get to know. Lena had actively ignored her for the past day because she couldn’t bear the thought of spending time around her.

And here she was, barely trying to move away from the blonde’s embrace. And it wasn’t because she was still sleepy and the warm feeling was so nice. Lena was fully aware of the situation and how it would look if the blonde woke up right at this moment.

Yet she didn’t want to leave.

Lena let her head rest on the pillow once again.

She thought about the kiss. What did it mean for her?

Sure, it was a distraction, at first. Then it wasn’t. And then it was something in between. Confusion was not something Lena Luthor usually encountered so it affected her stronger.

Should she talk to Kara about it?

A sound interrupted her thoughts right outside the door. Heather’s voice rang sleepily through the wooden material, “Lena? Kara? Come down for breakfast and then we’ll leave, okay?”

“Okay, thank you,” Lena responded just loud enough to Heather would hear it and came back downstairs without waking Kara up.

After the footsteps outside the door were no longer be heard, Lena slowly lifted Kara’s arm away and strategically pressed herself deeper into the mattress so she would skate herself out of Kara’s reach onto the other side of the bed.

Her back immediately missed the heat and the chilly morning air sent Lena a little shivering as she stood next to the bed. Looking back at Kara, whose body curled up into the lingering warmth at where Lena had been like a cat, Lena smiled. Kara was indeed a beautiful woman, especially when she let her hair go freely like that, embracing her face, her shoulder and on the pillow. Lena didn’t know who had given Kara the idea of wearing glasses to disguise but they hid Kara’s beautiful eyes or sometimes the clever look gleaming inside that baby blue gaze.

While taking a shower, Lena thought about how Kara would look in normal life. How did she dress to the department? How did she talk to others? Did she have her hair in a ponytail too? Where did she live? How many changes had she done to herself to fit into this role?

Lena found herself more and more curious about Kara, the real Kara who had a whole life that had nothing to do with Lena. Her heart dropped a bit, thinking that once everything was over, Kara would go back to her life and Lena would continue hers like they hadn’t met. She didn’t enjoy the thought at all. More or less, the sight of the blonde had started grow on her, especially after last night and even if Lena wasn’t willing to admit that out loud, she couldn’t lie to herself.

She liked Kara.

How much? Lena didn’t want to think about it. Only liking a person who drove like she was haunted by a driver instructor’s ghost was already a huge thing for her to acknowledge for one day.

When she returned to the room, Kara was still on the bed, curling under the blanket just like how Lena left her. Feeling something unusual, Lena walked to the blonde and noticed the glistening drops on Kara’s face. She was sweating.

Lena pulled the blanket away, thinking that the blonde was hot but then she saw how dampened the blonde’s outfit was, she realized Kara was sick.

Of course, she had been under cold water last night and wearing wet clothes through all the way back. How could she be so insensitive? How could she sleep on the comfy bed while the one who deserved it slept on the couch? Even for half of the night.

Lena put her stuff back in the suitcase and returned to Kara, placed a palm on Kara’s forehead to find it warmer than usual. Probably the coolness of Lena’s hand had woken Kara up, the Detective opened her eyes and looked up at Lena with a tired expression.

“Good morning, Princess,” she whispered through her pale lips, a half-smile appeared faintly.

If Lena wasn’t worried, she might be flustered by the unofficial title Kara always used to call her. She smiled down and asked, “Morning, how are you feeling?”

“Wet,” Kara answered and then her eyes grew wider, she laughed breathily, “that came out so wrong.” Lena bit her lips to keep herself from grinning. “I mean, I’m dripping in sweats. Why is it so hot?”

“You have a fever, Detective,” Lena said, half-announcing, half-warning.

“Really?” Kara’s eyebrows raised higher, “No problem, I have aspirin.”

“Where?” Lena asked, looking around, “In your suitcase?”

“Yes, I’ll just-” Kara tried to sit up and Lena wanted to push her down, then suddenly got awkward and assisted the blonde by dragging the suitcase to her. “Thank you,” Kara muttered tiredly as she opened the lid, going through everything to pull out a little pill container and threw one pill into her mouth.

Lena watched as she miserably tried to swallow. She grabbed the bottle of water on the table and handed the Detective. Kara took a big chug to digest the pill and dropped herself back on the bed and then winced.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Lena asked, worried.

“Ah, no, just- I need to take a shower,” the blonde rolled over and stood up, staggering a bit.

“Are you sure you can do that?” Lena doubtfully questioned, half-spreading her arms to catch Kara if she fell, “I don’t think a shower is a good idea right now.”

Kara was picking up new clothes from the suitcase, looking up at her, “I’m not going to sit on the car for two hours like this.”

“You’re tired. What if you fall in there?” Lena responded, stepping behind Kara as the blonde walked to the bathroom door, “Or the water might make it worse.”

Kara paused half-way, turned around and said jokingly, “So? Since when you care?”

Lena was taken aback by the tease and found herself speechless. “I’m-”

“I won’t die that easily,” Kara laughed, started drawing the door, “Who else would protect you, Princess?”

Lena couldn’t say anything, even after the door was closed in front of her. The Detective thought she didn’t care about her at all but still put the mission of keeping Lena safe her priority. The annoyance kicking at her chest made her realize that she had done something awful to this woman and even if she hadn’t meant to cause so much distrust, it happened anyway.

If it was a few days ago, Lena wouldn’t give a damn what Kara thought about her.

If it was a few days ago, Lena wouldn’t bother to see what happened to Kara.

If it was a few days ago, Lena wouldn’t feel slightly guilty for kissing Kara.

What changed?

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

Kara remembered the last time she got sick.

It was about eight years ago, before Kara had even applied for the academy. Kara didn’t recall how she got sick but she was bedridden for days. Alex had taken her vacation time to stay and pampered Kara to the fullest. Kara was always the little sister that Alex loved and cared about the most.

After Alex’s death, Kara never let herself get sick again. Even if somehow she did, she could take care of herself. She had grown to be someone who didn’t cry when Alex’s name was mentioned, her heart was still hurt thinking about Alex but it wasn’t weak.

Kara Danvers didn’t need anyone else so she didn’t let anyone into her life.

And she had thought that was it, until she collapsed right in front of the door into her bedroom in the Luthors’ household. Her sight was shielded by her own exhaustion and her ears only caught the sound of someone running to her, holding her in their arms and said constantly:

“I got you. I got you.”

_Who is that?_

_Are you an angel?_

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

Lena was seriously worried when she caught Kara’s unconscious body right before her head touched the ground. She might or might not have panicked and yelled out for help from the maids, who assisted her to bring the blonde into bed.

She asked for a private doctor. He came to check and reassured Lena that Kara was only too exhausted and had been working too hard so her body was showing that she needed rest. He told Lena about how she should take care of the patient and left after leaving a description for medicine.

Lena had made the mission of giving the Detective the best treatment during sickness her priority. She had cancelled her classes, school and told her friends that she would stay home until Kara got better. The Detective was supposed to be around her all the time, and now it made sense that Lena did the same.

She had opened the windows, letting fresh air in just like how the doctor had said. Then she had prepared the water, the medicines, all of them.

There was only one thing left to do: The patient should wear comfortable clothing.

Kara was wearing a long-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of travel pants, so it should be easy to take them off.

Lena blushed a bit, thinking about stripping the Detective without her permission. But Kara was unconscious and the dampened clothes would be bad for her. And the idea of letting anyone else doing this was just so wrong because she wouldn’t want a complete stranger to touch her without her consent. To be honest, Lena was also a stranger to Kara but she had promised herself to take care of her, and that was what she would do.

She sat on the edge of the bed, pushing lightly on the blonde’s shoulder to check if she was really out of it. Kara didn’t react so Lena’s eyes shifted to the hem of her T-shirt. The new clothes that Lena had found in the blonde’s suitcase were ready right here.

The heiress took a deep breath and held the hem with careful fingers, slowly lifting the material upward. Her eyes switched back and forth between the shirt and Kara’s face because she felt like a thief, stealing looks at something she wasn’t allowed to see. The first few inches of skin were starting to be revealed in Lena’s sight and at the same time she felt blood rushing to her face.

_What’s the big deal? You have seen this already._

_They’re just bare stomach. With abs._

_Not a problem._

Drawing in a deep breath, Lena slid her hands around Kara’s waist to heave the shirt higher.

She had expected abs, but not _this_.

Bruises. Purple bruises taking places on Kara’s stomach. From her waist up to near her bra. Lena bit her lips to hold back a small cry of surprise, of the reaction seeing such painful marks spreading on the Detective. Pushing the embarrassment away, Lena crouched down and carefully lifted Kara’s head so that her face would rest on Lena’s shoulder. She gently pulled the blonde to sit up with her upper body leaning on her. The heat from Kara made Lena fully aware of their bodies’ position so that she should be hurry.

Lena pulled the shirt over Kara’s chest, then lifted each arm to get them free from the shirt and finally Kara’s head.

“Oomph…” Kara grunted when Lena accidentally let go of her head too quick.

“Sorry,” Lena answered, half-apologetic, half-amused, “I’ve never done this.”

“Damn…”

The answer came unexpectedly, halting every neutron in Lena’s brain because she was so sure that Kara couldn’t be conscious. She held still and prepared herself for another response or tease but Kara said nothing more. Lena guessed it was just unconscious words that everyone said while they were sleeping because the Detective would never say _‘damn’_.

Dressing an unconscious person was harder than getting them out of clothes. Much harder.

Lena had struggled with Kara’s arms and also her own distraction when she touched the biceps but ultimately she finished the task. Next was the pants. The traveling pants were, again, easy to take off but Lena found herself gawking at Kara’s bare legs again. They were firm and had a few bruises on it. Then she saw the bandages around the blonde’s right calf and wondered if she should change it.

_She must have gotten this last night,_ she thought and came down stairs to get the first aid kit. Lena had gone through a quick first aid session at school and she hoped that the little knowledge about bandaging wouldn’t fail her.

The pink color on the dampened bandage indicated blood and Lena felt her heart heavier. Lena had had bruises before, but bleeding injure she had only one. The scar of it was still presented on the back of her head like an everlasting reminder of the worst moments of her life. The metallic smell and taste of her own blood were still so fresh that even though the therapist had helped a lot, Lena still got flashbacks whenever she saw blood.

Lena slowly removed the first layer of the round and propped Kara’s foot on her folded leg to have better angle of taking the bandage. Eventually, the wound appeared, sharp and thin. It was a long cut on the outside of the calf, slashing through something that Lena hadn’t expected to find on Kara’s skin.

A tattoo.

It took Lena a moment to make shape of the little words running right on the wound, now were cut in half and a part was painted by dry blood. She carefully used fresh cloth to tap warm water on the edge of the wound and gently washed away the scarlet mark. Kara’s leg jerked up a bit due to the pain and Lena muttered an apology.

The tattoo was now revealed fully.

 

_**Arrivederci, angelo** _

 

She frowned at the cryptic cloud at first but then she noticed that people usually have meaningful tattoos or just for visual effects. In this case, Lena could tell that this word meant something to the Detective. She was curious, of course, but she planned not to ask about it because she felt like she didn't earn enough right to know.

Lena opened the sterile water bottle with the word _‘Iso-betadine’_ on it and grabbed a piece of cotton bud to dampen it with the dark red liquid, then proceeded to sterilise Kara’s wound. She had done it pretty well in the class so she believed that she didn't screw up now.

Kara’s leg moved a bit when Lena touched the wound a bit deep but overall, she had finished the task without much trouble and she considered that a success. Quickly wrapping the wound back carefully, Lena casted aside the jumping questions about Kara’s personal life on the other side of the mission and started putting clothes back on the blonde.

There was moment of self-criticism and readjustment when Lena pulled the waistband of the new pants up to the length of Kara’s thighs. She mumbled to herself that the act was purely for health care purpose only and pretended that she wasn't blushing to slide her hands under Kara’s firm butt, dragging the waistband up to her hips.

Finally finished, Lena sat back and took a breath. She wasn't really good at taking care of people. Actually, she never had to take care of anyone but herself. And who was Kara, a mere stranger who was brought into her life by a twist of events, a person whose personal rules broke hers but somehow she cared for a bit more than she should.

A preposterous change of tides.

She heard a groan from Kara. Quickly throwing the clothes into the basket, Lena grabbed the medicines and water on the table, prepared herself to be questioned.

“Where am I?” asked Kara, her voice had become hoarse and thick.

“At my house. You're okay,” she answered, keeping her tone as casual as possible but not too cold, “How are you feeling?”

Kara smiled faintly, a crinkle appeared between her brows, “Like somebody just dragged me up the stairs.”

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled, thinking how she had let the blonde’s head drop so badly on her shoulder earlier, “I’ll let you rest.”

Blue eyes widened at her. Lena quickly rechecked her words and found nothing that could earn such reaction from the other woman like that. Kara blinked and tried to sit up. Lena didn't hesitate to snatch a pillow near by and placed it behind Kara’s back. The action earned a quizzical look from the blonde. “Thanks,” Kara muttered.

“What?” Lena half-smiled, giving in to her curiosity of Kara’s reaction, “Why are you looking at me like I’ve grown three heads?”

“You said ‘sorry’, didn’t you?” the Detective was still staring at Lena attentively like she was expecting something to jump out and wipe off the confusion swimming in her eyes, “as in _‘apologize’_?

“...yes,” she replied slowly, suddenly felt like she was walking into a trap of words, “so?”

Kara’s lips curved up into a gentle smile that looked like she tried to hide but couldn't. “Why?” Kara squinted her eyes, though tiredly

Her fingers twisted among themselves, a little knot grew in her throat when her mind realized the real reason the apology automatically jumped out of her mouth coming from her conscience. Lena had caused this, from the kiss to the rescuing, it was all her fault that Kara got sick. She tried not to avoid the blonde’s gaze and answered with the most earnest tone possible, “Because that's what I should do. I…” Lena trailed off because she had no idea how to start and sound sincere, “...you got sick because of me. And I’m really sorry.”

Her eyes locked with Kara’s for a minute too long and Lena started feeling like an idiot. When a person apologized to another, didn't they at least deserve a reply?

 

___________________

 

 

Kara couldn't believe her ears when she first heard the word ‘sorry’ from Lena. As a joke that bet on her own heart, she hoped to hear it again, probably fell into Lena’s plan of capturing her trust for later favor. She hadn't expected to receive a clear and proper apology from the brunette. Was it because she looked so pathetic and miserable that Lena felt like pitying her?

“...okay,” she said finally, when the silence became so awkward.

Lena’s eyes grew wider a bit. “Okay? That's it?”

Kara nodded and watched the stunned look on Lena stay. “Yes. Unless you want to talk about something else.”

The girl in front of her blinked twice and Kara didn't miss how her cheeks reddened no matter how tired she was. What was going through Lena’s mind at the moment? Was it about the kiss? Kara didn't know how to react if they were going to talk about it now. Should she tell Lena what she actually felt about the kiss or buried it and put on something that was acceptable? If Alex was here, she would tell Kara to focus on the job, everything else aside, especially everything that could risk her and her witness’ life. But Kara’s heart was always about honesty, lying made her uncomfortable.

Lena’s eyes drifted to left and right, like she was checking to see if anyone else was around to overhear them. Then she stared down at somewhere and replied, “I-If you want to talk about it, then talk.”

Kara’s breath caught in her throat, her dry and stiff throat. Suddenly realized her body was on the verge of exhaustion just not too long ago, Kara changed the subject, “Can you please give me some water first? I’m so thirsty.”

Lena did as asked and gawked pointedly as Kara chugged down the cool liquid and tried to buy some time to figure out what she should say. Lena was still staring, was still blushing and God helped her but Kara couldn't think of anything else but thinking that perhaps Lena enjoyed the kiss too.

She set the glass on the rest spot on her stomach and awkwardly continued, “So… talk?”

“I didn't mean to do it without your permission,” said Lena very quickly like she couldn't hold back, “and I completely understand if you're mad at me.”

Blinking away the first strike, Kara slowly responded, “Well… I was surprised but judging what was happening then, I know your reasons. Of course I would appreciate more if you didn't put me in a blind spot like that. I can handle everything.”

The stress between Lena’s brows deepened. “I can't do that. You probably don't believe me now but I’d try to work with you from now on.”

The sincerity in Lena’s voice kicked down the wall of defense Kara had put up to shield herself from the brunette. She smiled, ignoring the slight pain from the stiff lips. “Good to hear. But hey, I hope you didn't hate it because I didn't either.”

The blush exploded on Lena’s face, “Wh-what? I certainly didn't mean to check you out. Don't be so smug about it!”

The smile froze on Kara’s face. Something clicked in her head like a gun. What Lena just said made she think of a slight chance that they were not talking about the same thing. “Check me out? What are you talking about?”

It seemed like Lena realized the mismatched theme between their perspectives as well. She frowned, muttered, “About earlier, when I had to change your clothes while you were unconscious.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush. “Wait, you changed my clothes?” She looked down on her very new and very fresh T-shirt and pants, then back at Lena’s very surprised face. “You saw me naked?” Kara didn't mean to sound too shocked but her heart was racing with the image of Lena checking her out and not being impressed had been already sent to her fuzzy brain. 

Abruptly jumping away from the seat, Lena scrambled to her feet, gesturing wildly on Kara’s body, “The doctor said you should wear dry clothes and- it’s for medical reason only! And you weren't naked! Even if you were, I wouldn't even look. Not that I’d look when you weren't. I didn't look. That's all.”

Kara bit her lips, trying not to burst out laughing. Looking at Lena, the way her ears were burning into the scarlet color that matched her cheeks. She hadn't expected to see Lena being so confused and it took her so aback that she forgot about the embarrassment of being seen at the state of lacking clothes by the woman she was attracted to. Heck, she felt so much better that it wasn't the kiss Lena was talking about.

“Okay, I understand, Princess,” she spoke after the urge to laugh faded away, “What happens here, stays here.”

Lena threw her a glance of reassurance and then a shy smile painted faintly on her natural pink lips. She wasn't wearing any lipstick today.

_Interesting._

She looked good.

_Not surprising._

“Ok. Good,” Lena said, seemingly looked calmer and started regaining her usual composer, “you were talking about something, right?”

_Crap._

Kara looked away, pretending like putting the cup of water down on the counter next to the bed was the utmost importance at the moment. “Nothing.”

“Come on,” Lena sat back down on the chair, eyeing her with curiosity, “what can be worse than me admitting dressing you up? What happens here, stays here.”

Kara juggled her options and realized this was the right time to talk about what was weighing on her heart. She knew her weakness that she usually acted out on her emotions, though she had buried it deep down, only Alex who got her, had passed away. This mission was everything she needed to stay sane. And to make it work, she needed to be clear with Lena.

“The kiss,” Kara said.

Apparently Lena hadn't seen this subject coming, the heiress’ mouth dropped and sat straighter, clearing her throat a few times before replied, “Ex-excuse me?”

_She really wants me to repeat?_

“The kiss we had back at the party. I assume you did it to distract me?” Kara responded with a calm tone. She knew better than freaking out because she couldn't expect anything out of this and Lena was probably going to treat everything differently.

“Yes,” Lena answered. Kara had predicted the word but the jab it caused in her chest was undeniable. Maybe it was better to be shut down now before hope bred more. “That was my initial purpose.”

_Initial?_

A spark of something that was similar to blind hope lightened in the midst of pain surrounding Kara’s heart. “And the not-so-initial purpose?”

“I don't know… I thought it was just that and-” Lena sighed and crossed her arms, not in a defiant way but more in a defensive way, “I think I liked it. Go ahead and laugh.”

The twisting pain in Kara’s chest melted into another kind of pain that her heart embraced and died in it. She stared at Lena, mouth agape. Then she found her voice again. “Why would I laugh at you? I liked it too.”

Everything seemed to freeze for a long minute. Nobody made a sound, just stayed silent and let the eye contact do the talking. Kara had prepared for Lena hating the kiss, not this and she found herself falling freely. She was scared of what came next for her.

“We both liked it,” Lena concluded, biting her lips in thoughts. That drew Kara’s attention back on her natural color lips. And her brain on their mutual level of affection kiss. “Funny, don't you think?”

_I want to kiss her again._

“Funny…” Kara absentmindedly repeated, staring at the brunette’s mouth like a pervert. If she hadn't been sick, she would kick herself for doing so. But since she was indeed sick...

_How can she look good with and without lipstick? If I kiss her now, would it taste differently? Her teeth are so white. And her tongue…_

“Kara!”

The call startled her and her entire body heated up as a reflex of being caught. “I’m here! What were you saying?”

Lena’s clever eyes squinted at her, boring through the clumsy act that her years of training as a Detective did not help her now at all. A smug smile spread devilishly on the heiress’ face. “You weren't thinking about the kiss, were you?”

“Absolutely not!” Kara nearly jumped off the bed if she wasn't so tired. “I-I’m tired. I’m sick. I need to rest.” She flopped down on the bed and immediately regretted it because her head started being struck by a bobbing rhythm of headache.

Lena stood up, kept the suspicious eye contact like a _‘really?’_ and arched an eyebrow as she gestured the medicines on the table, giving out to Kara. “That's your vitamins, take them.”

Kara nodded, added a smile so the brunette would leave her alone. Instead of leaving the room, Lena crouched down, her face leaned close to Kara’s. Holding back her breath, Kara pressed her head deeper into the pillow, staring up into Lena’s playful gaze. “Wh-what do you want?”

“How about we try that again?” Lena winked flirtatiously at her, stirring up all kinds of thoughts inside her head. “What happens here, stays here, remember?”

To her defense, Kara was sick so her mind wasn't thinking straight. So it was natural when she thought Lena really was going for a kiss. So her heart stopped. So her throat went dry. So she waited.

And Lena tilted her head, “I should leave you alone, you’re tired.”

Never before had Kara hated her own words so bad. “Yeah, sure, do that.”

Lena stood back up again, picking up the basket with Kara’s old clothes inside and headed for the door. Before disappearing behind the beautiful carved wooden piece, the brunette threw at Kara another knowing look over her shoulder.

“Nice abs, Detective.”

Kara might or might not yell into the pillow due to the fact that Lena just admitted checking her out and complimented her. And if she did do something immature, it would be fine because ‘what happens here, stays here’.

So ‘Lena saw me almost naked’ stayed here.

So ‘Lena liked the kiss’ stayed here.

So ‘Lena offers to kiss me again’ stayed here.

Right?

 

_______________

 

 

A figure who had just left the Luthors’ took out a burner phone and pressed one button on it, putting the device by their ear. Two rings were heard before the person on the line picked up the call.

A deep, masculine male voice shot through the speaker. _“So?”_

“Cop is down. Like you told me.” The answer came surely.

_“Are you sure the Luthor girl is clueless?”_

“Yes. It wasn't us that she saw. I don't know why she claimed so with the cops.”

_“It’s our luck. The cops would chase after ghosts. You wouldn't be exposed, your job is done. Destroy the phone after this call.”_

“Wait! What are you going to do with her? You’re not going to hurt her, are you?”

_“I need her alive, stupid.”_

“And the cop?”

A devious laughter echoed coldly. _“She’s an old acquantaince of mine.”_

“So you’re not going to hurt her? Good. Is that all?”

_“That is all.”_

The call ended.

The phone was thrown out of the window of a Bentley, crashing down on the street, broke into pieces.

A motorcycle carefully halted, the driver crouched down to pick the destroyed device up. They put the remains into their backpack, next to a mini pickaxe. A frustrated curse was heard through the thick layer of the helmet. The motorcycle heaved down due to its owner’s weight. The headlight was on and headed back to the mansion belonged to the Luthors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a long vacation at my hometown due to personal reasons and it'd take 5 months of not much access to laptop, keyboards or PC and I can only type on my phone.
> 
> Please have patience :))
> 
> And send me feedbacks to keep me inspired always!!!


	7. Night Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-defense session
> 
> Warning: depicting of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!
> 
> Again, I typed this mostly on my phone so please bear the typos, grammar, etc... 
> 
> This chapter has actions so I hope you guys can somehow picture it with my terrible writing.
> 
> I don't own any character.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“You need to take some rest.”

Lena looked up as she heard Kara’s voice. The blonde looked less pale and was getting much better in recovery today. Lena let Kara sleep and rest as much as she could while she read books nearby. Taking care of a sick person was new for her, that didn’t mean she would be less cautious or skillful. Actually, she thought she did pretty good.

“You are the sick one in the room, Detective,” she replied, closing the book and stood up. Walking to the blonde, she poured a glass of water and handed Kara. “Drink up.”

“Again?” complained Kara but she moved the elbows backward to prop herself up. Lena placed a pillow under her back and handed her the glass.

“You need to stay hydrated,” Lena said as she watched Kara drink the water, “I wouldn’t want you to collapse like yesterday.”

Kara winced, giving Lena the empty glass back. “I told you not to use that word.”

Lena rolled her eyes. The blonde hated it when she mentioned the fact that Kara had lost conscious and had to use help from others. “Well, it’s the truth. How can you protect me if you’re lying down on the ground?”

Kara only smiled, leaning back on the pillow. “That’s why I think you should learn how to defend yourself.”

Quirking up an eyebrow, Lena smirked, “Are you saying what I’m thinking?”

Kara tilted her head, pursing her lips in an amused way, “Does that involve you having a method to defend yourself?”

Lena cracked a giant smile. She always wanted to have a gun. It was a guilty passion she had had since after the terrifying incident of her life that she found weapons fascinating. “Yes. What do you have in mind?”

The blonde’s eyebrows lifted up. “You seem excited. You tell me.”

Many options went through Lena’s head but she would feel better to have a small but effective gun in hand, like a Ruger or a Glock. Lena actually had asked her dad about taking a shooting lesson but he had responded with getting personal bodyguards for her because he thought she was in danger.

Lena didn't blame him for being scared. Who knew how much her dad had endured during that horrific time? Imagine a day you came home to find your daughter and wife were assaulted right in your house. The trail of blood was everywhere and when you ran to your daughter’s room, you found your wife, cold and dead, and your child was nowhere to be found. The ransom came two days after, with the picture of your little daughter covered in blood, purple eyes, asking for 15 million dollars.

Lena had gone to the therapist for almost seven years until she just decided to stop trying. The image of her mother trying to protect her from the attackers while bleeding out with a knife plunging from behind would forever stay in her mind, no matter how many times she tried to forget.

She couldn't even forget the voices of the attackers. The nightmares had come and gone during all the years until her father decided to move to another house. At least Lena could go into the new bedroom and pretended like she was just an ordinary girl with no trauma back in the past. She had been pretending for too long it became her reality. Even if her father couldn't handle it, Lena could. She became his anchor of sanity, like she had overheard him talking to her step-mom Lillian once. Lionel had done whatever it took to bring her back and she would be fine so he would be fine, no matter how much she missed him sometimes.

Everything seemed to be fine until Jack pulled the most stupid prank of all time and forced her to relive those horrible memories of being captured, beaten and assaulted. The nightmare returned again. Lena had thought she would lose her mind this time.

Then came Kara.

Lena felt safer around her, like the obvious solution to a complex equation. It made sense because Kara was a cop, she was supposed to bring that kind of feeling to others.

It didn't explain why she was drawn to the blonde. Possibly it was because she needed to feel safe, actually safe. The morning that she woke up in Kara’s arms was, and she couldn't lie to herself, heavenly. And she was scared that she would want to experience that feeling again someday.

So she needed to make herself independent from it, from the desire of being protected and shielded. No, she was Lena Luthor, daughter of a brave woman who fought to the last moment for her child and a powerful man who had hunted down the kidnappers and made sure his child was safe. That child was her. She had to live up to that.

“A Glock 43 would be nice,” she answered Kara.

The Detective’s smile froze and twisted into a shock gasp. “I can't let you carry a gun around!”

Lena frowned, crossing her arms, “You just said I need a self-defense method.”

“Yes, and I didn't mean guns,” Kara gave her an obvious look, “I want to teach you how to get out of difficult situations where somebody overpowers you physically.”

“A gun works just fine,” she stubbornly retorted, “Pulling the trigger and the problem is solved.”

“No, it’s not,” the blonde lifted the blanket and got up slowly, reaching down for the shoes with her feet, “You need to learn how to use, get a license and have to understand when you must use. And you don't always carry it. Guns are overrated.”

Lena huffed, stepping back to give Kara space to stand. “Then how am I supposed to defend myself?”

Kara smiled, stretching her arms and said, “Hit me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I need you to attack me. Physically.”

“Why would I do that?” Lena gave Kara a ludicrous look, “You’re sick.”

“Just-” the Detective sighed, “I’m going to teach you some basic moves in self-defense. Some tricks.” 

The Luthor heiress let out a chuckle, “Why don't you just say so?” She slowly raised her arms in a fighting stance, the kind she had seen in movies with two fists up, protecting her chest. “Like this?” Kara bit her lips as if she was trying to smother a laugh. “What?”

Grinning widely, the blonde shook her head and spread her arms, exposing her body. “Nothing. Come at me.”

Lena smirked and aimed her fist at Kara’s shoulder. She was planning to be gently because why should she be harsh at all? But Kara deflected her hand away and she retreated it quickly. “Ouch! Did you just-”

“Yes,” Kara smugly declared.

“Is that even a real move?” Lena complained and took the advantage of the conversation to strike again with her other hand but Kara successfully avoided that once again. Lena attacked several times more and all of her attempts failed. “Stop slapping my hands! That hurts.”

Kara took a step back and lowered her arms. “This is not a fight, Princess. This is how I defend myself against your attacks. It’s not about strength, it's about tactics.”

Lena twisted her mouth to a side, considering the words. “Sounds about right. But how come your slaps hurt me so much?”

“Here, let me show you,” Kara gestured to borrow Lena’s hand. She let the blonde take and felt warm around her flesh. Her chest suddenly got warmer too. Kara traced the palm with her index finger, “This is where your hand usually contacts with the surface, it would result pain to you, probably more than to the one who receives the slap. Here-” The finger ran to the butt of the thumb, leaving a hot trail of physical contact on Lena’s skin. She gulped involuntarily as Kara continued to explain, totally oblivious to the effect she had on Lena. It was stupid to get flustered over a simple touch and Lena cursed herself for feeling weak. “-is where you have muscles, this is what you should use when you defend yourself.” Suddenly Kara looked up, her eyes pierced straight at Lena, a kind smile appeared on her almost red lips. “Wanna try?”

Lena tore her gaze away from the blue shimmering eyes and back to her own palm, “I still can't imagine.”

Kara let her hand go and Lena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. “I’ll demonstrate, okay? Stand still.” The Detective adjusted her feet and slowly raised her arm with the hand spreading out. “Look, Princess, this is how your hand would contact the opponent's face in the painful way.”

Lena let Kara’s hand cup her face very gently, demonstrating an actual slap. She steeled herself enough to lift an eyebrow, “And?”

It was only a defense lesson. No need to imagine stuffs.

Kara lifted her other arm and slowly placed her palm against the other side of Lena’s face, “This is how you should do. See? You have firmer base here so you will feel the force when I press hard into your cheek. It’s because-”

Lena didn't pay much attention to the rest of Kara’s words because her heart was so loud. Why were Kara’s hands so warm? Why were they cupping her face? Why were they reminding her of their distraction kiss? She hated this. She hated how she lost her focus and composure to such simple and platonic gesture like this.

It was stupid to recall such memory again while Kara was being so serious at the moment. She had said she wanted to work with the Detective and she should do it properly. She shouldn't stand here and fantasize about taking the opportunity of the position and go for another kiss. It was already wrong the first time, it would be worse if it happened again because Kara would think she didn't take this seriously.

_Why am I even thinking about this?_

“-get it?” Kara finished her explanation.

“Hmm?” she finally returned to reality, “oh, sure.”

“You can deflect the slap coming from the other person with one arm blocking their hand while the other pushing their face away.” Kara gently demonstrated the technique, “simple, right?”

“Yeah, simple.”

Kara retreated her hands from Lena’s face, a look of concern overcame her eyes. “Is everything okay? If you don't understand I can say it again.”

Lena felt guilty for losing concentration. She shook her head slightly. “No, I just- why do you think I need to defend myself? Aren't you supposed to protect me?” she said with a neutral tone because she didn't want to sound harsh or ungrateful. Kara was trying to help afterall.

“Of course I am,” the blonde answered, shoving her hands into the sweatpants pockets, “but I can't predict everything that is going to happen. I’m-"

Lena waited for Kara to continue but the Detective didn't so she urged, “You’re what?”

“I’m worried,” Kara glanced at Lena and quickly looked away as if she felt uncomfortable, “about you.”

Ignoring the fact that the words made her heart warm and flutter, Lena was mostly surprised, “Why?” she blurted out.

Kara sighed and pointed at something on the table.

Lena’s eyes followed the blonde’s finger and fixated at the laptop that she had brought into the room yesterday. The USB they had gotten from Jack and his group was plugged in. She planned to copy the file and store it somewhere save just in case Jack pull some tricks again. “You watched the video,” she concluded.

“I’m sorry,” Kara’s hand dropped, her other hand rubbing at the nape of her neck, “you were sleeping while the laptop was still on. I only saw a part of it.”

The video content returned to Lena’s mind. She didn't actually want to watch it because it only brought back bad memories and possibly triggers but she thought she needed to face it. She wanted a reminder that Jack was an asshole, his family and friends were also assholes. Seeing herself crouching on the floor while the men were having a great time terrorizing her and then being cornered and threatened by the people she knew and trusted did some damages to Lena. It felt like betrayal and betrayal was hard to swallow. Lena seemed so helpless, useless, powerless in that video, like an easy prey.

Just like when she was kidnapped. A defenseless, useless weakling.

“And you think I’m incapable of taking care of myself,” she said bitterly. The anger of feeling helpless started growing inside her, warming up her chest and curling scorchingly inside her palms.

“It’s not what I meant,” Kara responded with a soft tone but Lena was so lost in anger to notice.

“It’s _exactly_ what you meant! You can't protect me because I always get myself in trouble. And now you feel obligated to teach me basic defense because you’re going to be fired if I get hurt,” she lashed out, feeling the knot stucking at her throat as her eyes began to burn. All of the thoughts in her head were all about her mother’s dead eyes, her father’s desperate voice through the phone and the grip of the kidnappers, Jack’s friend’s hand raising up to hit her and the way her body froze up at every single thing that frightened her. She was a useless piece of shit that couldn't even pretend to be strong so others didn't have to worry for her part. “Well guess what? I am not fragile. Do not pity me, Detective.”

She turned away, not daring to look into the blue eyes that was pooling with concern. That much of care was something Lena didn't want to be exposed to. She had tried to not be a burden to anyone, yet she became one anyway.

Lena left the room in a hurry, ignoring Kara’s calling her name. She knew she was doing something wrong, stupid even, to stay out of Kara’s sight but she couldn't help it. She had been running a lot from her demons at night, from the memories, from the guilt of continuing to live with her mother’s face and traumatizing her father’s miserable life. She had always been a runner from problems.

Now, she was running from fear. She feared that Kara was right, that she couldn't always protect Lena and someday she would have to defend herself. She feared that the devils from her past would catch up every time she felt like opening up a bit to the blonde. She feared that Kara was genuinely worried about her without any judgement. She feared the way she felt so at ease with Kara, knowing that the Detective would leave her life any day. She feared that Kara would see through her and knew her weaknesses. She feared that Kara would pity her.

She feared that Kara knew how she felt.

Lena rather had Kara hating her more than giving her pitiful looks.

Lena hated being weak.

She stopped at the window on the hall. It was night time, the moon was nowhere to be seen in the sky. Lena placed one hand on the glass and stared at her reflection created by the night. She seemed upset and vulnerable. The wetness on her face started to dry up and left an itchy sensation on her skin.

_Fuck it._

Wiping her cheeks with the other hand, she mumbled in self-mocking, “You’re such a crybaby.”

She was paying too much attention to the inner turmoil to notice someone approaching her.

Something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth tightly. It happened so fast she couldn't understand what was going on until she was thrown down on the ground, looking up in horror at three large men in masks who were trying to tie her up. Panic kicked in, she tried to scream through the fabric but only muffled sound came out.

_Help me! Kara! Help! Please!_

Her eyes shut tight when one man put a black cloth over her head. Thousands of questions ran through her brain.

_Who are these people?_

_How did they get into my house?_

_What do they want?_

_Are they the people the police are looking for?_

A shadow appeared right behind one of the attackers and pulled him back harshly. Lena took the opportunity to jerk herself away from the grip and got free from the wrapping cloth around her head. It was a dumb luck that they had only tied her arms but not her legs. Lena used her feet to push her against the wall and stood up.

“Lena, run!”

She turned around to see Kara was being held by two attackers while the third one was getting up from the ground and charging right at her. Lena’s first thought was to help Kara but the blonde was already slamming one guy's face against the wall.

“Run!”

Like a cat, Lena made a beeline for the end of the hall, going through the doors and headed for her father’s study, the closest room with a phone. Her wrists were being scratched by the zip tie and Lena knew her skin was being cut. It would look horrible next morning, if she survived till then.

She was reaching for the phone but a sharp pain around her skull pulled her back with a strong force. Letting out a yelp of pain, her hands tried to grab on whatever was causing her the irritation but the next thing she knew was being pinned on the ground, face down, a heavy weight forced her to stay flat. It could be a hand or a knee. Lena twisted and turned, trying to find a way to escape, only to receive pain all around her lower back. The adrenaline was kicking so high she couldn't feel it but the fear of being captured and put in harm’s way. 

The leg of a table near by was within her reach. Lena saw it through the layer of her messy hair being tossed all over her face. She grabbed onto it like holding to her life while the sound of the fight in the hall echoing all the way into the study.

“You’re coming with me, pretty girl,” the attacker grunted over her, pulling her away. The struggle caused the table to shake and Lena knew if she let go, her chance to escape would reduce even lower. Objects started falling down on her head and around her arms as she felt the grip around the table leg began to lose. “Come on!”

Something shiny caught her eyes. It was her father’s pen. The Mont Blanc ballpoint pen she had given him on his birthday a few years ago fell onto the ground and rolled towards her, its golden coat caught the light, reflected it into her eyes like a wink, giving her the ray of hope she needed.

A weapon.

Her first thought was to grab it but the other part of her brain reminded her that her hands were tied, if she took the pen, she would have to let go the table leg. It was so risky but she felt her fingers about to be stretched to their limits.

The attacker crouched down. Lena sensed his weight shifting more on her, knowing this was the only chance she had. With a quick reflex, she left the leg and took the pen, twisting out the ballpoint head, aiming sharply right over her shoulder, at the face of the attacker coming down behind her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

A guttural scream startled her but Lena didn't hesitate for a second. As soon as she felt the man stumbling away from her, she crawled to the opposite side to stand up. Lena horrifyingly gawked as she realized she had just blinded the mask man, with the tail of the pen sticking out of his left eye socket and his hand cupping his face in pain. Taking the chance, Lena quickly saw the scissors on the floor, grabbed it to cut off the zip tie.

She kept moving backwards to find an escape but her back had already found the door to the balcony. Gripping the scissors tightly, her heart raced in fear, watching the angry man pulled the pen off his face. Blood spluttered out, streaming onto his jacket.

“You fucking little bitch!” he growled, throwing the blood-painted pen away, “I’ll kill you!”

He charged straight for her. Lena wanted to move but her legs froze. The thrill of adrenaline was wearing out. Panicked, she pressed the handles open, heading backwards to the open space of the third floor.

 

________________________

 

 

Kara would never admit being scared.

It was unprofessional and also unfitting for a Detective to admit her own lack of courage.Especially when you were somebody’s protector, you were not allowed to be afraid.

Oh, but she was.

The moment she saw Lena’s face in the video, her heart nearly stopped. Lena Luthor, as confident as she was, was sitting on the ground, shaking with fear. The thing that hurt Kara the most was not how terrified she looked but how calm she seemed, like she was used to the state of utter fear. After sending a message to James, saying that she had gotten better so that the department could retreat the patrol team, Kara built up a training plan for Lena with the desire to give the girl more ground in such situations. Without a doubt, Lena was a smart and capable girl, physical strength wasn't her field but she had brain muscles and Kara believed that was a huge asset. She didn't want Lena ever feel threatened again, with or without her.

Lena thought she was seeing her as a weak person and Kara could tell how much of an insult like that to a proud woman like Lena. She didn't mean it at all but she could understand how Lena saw things and immediately regretted it. Looking at Lena’s face, she sensed something even bigger than a hurt ego, something lurking behind her smirks, her stubborn and daring tendency.

_‘I’m not fragile, Detective.’_

Lena said it to Kara but it seemed like she didn't believe it herself. There was doubt in her eyes, in her voice.

Kara’s feet tried to follow the heiress but then she halted. That very something inside Lena was personal, definitely, was she allowed to disturb? Did Lena want to open up? To her? They weren't that close to share. Kara doubted that she was on Lena’s list of trusting people.

_I am only her bodyguard._

She dreaded to think she was nothing more than that.

_I’m allowed to be worried. As her bodyguard._

It could cross the line of professionalism, if Kara poked her nose in too much. She couldn't help caring, at first she didn't want to but now she did. And who was Lena to give her the permission to worry?

With the thought in mind, Kara sprinted right after the brunette, ignoring the slight headache at the back of her skull. She had expected to see Lena going down the stairs and expressing herself with some rebel acts. Kara was so ready to deal with whatever was waiting for her but she hadn't prepared for this.

Lena was on the floor, her hands were being tied up by three mysterious figures that judging by their physical forms, Kara could guess they were all male. Both fear and anger struck her at once, Kara quickly charged for the closest one and pulled him away from Lena with a choke hold, pushing all of her weight up and let the gravity do the job. She threw a punch precisely at his throat, keeping him coughing for air on the ground.

Taking the advantage of the moment, Kara yelled out an instruction for Lena, drawing attention to her.

The next guy coming for her was smaller but he was pulling out a baton, ready and hostile. The first guy was caught off guard so Kara knew she had to fight this one properly. He tried to slash her arm, she swiftly avoided it by leaning out of the aim, grabbed his wrist with one hand, using the other hand to have a full hold and slammed his face real hard to the wall. Her shoulder was attacked by the third one as the fallen guy was going for Lena.

Kara could deal with these two but her heart went out for Lena, whose hands were tied, with a bad guy chasing after her.

“Run!” she screamed, twisting the small guy’s arm further up to his shoulder, meaning to dislocate the joint but she heard the familiar hum that kicked her instinct to move away.

Just as when she stepped out of the guy’s reach, she saw a taser coming right at her side. It was too late, Kara gritted her teeth to bite back a cry of pain when the electricity hit her. Her entire body shook and she fell to the ground, ready to be succumbed to numbness.

 

_‘I will protect you.’_

 

Alex’s voice echoed inside her head. Flashbacks of teenage Alex Danvers wrapping her arms around Kara during their father’s funeral returned to her eyes.

_‘I’ll be your angel.’_

Alex had been Kara’s guardian angel.

Her sister must be around, watching over her.

 

_Alex, if you’re up there, please help me. There’s someone I want to keep safe. I don’t care about anything ever since you’re gone but I care about her. Please let me be her angel._

_Please..._

 

Kara bit her lips to make it bleed. Pain would help her staying conscious.

 

_Please, Alex, please! Don't let me faint._

 

The metallic taste of blood started pooling in her mouth, filling her nostrils with its scent, keeping her mind awake. Slowly regaining her consciousness, Kara took in the surroundings.

The intruders thought she was down, turning their backs at her.

_Big mistake._

She leapt off the ground, stealing the baton and knocked one guy on the neck, quickly disabling him. The other was taken off guard, his hand instinctively turned on the taser. Kara easily twisted his hand, giving him the flavour of being electrocuted himself. Wiping off the blood on her lips, Kara stepped over two unconscious assholes and ran to the end of the hall, where she could faintly hear the grunting of the last intruder.

Right before she ran past the door frame, a scream shot through the air. Without a doubt, it was Lena’s voice. Panic and fear took over Kara’s heart, she sprinted as fast as possible to the source.

The room was almost shattered. The giant table was moved to the middle of the room while the chairs were scattered around along with many other objects. Lena was leaning weakly against the balcony, dishevelled hair and ragged shirt. There was blood on it. The attacker was nowhere to be seen.

“Lena!” she rushed to the brunette, whose face was facing outward. Lena was staring at something below the balcony. Kara hurriedly pulled her into an embrace, her entire body was shaking with horror. “Lena, are you okay?”

The brunette slowly turned to Kara, her eyes were shimmering with tears, her lips were shaking, forming some scary words, “D-dead. He’s dead.”

“Who?” she asked, wiping the tears streaming down Lena’s face.

Lena didn’t answer, only pointed down at the ground through the balcony, hand shaking uncontrollably.

Kara craned her neck a bit, taking in the horrible sight spreading out below.

The intruder, or what left of him, was lying flat on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood. His mouth agaped, lower jaw had already been dislocated. His limbs were still, posing a haunting image of a broken scarecrow into her mind. She shuddered at it and cut off the gaze, returned to a shaking Lena.

“I'm here, you’re okay, don't look.” she whispered into Lena’s ear, “Close your eyes, Lena. I got you.”

From the distance, a scream could be heard, then another one. The people who worked for the Luthors had found the body, they would call the police soon. Kara wouldn't give a damn about any of that, only paid attention to the scared woman inside her arms, who just had done something life-changing that Kara wished nobody would ever go through.

“I got you.”

 

_________________

 

 

While the mansion was in a chaos of being attacked, another masked figure stealthily slipped along the hall. They had successfully dragged one unconscious intruder to the back of the mansion and shoved him into a car’s trunk.

“Did anyone see you?” a voice came from the driver’s seat.

“I don't think so,” the figure answered, getting in the car.

The driver turned on the engine but left the headlights off. “And _her_?”

The figure fastened the seatbelt, grimly responded, “Not yet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

The car drove off, as quietly as it came.

“Be strong. We’ve come this far.”

The figure didn't answer, took off the mask. Through the dim light from the control panel, a tattoo could be seen in the dark on the nape of the figure’s neck. It was a pair of feather wings, resting softly and hugged around the figure’s neck.

Below the wings were words.

 

_**Arrivederci, angelo** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time!


	8. Night Six, Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena dealing with the aftermath.
> 
> The mysterious person revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! I want to thank you all for waiting haha.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you hurt?” Lena looked up at Kara, who was squeezing her arms gently to check for wounds, “if you can, please tell me.”

They had been sitting in the living room for about twenty minutes. Lena could barely walk, Kara nearly had to carry her. Her legs were still shaking and her skin had the numbness of aftershock.

The adrenaline had been running through her veins went away slowly, leaving her with the ache of muscles, of pulled hair, of the beating heart and the overwhelming truth began to sink in.

She had just killed someone.

Someone who wanted to kill her.

She could have been the one laying on the ground, head split and covered in gore.

Somehow, it was him.

A nameless person who came for her, tried to take her life.

She was so scared of him.

Scared of dying.

Fear pushed her to do whatever it took to survive.

 

_“Don’t look back, sweetie. Always.”_

 

Lena heard her father’s voice again. It was the first thing he had told her when she saw him again after the kidnapping. That was when she first realized her mother could never return.

 

_“What are we now, dad? Without mom?”_

_“Survivors.”_

 

Lena had done the exact thing she’d been told: being a survivor.

Kara reappeared in her sight, sitting on her heels in front of Lena with caring eyes. “It’s very scary, I know. And I’m so sorry that you went through this. It’s my fault.”

She shook her head, putting her hands on Kara’s and ran her fingers on the rough traces on the Detective’s skin. “Don’t say that. I’m okay. What about you?”

“It’s my job. I’ve dealt with this,” Kara answered with a light tone.

Lena stared at the blonde’s mouth. They were broken, swollen and still bleeding. It made her heart ache in a strange way, seeing the Detective still standing, acting like nothing even though she had seen the intruders rained no mercy on her. “Your lips. They must hurt.”

Kara’s lower lip curled inward and Lena saw a quick glimpse of her tongue, swiping across it to clean up the new stain of blood. “They will heal eventually. I have eaten with broken lips many times back in the academy.” The woman chuckled, the stress inside Lena reduced a bit just by the sound of it.

Lena placed one hand on Kara’s cheek and her stomach flipped when the blonde leaned against her palm. “I’m scared.”

Kara immediately put her hand on Lena’s, squeezing lightly. “I am here for you, okay? I’m always here for you.”

Lena understood that Kara said _‘always’_ but only during the mission. Even so, she was glad and felt absolutely safe that Kara promised to stick around. The warmth of her heart temporarily erased the fear in her mind and the gruesome image of the dead man, drawing her to the woman in front of her.

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard from you,” she said, half-teasing, half-honest.

“Really?” Kara tilted her head, smirking in an amused way, stretching the wound on her lips. 

Lena knew it was a bad time and very inappropriate to think about kissing the blonde but she couldn’t help it. The fear of being harmed, the relief of being alive and the flush of emotion she always felt around Kara built up the courage in her to ask, “I would kiss you right now if your lips weren’t so swollen.”

Kara’s eyes grew wider and a fair blush appeared on her cheeks. Her mouth opened, closed and reopened again as if she was trying to find a word. “Well…” she started, clearing her throat, “then they shouldn’t be swollen for long, should they?”

It seemed that the Detective didn’t take it as seriously as her, which was fine, though somewhere in her chest there was a sting. She laughed and Kara laughed along. Then the laughter died down. “We should take care of that.” Lena stood up, trying to be stable on her legs. They felt less wobbling than before, good.

“Of what?”

She walked to the first-aid kit that one of the maids had brought earlier. The entire mansion was freaking out yet they managed to keep the fuss of the dead body away from Lena’s ears through Kara’s instruction and it was impressive, seeing how the blonde stayed so calm during such a mess. “Of your lips.”

“It’s fine, reall-”

“If you keep talking with the bloody lips, I’ll kiss you,” Lena threatened and realized it was a lame thing to do, especially when her mind was occupied with the memory of their actual kiss. “So shut up, please.”

Kara’s mouth zipped tightly, the blush glared harder. Lena gestured her to sit with her on the couch and started using the fertilized water to clean the wound. It was a deep wound and it must hurt like hell. She noticed Kara wincing when she pressed on the bridge just a little too hard.

“What happened?” she asked when she had applied hydrogen peroxide on the lip and let Kara pressed a bandage on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Kara shrugged nonchalantly, “I was tased.”

“So you bit your lips to stay awake?” Lena’s mouth dropped, “That’s…” she trailed off to find a word.

“Stupid, I know,” Kara sighed, spoke through the bandage.

“No, badass,” Lena continued, “that was badass.” Kara sat straighter, a smirk started to spread on her lips. “Don’t smile!” she warned.

“I couldn’t help it!” the Detective pressed her cheeks together to keep the wounded skin together as the shit-eating grin took place. She looked unquestionably silly and also ridiculously adorable. “You can’t just say that to my face!”

“What?” Lena asked and burst out laughing, “You have Shy-girl Syndrome or something?”

The blonde’s face was burning, a whole new palette of color red conquered it. “S-stop it.” Kara covered her face in embarrassment. “It’s just… you’ve never told me something so praising.”

The incredible woman with awesome physical strength, skills and mental stability was now giggling like a schoolgirl just because of a simple compliment. Kara always had a way to surprise Lena. She needed something ordinary like this to blur out the craziness of her mind, even only for a moment. The fight, the body, the killing, the nightmares were still there, let them be. For now, Lena would have this small, innocent joy before reality caught up with her.

Lena wanted to continue the tease but the door to the living room opened, revealing two officers.

“Captain!” Kara stood up and greeted the first man coming to them.

“It’s Olsen,” he said to Lena, gestured the woman behind him, “this is Detective Lane. We’ve received the news. Are you okay, Miss Luthor?” She nodded. He turned to Kara, “Good, Danvers, report everything to me. Schott and the rest are dealing with the other intruder.”

Lena gulped when he mentioned the man she had pushed off the balcony. The irrational fear that she would be arrested for murder drown her heart again.

“Captain, we should talk somewhere else,” Kara said, putting one hand on Lena’s back to share comfort. She appreciated the gesture so much and unknowingly touched her hand. “Lena, Detective Lane will stay here with you, okay?”

“Where are you going?” she worriedly asked, feeling insecure and unsafe once again.

“I need to inform the team about what happened,” Kara reassured her with a smile and a gentle tap on the shoulder, “I’ll be back.”

Kara didn’t return that night.

 

 

_________________________________

 

 

“Two?” Kara couldn’t believe the words coming from the Chief about the incidence that just happened, “There were _three_ intruders.”

They were standing in the Chief’s office, gathering up the signs, evidence and any trail possible. Kara had come with the autopsy team to have a closer look at the dead man to search for any good trace but the image of his brain spilling out of the skull was such a hard thing to look at.

After writing the report, Kara was asked to come with the Chief back to the department. She wanted to come back and make sure that Lena was fine but Captain Olsen frowned and told her that she should go. She had a feeling that there was something they didn’t tell her but she couldn’t argue because she knew how bad everything looked.

“Aside from the dead one, we found only one unconscious guy in the hall, not two.” John Martin opened the file with the picture of the alive intruder, bruised and swollen.

She grabbed the file and took a good look at him. She didn’t recognize him but with all of the hit she had given, she could tell she had caused some good damages to him. This was the one that got beaten out of consciousness. The guy with the taser cannot get up and escape that quickly. “I’m sure that I fought two guys! We need to check the security footage.”

“Olsen and Schott are on it. Listen, Danvers,” John Martin crossed his arms like every time he needed to announce something important, “are you sure there were three intruders?”

“Yes, I am sure,” she said sternly.

John sighed, “Danvers, you’re off the case. Return home..”

Kara’s entire body froze. Regaining some sense after two seconds, she blurted out, “What?” She ran to him and slammed two palms on his desk, “No! I cannot be kicked out! What about Lena? She needs protection.”

“Lane will take your place,” John turned away, “This isn’t a matter of discussion. I’ve decided.”

“I don’t believe this,” Kara huffed in frustration, “Can you at least tell me why? Is it because I lost one guy?”

The Chief stood up, glaring at her, “It’s about you not being able to protect the witness properly, Danvers. You let her having to defend herself on the brink of death, that would traumatize her forever. If replacing you can cause a wreck in the story of the fake cousin, let it be, going undercover is a bad idea.” He gave her a look of authority. “It’s hard for me to do this but you are officially out of the case.”

Kara’s arms dropped to the sides, thinking about his words. He was right, it was on Kara for not being able to keep Lena safe. It was a luck that Lena wasn’t the person that fell out of the balcony. She hadn’t thought about how scared the girl must be, dealing with all of that on her own while she should not have to do it in the first place.

Was this really the end?

She remembered promising to return to Lena and asked, “Can I at least say goodbye to Lena?”

“This isn’t a friendly demand, Danvers. You are requested not to get in touch with Lena Luthor from now on, as long as this case is still on.” John said harshly, “Her family asked that from you.”

Kara’s eyes got wider. _Her family, that means her father._ “Lionel Luthor said that?”

“Yes. He is on his way back and would stay with his daughter. He wants another officer around Lena Luthor,” the Chief rubbed his eyes, “You can’t change his mind, Danvers. Just… go home.”

“Chief, let me speak to him,” she insisted.

“Kara…” John dragged out her name like he didn’t want further discussion about this. She also noticed that he called her by her first name, not last name, so he was talking to her as a friend. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Please, John, I want to apologize.” She looked at him with her pleading eyes.

John glared at her but reached for the phone on his desk, pressed the redial button and warned her, “He’s pissed.”

She nodded acknowledging. The Chief waited for the other end to pick up and greeted, “Hello, Mr. Luthor, it’s John Martin.”

The other end said something.

“Someone wishes to speak with you. It’ll be quick.” John gave her the phone and left the room.

Kara placed the phone by her ear, “Hello, this is Detective Danvers.”

Lionel didn’t respond immediately, leaving her in suspense. After a few long seconds of tension, he finally spoke, _“Detective.”_

“Mr. Luthor, I want to apologize for-”

 _“-not being able to do your job properly and let my daughter fight for her life? I am aware of how apologetic you can be, Detective. But I don’t want to hear any excuse from you.”_ He sounded so calm and neutral, which was even scarier than yelling, cursing and threatening. _“I hope the Chief of Police has made it clear that I no longer want you to be the one protecting Lena. I’m flying back there right now and I don’t expect to see you again. Good day, Detective.”_ He hung up.

She gulped to swallow the knot in her throat. She got kicked out of the case for a perfectly good reason. She didn’t blame Lionel for not trusting her around his daughter, she only blamed herself.

Kara walked to her car in the department’s basement after giving back the things she needed for the case, sighed heavily. She didn’t immediately turned on the machine and drove away. The empty feeling she had was represented by not having Lena’s frustrated sigh on the passenger’s seat, digging a giant hole in her heart. She didn’t know what upset her more, the fact that she could no longer pursue Corben or the fact that she couldn’t fulfill the little promise she had with Lena in the last moment they were together.

“I’m sorry, Lena…” she mumbled, closing her eyes. The sting she felt curled up into drops of sadness, running down along her cheeks. It had been a long time she last cried, and somehow not being able to protect Lena anymore made her emotional. Was it because she liked Lena? Or was it because she cared about Lena?

None of that mattered now.

She was out of off the case.

She was incompetent in being Lena’s angel.

Kara laughed at herself for thinking Lena could ever need her in anything. She would soon forget about Kara.

It must be so. John was right, Kara’s emotions would get in her way, even though in a different way than what he had meant.

Kara came back home, surrounded by familiar personal things that she was used to but the emptiness still filled her chest.

Unknowingly, she had left a part of her soul in Lena’s eyes, something she could never come across again.

 

__________________________

 

 

“Detective Lane, don’t take this the wrong way but why are you still here?”

Lucy looked at the Luthor heiress. She hadn’t spoken a word ever since Kara left until now. She knew the girl had been through a rough night so she didn't want to push for a conversation. The Chief had given her the order to bring the witness to the station so she did. They were sitting in Chief’s office after reporting the intrusion when Lena asked.

“There must be someone around you, Miss Luthor, for protection’s sake,” she answered, gesturing the water bottle, “Do you want to drink something?”

The witness shook her head, wiping something away from her bloody shirt. “No. I want to meet Kara.”

Lucy noticed the Luthor girl didn't address Kara as _‘Detective Danvers’_ and assumed that their time together must have developed some kind of closeness. “I haven't seen her either. If you want, I can ask someone.”

“Really?” Lena’s eyes widened and became brighter. She seemed happy. “Thank you.”

Lena didn't seem rebellious or rude like Kara had said so far. Could it be that Kara had exaggerated? Her teammate wasn't one to boast. Lucy gave the girl a smile. “You have to stay here when I get back, okay?” Lena nodded firmly.

She stepped out and found James was sitting right in his booth, scribbling something wildly on a note as a maid from Luthor mansion was answering his questions. He shouldn't be disturbed right now. She called out to the nearest officer and asked him if he had seen Winn.

 _“Officer Schott is waiting for the report from the autopsy.”_ was the answer.

“Lane, why are you not with the witness?” the Chief’s deep voice cut through as he strolled straight to her. “Come inside.”

She blinked a few times and followed him into the office. Lena stood up and her eyes found Lucy’s right away as if she wanted to ask about Kara. She shook her head and didn't miss the disappointment flash in Lena’s eyes.

“Miss Luthor, we meet again,” the Chief greeted and offered a handshake. Lena accepted with politeness. “Please sit down.”

“Wait, where is Detective Kara Danvers? I don't see her. Isn't she supposed to be around me 24/7?” Lena stated the question even before the Chief reached his chair.

John sat down, opening the report he had been holding in his hand. “Detective Danvers is officially off the case. Detective Lane-” he gestured Lucy, “-would continue her task. Don't worry, you’re in good hands.”

Lucy hadn't heard about this until now and was surprised that the Chief had already sacked Kara from the case. The blonde had told her about almost being kicked out the first time and would try not to make any mistake. Lucy didn't know why but she planned to ask the Chief later, not now, right in front of the witness.

She looked at Lena and nodded firmly. The girl didn't react relieved or neutral, in fact, she seemed angry.

“What? No, I want Detective Danvers!” Lena crossed her arms, “You can't just replace her without asking my permission.”

“Miss Luthor, with all due respect, this isn't your call. It was an objective decision based on what’s best for you.”

“What about a subjective opinion?” The way Lena bolting right on her feet to ask was half-shocked and half-surprised. Lucy wondered why. “Who came up with this?

“It’s not a personal decision like I said. And it was approved.”

Lucy observed how Lena’s eyes went bright with annoyance as her brows furrowed furiously. “What did Detective Danvers say about this? Why didn’t she tell me herself? Where is she?”

“She didn’t oppose and understood very well. Also, she left the department two hours ago,” John calmly replied. One eyebrow on his face went up when Lena didn’t seem like she enjoyed hearing his answer. “Is there something wrong, Miss Luthor?”

Lena stood still, lips pressed together into a thin line of anger. Her hands curled into fists and Lucy thought she would throw a tantrum or something but instead, she frowned and sat back down. “Can I leave now?” she asked.

The Chief looked at Lucy. Reminded that she was assigned to be Lena’s bodyguard now, Lucy spoke, “If there’s nothing else to be done, I think we can go back home.”

“Excuse us,” Lena said and made a beeline for the door.

Lena didn't actually avoid talking to Lucy, she just didn't start talking. Lucy, however, wanted to make things easier between them, especially when Lena had just gone through almost being killed.

“I’m sorry,” she said while they were on the road, “for everything that happened tonight.”

“Last night,” Lena quickly responded, “The sun is up.”

Lucy only now noticed the very first ray of sunlight started spreading on the buildings to their left. They had stayed up all night for this. “Yes, last night. You should take some rest, Miss Luthor.”

Lena didn't reply right away, kept staring through the windshield with the frown seated between her brows. Finally, she said, “I’ll be fine.”

Didn’t need further information for Lucy to put Lena in the column of stubborn people. This young woman didn’t spend a lot of words to communicate and gave Lucy a different impression than the spoiled brat one Kara had received.

“You must be frightened,” she spoke as they were at a red light, “Sleeping might be hard.”

Lena sighed and responded but with another subject, “Can you get in touch with Detective Danvers?”

The question surprised Lucy a bit. She didn’t think Lena would be so insistent. _Something happened between them. Something personal._ “Yes. Why? You want to talk to her?”

“If that’s okay.”

Lucy fetched her phone from the pocket and gave it to Lena. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Lena turned on the device and judging by the way she swiped the screen and her thumb halted suddenly in front of the phone, Lucy figured that she had found Kara’s number. But she didn’t press call. She did nothing, just stared at the screen.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, couldn’t help getting curious.

“I shouldn’t…” Lena gave the phone back to Lucy but she didn’t take it yet.

“If you’re afraid that she’s sleeping, I doubt it.” Somehow glancing at Lena’s hesitate expression, she wanted to encourage the girl. If there was something lingering between Kara and Lena, Lucy preferred that they would resolve it because Kara already had so much on her mind. “Getting kicked out of the case would keep her up all night for sure.”

“G-getting kicked?” Lena sounded surprised. “Didn’t she quit?”

Lucy gave her a ludicrous glance. “Kara would never quit this case.”

“Why not?”

She was about to tell Lena but then thought that maybe she shouldn’t blabber too many personal details without Kara’s permission so she answered vaguely, “It’s important for her to catch this guy, that’s all.”

“Is he the one you’re going after? The one who sent those men to my house?” Lena asked grimly. Lucy detected some signs of fear on her face and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

“We’re not sure yet but it seems so.” The atmosphere in the car suddenly took a down tone. Lucy felt like she should make it less stressed, “Don't worry, I’m here for you. I won't leave you alone.”

“Ka-Detective Danvers didn't leave me alone last night,” Lena quickly corrected and looked at the screen once again. Lucy wondered if she would ever call. “I left her. It was my fault.”

It must be guilt Lena was feeling. Lucy felt heavy because after going through what she had done last night, Lena shouldn't be burdened by such guilt, even though it's understandable.

So she came down to a reasonable way to fix this or to make things easier for the witness she was responsible to protect.

“Tell her that in person, okay?”

 

 

____________________

 

 

Lena didn't expect Detective Lane would actually drive her to Kara’s house. She was upset when she heard that Kara would no longer be around her anymore and thought that the blonde had betrayed the promise she had given. Kara could have called and told her about the decision. Lena even thought that Kara initiated the decision to quit.

But she hadn't quit, at least according to Detective Lane. That meant she wanted to stay and got kicked out.

It was on Lena. She was the one to leave Kara’s side and got into trouble.

She had been debating on whether or not calling the blonde and saying something. As smart as she was, Lena couldn't think of anything to say so she didn't dare to call.

Yet here she was, standing in front of the wooden door with _**‘Danvers’**_ on the side, her index finger halted at the bell. Detective Lane stood behind her in the uniform, not too far and not too close.

The street was so quiet and it didn’t help because her heart was beating so loudly.

_Calm down, you’re here to apologize, not to rob her house._

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the bell. Two chimes softly rang and the light above her head was turned on. The sound of somebody approaching from behind the door made Lena suddenly nervous.

The door swung open, revealing the blonde, who was half-way through a greet, “Who is- what are you doing here?”

Even though she had prepared the apology in her head, Kara’s unhospitable greeting brought a frown upon Lena’s brows. “Friendly.”

The blue eyes opened widely, the tall blonde stuttered embarrassingly, “Oh, hi, sorry, I’m just so surprised to find you here-” she poked her head out and glanced around, “-in this neighborhood. Lucy? You brought her here?”

The short officer shrugged, “Yes, she wants to see you.”

Kara looked at her again, “Really?”

She rolled her eyes. Every preparation for a heartfelt and serious apology went away because Kara seemed like she didn’t want to see Lena again. Which twisted something at her chest, surprisingly. “Look, I heard that you got kicked out of the case. It’s unfortunate and I didn’t want it to happen.”

The blonde listened to her words with pure concentration, which was a bit distracting because her mouth opened a little, revealing the wound on her lips that drew Lena’s attention. “No, no, no, it’s none of your concerns, Prin-, ah, I mean, Miss Luthor.”

“No, it _is_.”

“It’s not.”

“Can you two _please_ argue inside?” Detective Lane spoke from behind Lena, “It’s freezing out here.”

“Oh, sorry. Sure, sure. Come in!” Kara pushed the door open to let both of them in. Lena hadn’t noticed but it was cold outside. Probably it was because she was so nervous to feel it.

Kara’s house was cute and homey. The living room was larger than she had expected but the warmth radiating everywhere was so Kara. Lena immediately felt safer and at ease being in the same room with the blonde.

Kara took their jackets and offered tea. Detective Lane volunteered to make hot water, probably she wanted to give them some privacy to talk. Lena hadn’t learned a lot about the brunette but she seemed like someone she would like to get friendly with.

Now there were only Kara and her in the living room, she felt a bit awkward. Probably it was because she didn’t know how to start again.

“Lena, you don’t have to be worried about me getting off the case, really,” Kara spoke, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. Lena noticed she had her hair down and again, it was distracting how the shining locks moved softly around the Detective’s face and shoulders.

“I’m not worried,” she huffed, crossing her arms, “I’m mad.”

“Mad?” Bright blue eyes stared at her in surprise. “Why would you be mad?”

“This case is important to you, Detective Lane told me so. I don’t know the specific reason but I think it’s true. And I was the one who left your side first, so it’s on me.” Lena dropped her weight down on the couch, “But that’s not why I’m mad. I thought you would want to keep the job.”

“I do but…” Kara sat down in the armchair in the opposite of the couch, “Listen, whatever happened, happened, and your safety is the most important thing right now. I’m so sorry for leaving you to defend yourself-”

“You didn’t mean to,” she argued, getting fed up with the blonde taking all the blame on her shoulders. _Stop being too generous and start being selfish a little!_

“But it happened regardless,” Kara stubbornly replied. “I’m sorry.”

Instinctively, Lena grabbed the blonde’s wrist and looked deep into her eyes. “Stop saying you’re sorry and get your ass back to protect me.”

A faint blush crept onto Kara’s face. Lena was pleased that at least she still got that reaction from Kara. “Detective Lane would do a better job than me.”

“I don’t want her,” she lowered her voice, embarrassment began to conquer her entire body, “I want you.”

A long pause stretched out between them. Lena felt like she had said the wrong thing and if she _really_ thought about it, it did sound pretty much like a love confession. She was Lena fucking Luthor, how the heck did she lose her wit and brain right now? Well, she would blame Kara’s hair. Or maybe her eyes too.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Shit._

Kara looked down on their hands, which reminded Lena that she was gripping the Detective’s wrist too long to be casual. She quickly let it go and sat back deeper on the couch. The blonde did the same in the armchair and cleared her throat while the scarlet color was still glowing on her cheeks. “Did you mean you want me to retake the position?”

“Yeah, what else?” Lena felt hot. _Why is it so warm in here?_

“It’s an official order, Lena, I can’t change the Chief’s mind,” Kara sighed, looking at the window. “I made too many mistakes already.”

“Well, you did one thing right,” Lena sternly said, standing up.

“What is it?”

“You made me feel safe,” she finished and walked to the door, just in time that Detective Lane was coming out of the kitchen. “I’m done here. Let’s go.” In the corner of her eyes, Kara was gawking at her, mouth agape and stunned.

She returned to the mansion with a heavy heart. The phone was lighting up with phone calls from her father but she didn’t pick up once. Instead, she sent him a text, saying that she was fine and would want to talk to him once he got home.

Lena walked past the gates, stepping into her residency with an uneasy feeling that she was in danger. Detective Lane was sitting in her room and had tried everything to provide her security but Lena knew that she could only feel safe inside Kara’s arms.

Unknowingly, she had left a part of her soul in Kara’s eyes, something she would love to come across again.

 

 

___________________________

 

 

A loud thud startled the short woman. She hadn’t thought the person standing in front of her could be so cold and brutal like this. But it was understandable, they were so angry.

“Where is Corben?’ the person in the motor helmet asked the guy who had been receiving many hard punched from her.

“I-I don’t know,” the guy with a purple eye and bleeding nose answered, “Please…”

The person behind the helmet grabbed his collar and smashed his face down on her raising knee, causing more blood to splash out on the ground. “Tell me what you know or you’ll never be able to see sunlight again, you bastard.”

The short woman knew that the helmeted one meant it. Heck, if she could do the beating herself, she would.

“Okay...okay… I don’t know much...only a few… Corben has a large amount of cocaine that he needs to transfer through the border…” The guy trailed off, was about to fall into unconsciousness. The helmeted figure shook him to keep him awake. “He… wants the Luthor girl to bl-blackmail Lionel Luthor… that’s all I know. I don’t know wh-where he is… please…”

The helmet dropped harshly onto his face, putting him out.

She waited as the person walked to her with a harsh stain of blood on the gear. “Do you think that’s all he knows?”

“Yes, he wouldn’t try to risk anything. I gave him enough reasons to be honest,” the person replied, taking off the helmet, shaking their head to let their hair fall down. “So we have Corben’s motive. But no location.”

“Yet,” she added with a hopeful tone, “Luthor Railways is a big company but I can manage to narrow down Corben’s possible locations.”

The person gave her a soft smile, something she rarely saw on their face. “Do that. Thanks for helping me.”

“We share the same goal: taking down Corben,” she smiled back at the tall woman, “Detective Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... so who guessed it right?


	9. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lionel had a talk.
> 
> Kara was fired.
> 
> Someone was arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been 84 years!
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lena!”

She rolled over to see her father was coming close to her bed and she threw herself into his arms. “Dad!”

The exhaustion, fear, anger and sadness reappeared in the form of her beloved father embraced her dearly, the repressed tears began to flow again. “It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here now.”

Lena sniffed into his neck, her body shook due to the relieved feeling of being close to the only member of her family. In this moment, she felt smaller, more vulnerable just like many years ago when she first returned into his arms. “Dad… it was so horrible. I-I killed somebody.”

Her father squeezed the hug tighter, constantly rubbing her back, whispering into her ear that everything would be fine. They didn’t let each other go for ten good minutes, no other words were said beside Lionel’s deep and calm voice soothing his terrified daughter.

Lena finally fell asleep in her father’s arms and even during her troubled slumber, her hand still held his tightly, afraid that once she let go, he would go again. Lionel never left the room.

Later that day, when Lena woke up again, it was already noon.

Her father was talking to somebody on the phone, his voice was low but sharp. She blinked several times to have a better focus on the clock. It was already 3 p.m.

Lionel turned around and saw her. He immediately barked a farewell into the phone and hung up, rushing to her. “Hey, sweetie, you’re up. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?”

She cleared her throat before answering. “I’m a bit hungry.”

“Good. Let’s come downstairs and I’ll cook you something,” Lionel rubbed Lena’s head, reminding her of the holidays years ago, he used to let her sleep in and wake her up with a steamy cup of hot chocolate.

It felt familiarly strange when she sat there, waiting for her father to finish their meal. It was peaceful and still but Lena sensed a storm coming under the calm. The image of her father flipping the pancakes made her think of Mom.

“Do you want to ask me anything?” she asked when they were into the meal several bites.

Lionel looked up from his plate, wiping off the sauce at the corner of his mouth. “If there’s anything you want to tell, I’m all ears.”

Lena looked down at the half-eaten pancakes then back at her father. “I miss you, Dad.”

“Me too, sweetie,” he smiled fondly at her. “And I won’t leave your side.”

Lena looked around and asked, “Where is Detective Lane? I thought she should be here all the time.”

A dark gleam painted across his brows. “A stranger cannot protect you better than your family.”

Lena swallowed and bitterly said, “Whoever is closer.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lionel frowned a bit, leaning back on his chair. “You seriously think a random person could take care of you better than me? Look how it went down, Lena. You had to fight for your life!” He raised his voice, startling her.

Her fingers curled inward, clenching hard. “How do you know I had to do it? Did the police tell you or did you read the report?” She had no idea why she was trying to be pissy with her father. He had been away from home for long and he returned for her. Why was she so mad at him? “Tell me, Dad, because the only person who was there with me after all these shitty things is a stranger.”

Lionel glared at her. Lena couldn’t tell that he was upset or angry or both. One thing for sure, he wasn’t pleased. “What did that god awful Detective do to you? The Chief of Police told me you were very insistent of keeping her around. Why?”

Lena now frowned. “In case you still don’t know, Dad, Detective Danvers was the reason I’m still here with you. She risked her life for me. Don’t you discredit her.” She stood up and went to the cupboard to get herself a glass of water.Lionel’s loud sigh could be heard. Lena closed her eyes and regretted at pouring out her frustration on her poor father and turned around to apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m just…” Rubbing her temple, Lena let out a long sigh. “I’m tired.”

Lionel stood up as well and walked to her, placing one hand on her shoulder. “I know, sweetie. I’m sorry too, for not being around when you needed me the most.”

Lena smiled at him, showing that she wasn’t trying to be mean. Then she recalled something her father had said earlier and got curious. “You talked to the Chief of Police?”

“He called me to tell me about what happened,” he casually answered, pouring himself a glass of scotch. “Why do you ask?”

“Can you…” she licked her lips, trying to find the word, “...do me a favor?”

“Whatever it is, I would do it for you, sweetie,” he brought the glass to his mouth and sipped.

“I want Detective Danvers to be back in the case.”

The glass froze, then moved again. Lionel took his time, straining the suspense. Lena patiently waited for her father’s response. Finally, he placed the empty glass down. “That’s not what you can decide.”

“I know. I want you to persuade the Chief so that she could work on the case again.”

Lionel gave her a scrutinizing look. “Why do you care? She’s just a random cop.”

Lena felt like she was sitting in an interrogation room with a bright light pointing right at her face. She turned away to answer. “A very good one.”

“I doubt it,” her father retorted, “as far as I know, she’s not half as good as her sister.”

That got Lena turn around. “Her sister? What do you know?”

Her father shrugged casually like it was nothing. “The usuals. Excellent Detective, got killed in action.”

Lena gasped, trying to digest the information. “She was...killed?”

“That’s the official report.” Lionel walked past her, going to the living room. “You didn’t answer my question. Why do you care?”

Lena joined him but didn’t sit down, only leaned against the wooden counter by the wall. “Why shouldn’t I? She saved me.”

“You saved yourself. The Detective even let one suspect escape. She’s not worth it.” Lionel spoke darkly, “You survived. That’s what matters.”

Something in her father’s tone made Lena frown. He seemed to dislike Kara for some reasons besides the yesterday incident. And he didn’t want to bring Kara back into the case.

“I repeat, Dad, _she saved me_. You think I got out of the situation where a huge man lunging a taser right at my face-” Lena shuddered for thinking back on the horrifying moment she almost faced death. But her father needed to know it. “-on my own, fine. Do you know how?”

Lionel’s eyes softened as if he felt guilty. “Lena, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do. Kara taught me a trick just a few minutes before I was attacked. When he charged at me, Dad, I did the trick without thinking,” she swallowed, “and he stumbled over the balcony. The taser was this-” she placed a hand near her ear, “-close to me. I can still hear the hum of it everytime I close my eyes. I did have to fight for my life, but without Kara, you would be here alone, Dad. So please, just give her a little credit.”

He stared at her, eyes full of confusion and surprise. “This is the first time you talked about someone else other than us after…”

Lena looked down, feeling a bit exposed. “It has to start somewhere.”

“Lena, sweetie, look at me,” he walked to her and when Lena lifted her head, her father was right in front of her, “It’s a great thing that you start caring about other people, but your safety isn’t a joke. I can’t afford another slip-up. Understand that.”

She felt defeated. She had never been able to convince him into doing anything. All of the sneaking around and breaking rules behind his back were her attempts to make him notice, that she was not a doll to be put in a glass cage, to be kept perfectly intact forever. That doll had already been ruined by the death of her mother. She wanted to be healed. She wanted to heal him.

No more hiding.

“Dad, you really trust me, don’t you?” she asked, the tears were already filling up in her eyes.

Lionel cupped her face and wiped across her cheeks. “Yes, absolutely.”

Lena took a deep breath before saying, “I had a boyfriend.”

She watched in suspense as her father’s eyes grew larger in shock but also anger. “You had? Past tense?”

“Yes, past tense.”

“How?”

“It doesn’t matter how. I had one and broke up with him over something.”

Lionel gulped painfully. “Who was he? Did he hurt you?”

“Please don’t be mad.”

Her father shut his eyes, a deep frown appeared between his furry brows. Finally, he opened his eyes again. “What did he do?”

Lena stood behind Lionel, quietly watching him as the footage of the fake kidnapping was playing on the laptop. She carefully observed his reaction when Kara came into the scene, beating up the men and crouched down next to Lena.

_“Are you okay? Answer me, Princess.”_

Her heart flipped a bit when she noticed the concern in Kara’s voice at that moment. The woman who had been tricked into leaving Lena alone still expressed her care to her even though she only caused troubles.

It hurt. Lena realized that she missed the Detective. It hadn’t been a day and she wanted to see the blonde rushed through the doors and being a pain in the ass with her rules, in the meantime pulling Lena out of the pit of her own life.

The clip shifted to black.

Lionel was scarily quiet. Lena didn’t dare to move first. She had seen her father’s anger and she knew better than pissing him off. Showing him the clip might do exactly that but Lena didn’t have any other way to demonstrate Kara’s ability to protect her better than this.

“How did this happen?” her father asked, not turning around.

“I thought he was in trouble so I tricked Detective Danvers to leave her position and… you know the rest.” She watched his every move and felt like she should add something, “She got sick after that but she never left position again.”

Lionel slowly stood up and faced her again, his face was neutral but it screamed a murderous vibe. Lena gulped.

“You stay and rest,” he said and left the room.

Lena ran after him, fear and anxiety gripped her heart. “Where are you going? Dad!”

Lionel paused on her feet, spun on his feet and gently placed a kiss on Lena’s head. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

She grabbed his arm. “Please don’t do anything bad.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I won’t. See you later.”

With that, he left the mansion. Detective Lane returned not too late after that.

Lena couldn’t guess what her cunning father was going to do.

Suddenly she felt worried for Kara.

 

____________________

 

 

Kara closed the door behind her, locked it and went to the car. Rubbing her eyes before getting in the vehicle, she let out a sigh. She was going to do something stupid. It wasn’t just any ordinary stupid stuff but the _most_ stupid thing.

On her way to the destination she had in mind, she came up with endless scenarios of how her action would lead and all of them would either an excruciating death or getting shot in the head. Nothing would be okay but if she didn’t do anything, Lena would be in danger.

Not that she was so confident in her ability to protect the heiress that no one would be able to touch a single hair on Lena’s head under her watch but she couldn't just stay down and pray that Lena was safer now.

She hadn’t had any sleep last night and she looked like trash. Of course, Chief wouldn’t just feel sorry for her and give her back the position and Kara knew better than trying to earn anything from others’ pity so Kara didn’t count on it. Besides, she didn’t have time to make herself look dashing.

Parking in front of the station, Kara didn’t exit the car yet. She rehearsed what she should say and how to do it to probably change the Chief’s mind.

If it didn’t work, she would walk into the lion's den and beg Lionel herself.

It sounded desperate and she was desperate. Her pride couldn’t do much in this situation because if Lena had to kill to survive, everything might go out of hand and she couldn't bear the thought of getting to the girl a second too late. She hadn’t cared about anyone for so long and when she did, everything was against her.

Kara had given up.

Kara had thought she wasn’t able to take care of anybody.

But Lena had come to her house, sat on her couch, made a memory of being inside Kara’s personal space just to tell her that she felt safe around Kara. It knocked down something in Kara. All she wanted to do was grabbing Lena’s hand and telling her that she should stay. The way Lena turned to the door and not looking back broke Kara’s determination to stay away.

Was it responsibility?

Or was it her personal feelings?

Or perhaps was it both?

Her heart and mind didn’t rest. She recalled the moment she found Lena on the balcony, frightened and vulnerable, that was when she began to understand how deep she was in the tornado of emotions towards the girl. Kara had wanted to pick Lena up and drive her to a place far away, helping her forget everything, erasing the horror in her eyes and putting the smug smile back on her lips.

She knew she wasn’t allowed to, but her heart didn’t listen to any rules her head made.

She knew Lena was fooling around with the flirting and she had no chance, especially with everything was happening to Lena’s life right now.

She knew these feelings were unprofessional and she was only signing up for a heartbreak, a painful one even, yet she didn’t care.

Lena Luthor needed her presence and Kara shall give her that.

So she was the idiot who charged into the Chief’s office with a strong will to return to Lena’s side.

The steel will deflated a bit when she found out that there wasn’t only the Chief inside the office.

Lionel Luthor was sitting in the chair across the desk, gave her a side glance when Kara froze between the door frame with an idiotic demand stuck in her throat.

John Martin’s eyes grew larger at her, furiously said her name as a dangerous warning. “Danvers. You better have an excellent excuse for this behavior.”

She licked her lips and closed the door to buy herself some time. She hadn’t expected to find Lionel freaking Luthor in the Chief’s office, one of the most outspoken factors to be against her getting back on the case. Turning around, she spoke slowly to calm her nerves.

“Good morning, Sir, Mr. Luthor. I have a suggestion to make,” she gulped, “I want to continue protecting Miss Luthor.”

A smirk appeared on Lionel's face. Kara imagined he was deciding which hitman he should hire to take her out right after she left this department. But he didn’t say anything.

“Danvers, you cannot make suggestions or demands. Go back home before I have no other choice but to officially suspend you from detective works.” John Martin glared at her warningly, sending a glance at Lionel to tell her that she should behave in front of Lena’s father. “Permanently,” he added, lowering his already deep voice.

Her job was on the line. This would be so ugly in her resume but Kara really didn’t care. She turned to Lionel, speaking to him. “Mr. Luthor, I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I’m not asking for another chance. This is me, as someone who cares about Lena’s safety, seeking your permission to stick around and protect your daughter. Even if you don’t want me to, I’d still go against order to do it anyway,” she turned to the Chief, who was so close to jump over the desk and tackle her, “You can fire me, Sir.” She faced Lionel again, who was still giving her a stare with a smirk, “Lena feels safe around me, Mr. Luthor, and want you to know that I would do everything in my power to keep her feel that way. With or without your permission. But I respect you, and I’m asking you to let me do it.”

“Get out!” John shouted, standing up and pointed at the door, “Detective Danvers, you’re fired!”

Kara steeled herself under such aggressive request, locking eyes with Lionel’s. It was too late to back out now.

Lena’s father finally stood up, buttoning his vest and seriously stared at her. “You have guts, Detective. Nobody in your position would dare to stand in front of me and declare that they protect my daughter better than me. I’d give you credit for that.” His green eyes squinted at her, brows furrowed dangerously. “I can destroy you, you know that right?”

Kara nodded. “I am aware of it.”

He frowned and turned to John. “Mr. Martin, I haven’t told you why I’m here this morning. As Lena’s father, I always want the best for her. My request to take Detective Danvers out of the case was based on my subjective and judgemental opinion on her ability to do her job.” Lionel held up one hand to stop John from replying and continued, “Now I have reasons to believe Lena should be under guard of Detective Danvers to have the best protection. If you can, restore her position.”

John looked from Lionel to Kara, a deep frown seated on his face. “Mr. Luthor, with all due respect, I cannot do that just because you changed your mind. Detective Danvers has already made a lot of mistakes.”

“I know that,” Lionel replied calmly, “and I wouldn’t just leave my daughter entirely in her hand this time.” He turned to Kara again. “I will be around and watch you like a hawk, Detective.”

The room was scarily quiet after that simple threat. Kara didn’t falter from it. Lionel had the right to ban her from his family but instead, he had come here because somehow he had changed his mind. Maybe she got lucky.

“I wouldn’t mind,” she answered.

John groaned in his throat. “This is really out of line, I’m telling you both. It’s an investigation, not a joke and you two think you could just demand whatever you want? Mr. Luthor, I appreciate your thoughts and opinions on this matter regarding it’s your daughter’s safety we’re talking about. And Danvers, I have no words.” He sighed, shaking his head, defeated. “You're in charged of Miss Luthor’s safety again but you’re still out of the case.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she said, trying to conceal her joy.

“Don’t thank me. After this, prepare for your punishment. And get out now. Both of you,” John crossed his arms, apparently was fed up with the other two people in the room.

Kara left the office with Lionel Luthor, who didn’t even show any emotion. They silently walked across the hall to the main door. She wanted to thank him for giving her a chance but didn’t know when or how to start. He seemed like not looking for a conversation and she didn’t want to push her luck.

After leaving the building, suddenly Lionel spoke to her, “I want to talk to you about something. Would you mind joining me in the car?”

He sounded friendly enough and even gave her a faint smile. So she accepted. 

Lionel didn’t drive to the station. Of course he didn’t have to. He was rich enough to buy half of this city, why should he drive?

Kara took in the scent of expensive car when she sat in it, Lionel on the other end of the backseat. The driver returned to his seat and even pulled up the glass separating front and back seats to give them privacy.

“Thank you so much for giving me a second chance, Mr. Luthor,” she started before the opportunity pass, “I wouldn't let you down.”

Lionel chuckled and turned to her. “I didn’t suddenly change my mind about you. Lena told me what you did, what she did and what happened during the time you were undercovered.” A warning vibe took over his tone. “Let’s just say I know what’s going on between you and my daughter.”

Kara’s mind immediately thought about the kiss. Lena had told him that? “W-what’s going on between me and Lena…”

“Yes. It seems like she has a soft spot for you, Detective,” he announced, his face shifted into neutral, “which makes it harder to kill you and bury your body.”

She felt the cold sweat slowly running down at the nape of her neck. “Ex...cuse me?”

“If you dare to touch my daughter inappropriately or even _think_ about it, you will know why people are afraid of me,” Lionel’s eyes sparked danger when he said the threat. It was scary that he was so natural at this. Kara knew that this man was serious.

“Mr. Luthor, I have no ill intention towards Lena,” she reassured him.

“And you risk your career for a girl you just met less than a week? Don’t tell me you treat every witness with such passion, Detective.” One of his eyebrows rose. It was incredibly familiar because it was a gesture she had seen a lot from Lena. “I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“She’s off limit, keep that in mind. I’ll be watching you, Detective.” Lionel double tapped the glass and the door on Kara’s side was opened by the driver. Kara didn’t need to be announced to know her staying was no longer welcomed.

“Good talk, Mr. Luthor,” Kara said her farewell and stepped out of the car. She stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the car to drive off.

Before that happened, the window was rolled down once again. Lionel Luthor frowned at her, “And don’t call her ‘Princess’. She’s my princess, not yours.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open as the car headed off to the end of the street.

Things would be a bit bumpy with Lena’s father around.

Kara wasn’t afraid of that. The most important thing was protecting Lena. Now that she was allowed again, she should immediately tell her the news.

She had expected to see Lionel’s car at the mansion but he wasn’t home. Kara was debating on whether or not she should ring the bell when she heard running from behind the door. The piece swung open to reveal a panting Lena Luthor.

“Kara?” the heiress was surprised indeed but Kara’s heart flipped when she caught the smile in the corner of Lena’s mouth. “Is it true that you're back?”

“Um yes, I’m here now,” she was unfamiliar with such welcoming gesture from Lena but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t appreciate it, “Thanks to your father.”

Lucy Lane appeared from behind Lena, a greeting smirk painted on her face. “Hey, Danvers. You take up from here, I’ll go collect my things.”

Kara and Lena stood still until the short brunette disappeared behind the hall. She noticed that the heiress was still smiling.

Lena’s smile turned into a grin of pure happiness when she turned around. “Come on in.”

Kara walked through the door, couldn’t help but teasing, “You miss me, don’t you?”

Lena let out an exaggerated laugh and replied with, “As if. You haven’t been gone for a day.”

“Then why are you so happy?” Kara chuckled and followed Lena into the living room.

Lena shrugged casually. “I’m not.”

Kara sat down on the couch. “Are you still mad at me? For not trying to stay in the case?”

The heiress paused her hands around the mug of tea. She looked up at Kara and answered, “Not anymore. And I wouldn’t do anything that might screw up your job again.”

Kara grinned. “Did you do something?”

Lena smiled knowingly but answered, “Nope.” Kara knew it was a lie because Lionel wouldn’t just reconsider everything without a reason, but she didn’t push. Lena was a proud person, she wouldn’t admit it.

Kara picked up her cup and brought it to her lips. “That’s good because if you did, I might think you care about me.” She sipped the tea after the tease.

She hadn’t expected Lena’s cheeks to lighten up and her clever eyes became shy for just a moment before the brunette retorted, “Well, I don’t. Not that much.”

“Not that much, huh?” Kara went on with the tease. Somehow it was very easy for her right now to make the other girl flustered. Maybe it was the thrill of being back to Lena’s side. Maybe it was the way Lena reacted differently to her, more friendly, more connected. Maybe it was how it was supposed to be. “How did you know I got my position back?”

“Detective Lane told me. And my dad just called. He’ll be home by dinner.” Lena’s eyes brightened up. “He won’t go anywhere until I’m safe.”

Kara observed her carefully. It seemed like Lena really wanted her father around. She could understand. After her father, Jeremiah, got killed in action, she had always missed him. At least Lena’s father was still alive and cared about her.

Lionel had the right to forbid Kara from liking Lena if he thought Kara wasn’t good enough for his daughter. After all, Lena was his princess.

But she already had feelings for that princess.

_I’m in deep trouble._

_Shit._

 

 

_________________________________

 

 

Lucy barely reached the station when her phone rang again. Sighing, picking up the call, she held back a yawn. “Lane.”

 _“Are you back at the department yet?”_ James’ voice sharply ordered. Lucy could heard the sound of police siren in distance on the line.

“Yes. Anything you need, Sir?” she pushed the doors open and headed for her booth.

_“Get ready a room. We’ve got a suspect.”_

Her eyes opened wide. “Is it the owner of the shoe?”

_“Yes. Inform Chief. Schott and I are bringing her back. Olsen’s out.”_

He hung up. Lucy quickly called Officer Vazques to prepare an empty interrogation room. Through the limited information, Lucy could only tell that the suspect was a female, judging by the size of the shoe the suspect left behind, it was a small woman.

When the suspect was brought through the doors, Lucy knew she was right. It was a short but fit woman. She seemed calm and mysterious, not how ordinary criminals usually were.

According to the report, when the team came in the woman’s bar to question, she seemed nervous and when they noticed her, she deflected many questions regarding the night from before.

She ran when Winn asked to take a look at the back.

James chased after her and caught her while Winn searched the back door, finding another room which was hidden very carefully, if it wasn’t for the weak groan, he would have missed it.

And in the room, he found the missing intruder, beaten and tied into a chair.

Lucy took the picture of the woman, pinned it on the file, next to the suspect’s name.

_**Maggie Sawyer.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody sees that coming???
> 
> Happy New Year!


	10. Day Nine, Night Nine, Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and Lionel spent some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. I hope the story is still connected. I don't even know what I'm writing, this is a very spontaneous chapter.
> 
> Thinking of the idea is fun, writing is not that fun, though.
> 
> I haven't checked any mistakes, I'm doing it tomorrow. My eyes are burning now.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning, Detective.”

 

Kara heard the greeting and carefully looked up because she knew who was waiting for her answer. “Good morning, Mr. Luthor.” She walked into the dining room, head held high and casually pulled out a chair to sit down. “Lena isn’t here yet?”

 

How do I know?” Lionel picked up the cup of coffee, nonchalantly added, “I’m not sleeping on the same floor with her.”

 

Kara knew what he was doing. Sure, he let her return to protect Lena and he never said a foul word to her, with Lena around. But Lionel had a way of constantly reminding Kara that she was being watched, and if she even dared to have some kind of look that was considered as inappropriate, he would do something. Kara had no idea what it was, but it couldn’t be good.

 

“How did you sleep, Mr. Luthor?” she asked, sarting a normal conversation.

 

“Good enough,” he answered, flipping another page on the paper. “You, Detective?”

 

“It’s the same for me, too, Mr. Luthor.”

 

They stayed silent until Lena stepped into the space and Lionel’s face lit up with a gentle smile. “Good morning, sweetie.”

 

“Good morning, Dad,” the brunette turned to her, grinning widely, “Kara.”

 

The blonde smiled back, but then she caught the secret glare from the heiress’ father and the smile faded on her face. “Morning,” she quickly responded and glued her face to the breakfast under her knife.

 

“Kara, when was the last time you went swimming?” Lena asked during the meal.

 

She looked at the brunette, who was beaming with excitement. “Um… I don’t remember. Since I was fourteen, I guess.”

 

“What? Seriously?” Lena’s mouth formed an adorable ‘o’ that made Kara chuckle.

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“No, it’s unbelievable!” Lena seemed really surprised. “How come you haven’t gone to the pool for like twenty years?”

 

“Twenty years is a stretch, Lena,” she rolled her eyes.

 

“There is a new pool open downtown, maybe we should-”

 

“ _ You _ should not do anything but studying, sweetie,” Lionel cut his daughter off. “The exams are coming very close.”

 

“I know, Dad,” Lena shrugged, “And I studied. All I need is some time off. Relax. Having fun.”

 

“Then you can have fun with me.”

 

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Seriously, Dad? Going to the pool with you? No offense, but no grown-up daughter wants to go to the pool with her dad.”

 

Kara quietly heard the conversation, trying to stay out of it. With Lena, she could tease and joke around, but not with Lionel at the scene. She had faced many threats before, including bombs, traps, hand combat, weapon combat and she had even stood against Chief Martin but Lionel’s stare was much more intimidating than all. Kara believe it was because she couldn’t figure out how to deal with him, mostly because he was not even a problem. He was just a father, trying to love and protect his daughter however he could.

 

“You’re allowed to stay home because of the special situation that is happening, Lena, not because you’re going to get what you want,” Lionel stood up, frowning. “You are in danger, that is why you shouldn’t leave the house.”

 

“Wasn’t what happened two nights ago proved the exact opposite?” Lena argued, rolling her eyes. “I’m not safe anywhere, even in this house, Dad. But as long as Kara is with me, I’m going to be fine.”

 

“This is  _ not _ a child’s play!” Lionel’s veins were about to pop. Kara glanced left and right and quietly stood up from her chair. “You stay there, Detective. I need your opinion.”

 

_ That was new. _

 

Kara received the scrutinizing glare from both Luthors so she knew it was best for her to not try and mess around. “Sure, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“Would Lena be safer outside this house?” the old man asked without looking at her, still pouring the heated gaze at his daughter.

 

“No,” she answered and immediately got the look of are-you-serious from Lena. “What? It’s true.”

 

“Fine, then answer me, Detective, would I be safer inside this house?” the brunette crossed her arm, a pout formed on her lips, twisting the color red.

 

“Not exactly.” And now Lionel narrowed his eyes at her. Then the Luthors huffed like two angry leopards, trying to take each other out of the game.

 

It was really  _ not _ Kara’s business of how the Luthors treated each other, but since she couldn’t see a better solution for this that came from either of them, she suggested something of her own.

 

“Can I say something?” she raised a hand as if she was in the classroom.

 

“Go ahead,” Lionel and Lena both said, their voice scarily sychronized.

 

“Mr. Luthor, you want Lena to be safe, exactly?” she asked and the bald man nodded, then she turned to Lena and questioned, “You want to spend time somewhere other than this house, correct?” The brunette shrugged but eventually nodded. “I have a way to combine your wishes, also making my job much easier, but I’ll only do it with both of your permission. I don’t want to intrude anybody’s right here.”

 

“What do you have in mind, Detective?” Lionel’s glare didn’t falter on his face.

 

“What do both of you think about the countryside?”

 

Lena was the first to react. She had this confused, but very cute confused, face on. “Boring, I guess?”

 

“Not boring, sweetie. I find the countryside rather calm and relaxing,” Lionel added with a soft smirk.

 

“I don’t know because I’ve never been there,” Lena rolled her eyes again. “Why are you asking us that?”

 

“Well, I come from the countryside. Born and raised in Midvale. It’s a very beautiful place with amazing scenery and a quiet neighborhood. I think you two can compromise your wishes there.”

 

Lionel’s lips stretched into a bigger grin. “Ah… Midvale. I’ve been there once. A fascinating place with many fun things to do.”

 

“If you find it ‘fascinating’, it means that place is a dump,” Lena sarcastically said.

 

“Hey!” Kara didn’t allow anyone to insult her hometown like that. “Don’t judge before you get to know something. It is a very interesting place, with great food and awesome culture!”

 

Lena raised her hands, surrendering, “Okay, okay, geez. You’re exactly like my geography teacher.”

 

“She’s right, Lena,” Lionel suddenly took Kara’s side. “It’s not right to judge. Detective Danvers, are you suggesting we should visit there?”

 

“Even better, we’ll stay there until the exams,” Kara got a bit excited, thinking about Midvale. It was about time for the confetti fest and she missed it so much. “Lena would get out of the house and a safe place to study. Mr. Luthor will have nothing to worry, you’ll be there with her all the time. And you’ll be in good hands.”

 

“How?” Lena asked.

 

“I’ll have to ask first but we’re going to stay at my mother’s.”

  
  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena didn’t expect getting nervous over meeting Kara’s mother. The blonde had told her that her mom, Eliza, was a kind and gentle woman who loved everyone and everything. She was so sure that Lena would not feel uncomfortable.

 

Yet, she was still sweating.

 

She was finally out of the house, that was amazing, but she didn’t think she would spend two days and one night in the house where Kara had grown up. It sounded personal and intimate. It  _ was _ personal and intimate. Lena was still not over her own heart fumbling everytime the Detective smiled with her, and now she was supposed to meet Kara’s mother and impress her.

 

Not that she tried to do anything, but she couldn’t bear the thought that Kara’s mother dislike her at any point. Her father didn’t enjoy Kara’s presence, but he never showed and he was being protective. Besides, not like Lena should care about anything other than her own ass and the upcoming exams.

 

She still did, ironically.

 

It was still a surprise to her that her dad actually agreed to go on this trip. He hated road trips, as far as she remembered. He had slept all the way, so there were only Kara and her listening to Kara’s road mix.

 

She had asked Kara if the new location would interfere with the case and the blonde had made sure that the department knew about the move, especially her team. Lena never knew anything else about the case, therefore she felt left out, but how she could complain when many officers and detectives were out there trying to do their jobs, as well as Kara. She was curious, yet she couldn’t satisfy it.

 

Kara parked the car at the front yard. Lena looked through the window and saw a large garden with many flowers, especially tulips. She recalled her mother always put some tulips on the dinner table every night and acknowledge the little sting in her chest.

 

“Dad, we’re here,” she called her father, who was stirring slightly and opened his eyes. “Let’s bring our stuff in.”

 

Mrs. Danvers was just like how Lena had pictured: warm, welcoming and friendly. Lena was taken aback when the first thing she asked was if she could hug her. The declination was ready on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it and let herself being wrapped up in the woman’s arms. Eliza was a mother. Lena wanted a mother’s hug.

 

The backyard was even more beautiful. Eliza brought her there with a cup of hot coffee and there was a fur ball running along with her.

 

“Lena, meet Krypto,” Eliza introduced, holding at the dog’s collar before he sprinted straight towards Lena. “He likes you already.”

 

Lena crouched down and rubbed Krypto’s head, grinning from ear to ear when the dog escaped the grip and jumped onto her. Eliza apologized constantly but Lena didn’t mind the mud on her clothes because she had always wanted a dog, yet her dad thought she was too irresponsible for one. “It’s okay, Eliza. I love dogs.”

 

“But Krypto ruined your dress,” Eliza sighed, shaking her head, “Krypto, no. We don’t jump on guests.”

 

The dog didn’t seem apologetic at all, he jumped onto his owner as well, making the older lady laugh. Lena watched Eliza and Krypto fooling around, thinking that her mother might have loved a dog just like this.

 

“How long has he been with you, Eliza?” she asked when the dog sprinted off to chase a wild squirrel.

 

“Over ten years,” the older lady smiled, the crinkled deepened around her eyes, hinting sadness, “I didn’t like him at first because, like you see, he likes to mess around. But Jeremiah and Alex loved him so much.”

 

The mention of Alex sank Lena’s heart. That was Kara’s deceased sister. But she had no idea who Jeremiah was, her guess that he was Kara’s father. “I always want a dog.”

 

“Really? Have you gotten one?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m too childish to take care of anything. Probably one day.”

 

“As long as you love them,” Eliza said, gazing lovingly at the white fur spot barking loudly far away, “Dogs are amazing creatures. They know when you’re happy, sad or angry. Just looking at their eyes, you would feel somehow better.”

 

Lena didn’t know if that was true, but since she had never had a dog, she would take Eliza’s words for it.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara opened the guest room door, gesturing inside, “Here is your room, Mr. Luthor. Lena’s room is right next to you and I’ll be at the end of the hall. Whatever you need, just knock on the door and tell me.”

 

The bald man stood still in front of the room, sighing. She didn’t know what he was thinking because the room was much smaller than his back at the mansion, he would probably hate it already.

 

“It’s warmer than I thought,” he said and turned to her.

 

“Oh, I can turn on the air conditioner,” she snatched the remote on the wall and was about to press ‘on’.

 

“No, just leave it. You did enough.” He walked into the room and closed the door right at her face.

 

Kara took in a breath, trying to take Lionel’s words at face value because if she looked deeper, she would sense some kind of insult or annoyance. “Okay…,” she muttered and returned downstairs. That was when she heard laughters from the backyard. Kara walked to the balcony and spotted Krypto running around Lena’s legs, who was holding a disc, teasing him. Her mother was sitting on a chair, smiling at the interaction.

 

Kara propped her elbows on the balcony, sighing down at the sight. She wanted Lena to have a better time, not always staying inside, which was something she clearly disliked. The time she had spent with the brunette wasn’t long, but she felt like she knew her, better than she should at least.

 

The case had some progress, as she had been told. Her team had captured a suspect. that was a good news, but she didn’t feel too glad about it. Of course, solving the case would mean Lena no longer facing any danger, and Kara wanted nothing more.

 

It also meant they would part ways.

 

She traced her eyes at Lena’s face. That smile. That carefree smile. She loved that.

 

Kara rather had that smile over any chance to be around Lena.

 

“She loves dogs.”

 

Lionel’s voice made her jump. Her head whipped to the left so quickly, she nearly dislocated her neck. The bald man was standing next to her, looking down at his daughter with kind eyes. Kara gulped and followed his gaze.

 

“Are you hungry, Mr. Luthor?” she asked, thinking about her mother’s food. Hopefully she would get to have some excellent chocolate cookies later.

 

“It’s meal time, isn’t it?” he looked at the watch. “Let’s get your mother and Lena.”

 

Mr. Luthor ate a lot. On the contrary to how he usually ate at the mansion, the steak was a bit more than usual, yet he finished it quickly and asked Eliza for more. Kara noticed how Lena smile, looking at him, seemingly happy that her father had a great appetite today.

 

“The sauce is amazing, Mrs. Danvers,” Lionel said when they were having some ice cream as dessert. Lena was obsessed with Krypto so she had already been playing with him in the living room, there were only Lionel, Kara and Eliza at the table. “Thank you so much for having us.”

 

Her mother waved her hands, laughing. “It’s my pleasure, Mr. Luthor. I haven’t had the chance to cook dinner for anyone other than Krypto for years.”

 

The statement threw a little jab at Kara’s chest. Her father had died in a mission, then her sister, all her mother had was her, yet she always tried to find an excuse to not come home. But it was too hard to return to the place where used to filled with laughter, now was only emptiness and memories. She didn’t know why she had thought about coming back here with Lena and Lionel but it had been the first thing she thought of when she heard the two arguing about safety and entertainment. It reminded her of Alex, whose worries had been similar to Lionel’s.

 

“I haven’t had home-cooked meal for years,” Lionel said, fiddling the spoon between the fingers. “Everything tasted wonderful.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” her mother kindly said and placed one hand on Kara’s shoulder before standing up, “I’m going to clean things up. Kara, why don’t you bring Mr. Luthor and Lena to town? The streets are beautifully decorated.”

 

“What do you think, Mr. Luthor?” she asked.

 

Lionel was glaring at her with the same stare that was always a warning. He gave only Kara that look, which was understandable. But then he smiled and said, “That sounds wonderful.”

 

“Great, I’ll tell Lena.”

 

Kara stepped into the living room, where she found the heiress was lying on the carpet with Krypto in front of her. Lena was holding something in her hands, fake giving Krypto and then pulling back, making the dog groan.

 

Kara smiled at that. There was something playful in the interaction that warmed up her heart. Lena didn’t seem bored, so that was a good sign.

 

Krypto got up and jumped at Kara, she caught him with two arms, “Hey, little fella!”

 

“Little?” Lena laughed from the ground, “he’s nearly bigger than you, Kara.”

 

The detective sat down with the giant dog in her lap, ducking under his tongue to look at the brunette, “He’s always little to me. We had him when he was just a little puppy,” she grinned, rubbing his back, something Krypto really liked.

 

Lena smiled and sat up, her eyes darted at the direction of the kitchen and asked, “I hope we didn’t intrude your time with your mom.”

 

She shook her head, “No, it’s okay. She loves to have people around.” A comfortable frin stretched her lips. “She likes you, I can tell.”

 

A faint blush painted on Lena’s cheeks, making them rosy and kissable. “My dad likes you too.”

 

Kara had to work her entire body to not burst out laughing at the spot. Lionel liked her? Yeah, right, like a balloon liked a cactus. She cleared her throat, “How come did you get that impression?”

 

The brunette shrugged, a knowing smile hid behind the lipstick. “Just a hunch.”

 

Kara chuckled and remembered the reason why she had come to find Lena in the first place. “Hey, do you want to come to town? There’s a local festival tomorrow and the streets are decorated already. It’s beautiful.”

 

“Sure, why not?” Lena stood up, “Just a minute, I’ll get changed.”

 

“Bring a sweater, it might be cold,” she said after her, watching the girl walking away. Her eyes drifted down to Lena’s back and shamelessly halted at the curves below. The heat struck her and reminded her that Lionel was only a few feet away and Lena was her witness, not a possible girl whom she could pursue.

 

She buried her face in Krypto’s neck. “Oh, Kryp, what should I do?” she muttered with a sigh.

  
  
  
  


______________________________

  
  
  
  
  


The countryside was more beautiful than Lena had expected. The trip had let her see the way the horizon hugged the green fields, the sun blazed down but nothing felt harsh. It was warm and welcoming.

 

Now, at night, she noticed the lack of lights. The city was always bright and noisy, she barely heard anything else besides the sound of traffic, of people in their activities and the beat of the urban. Midvale seemed darker than National City. The lights spread to a rhythm on her right, putting down circles of brightness on the pavement, leading the way. Walking along the street next to Kara, her father was behind them, Lena took in a lungful of the fresh night air and exhaled contently.

 

“Ah… this is nice,” she said and saw the grin on Kara’s face. The Detective loved this place, it radiated in the way she spoke about Midvale during the trip, the kind of love Lena couldn’t understand just yet but she was starting to feel it. Kara was infectiously likeable, something Lena only admitted in her mind.

 

“I thought you would think it’s boring,” the blonde replied, with a hint of joy in her voice.

 

“Well, Midvale is exactly how I pictured your hometown to be.”

 

“How?”

 

“It’s simple and warm,” she mentally slapped herself for stating something so mediocre, considering her vocabulary of expressive words, “It’s homey.”

 

“Do you find that boring?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Suddenly, Lena felt a hand on her shoulder and realized her father had caught up to them. “You have been to the countryside already, Lena.”

 

Kara stepped away to leave her dad some space to walk between them. Lena didn’t like to have the detective so far away but instead she got to walk with her dad, so it was fine.

 

“Really, Dad? I can’t remember.”

 

“It was when you were young. We went to your mother’s hometown to attend a funeral on her side. I can’t remember who passed away, actually, but I recall you got lost in the crowd.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a sad frown creased his brows. “We were so scared and went crazily looking for you.”

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“The police found you sitting by a pond with a puppy on your hands, soaking wet from head to toe.”

 

“What happened, Mr. Luthor?” asked Kara, who was walking backward in front of them.

 

“Lena saw a puppy, ran after it and when the puppy fell into the pond, she tried to save it.”

 

Lena frowned, trying to remember the detail of the story but couldn’t. “I don’t recall that.”

 

Lionel smiled, rubbing her head, “You were only five years old. Your grandma, bless her soul, scolded us so hard for letting you out of our sight.” His voice dropped low. “I thought I lost you.”

 

She wrapped her arm around his back and half-embraced him. “You won’t ever lose me, Dad.” It was hard for him, to experience such fear and then losing his wife, nearly losing his daughter again. Lena’s father might be cold or strict at times, but he always loved her dearly. Sometimes they buttheaded over some silly things but she was happy that he tried to stay around this time. It was her simple wish.

 

They all walked to a group of people who was gathering around to put up a banner with the word ‘Confetti Fest’ on it. Kara approached them and then returned after asking them something.

 

“The fest will begin next morning, you don’t want to miss it,” she excitedly promoted. “Come on, let’s go to the town square and then return.”

 

Her father seemed a bit different today. He talked a lot, mostly about Lena’s childhood which involved a lot of her embarrassing moments. She was so torn between interrupting him to save her face or letting him speak and embarrassing herself in front of Kara even more. The Detective laughed out loud when her dad mentioned the time she learned how to read with her uncle’s sex dictionary she happened to find on his desk.

 

_ Remember Lena, you love your dad. _

 

The town square was smaller than Lena had thought, but she was impressed by the way things were set up for the fest. The name was ‘Confetti Fest’ so she expected lots of confetti but that was nowhere to be seen, only a sea of flowers. The gate was decorated with vines and Christmas lights going around it. There were also blocks of small shops, preparing for tomorrow, she assumed.

 

“I like this place,” said her dad, swiping his hand over a flock of balloons, “Should remind me of your first day at school. You were so determine with wearing black and-”

 

“Dad,” Lena stopped him before he proceeded to expose her early goth phase when she got addicted to Gutter Kittens, “Enough with the memory lane. I spot a cuckoo clock shop over there. Please check it out. I know how much you love cuckoo clocks.”

 

Lionel sighed out a smile and nodded, “Fine, I’ll go. Detective, watch out for my princess.”

 

“I sure will, Mr. Luthor,” replied the blonde.

 

She turned to Kara after her father had gone. “So… you know a bunch of silly things about my childhood, and we’re now in your hometown, I have the right to know something about yours.”

 

The Detective grinned, shoving her hands into the jacket pockets. Kara was taller than her, that was clear, but the blonde towered over her in the boots. Lena instinctively stepped closer to her, using Kara’s body to shield the night wind blowing across the face. “Nuh uh, I won’t give you any excuse to mock me, prin-Lena.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “I can always ask Eliza.” It didn’t get past her that Kara didn’t address her as ‘princess’ like before and if she slipped up, she always corrected herself. Lena wondered why.

 

Kara’s eyes widened, a gasp escaped her lips. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Don’t be so sure,” she laughed devilishly, “I have great convincing skills.”

 

Kara chuckled, gesturing the bench nearby and sat down on it. Lena joined her, sneakily settled a bit closer to her. The blonde still had the amazing smell of roasted beef from the dinner on her hair. She just wanted to take a whiff of it, yes, not that she wanted to be close to Kara. “Okay, I might tell you  _ one _ thing I did right at this square, and exactly at that fountain.”

 

Lena didn’t mind the closeness, either.

 

Her eyes followed Kara’s finger to take a look at the large mermaid fountain in the middle of the square. There were a few people standing around it, their hands clasped together like they were making a wish. “Oh, what did you do?”

 

“I threw a coin in there to make a wish before I left Midvale to join the police academy.”

 

“That doesn’t sound exciting.”

 

“I kinda threw it too hard and the coin took the statue’s left eye,” Kara sheepishly admitted, “I panicked and jumped right in to find it, fell and grabbed onto the statue’s arm. Long story short, the statue trapped me there after it collapsed on me.”

 

Lena winced, “Ouch.”

 

“It got worse,” Kara added, chuckling, “It was two in the morning and nobody was around until 5 a.m.”

 

“No…” Lena couldn’t stop laughing, “You were in that fountain for three hours?”

 

“Yep. Needless to say, the town had a busy day trying to help me.” Kara finished with a grin, “I’ve never tried wishing again.”

 

“Why not?” Lena stood up, tilting her head toward the fountain, “Let’s do it.”

 

Kara shook her head but eventually stood up and walked to the fountain with her. “What would you wish, Lena?”

 

She hummed as she pulled out two coins, giving Kara one and held the other in her palms. “I won’t tell.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and a face came up in her mind. Her mother’s. She had always wanted to see her mother again, to hear her voice and to be held in her arms. She wouldn’t fit in her lap anymore but Lena would want to have her mother holding her hand sometimey before she went to sleep, probably reading bedtime stories. It was childish, but her childhood had been taken away, she was allowed to dream.

 

The second person appeared in her mind was her dad. He had been through a lot of painful times, which had hardened his heart. She wanted nothing more than peace for her dear father, to stop the wrinkles on his face and to bring more smiles on his lips. A big part of it she could do, was to stop sprinting into danger and unlawful deeds. She could do it, she would try.

 

The third person, surprisingly but in a way, not too surprising, was Kara. Her eyes opened when the blonde’s face came into mind. Since when the Detective had become the third person on her list?

 

She stole a glance at the older woman and found that she was also wishing for something with closed eyes. What would Kara wish for herself?

 

Lena knew exactly what it was, so she closed her eyes again.

 

_ Please grant Kara Danvers whatever she wishes for. _

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Kara opened her eyes after wishing and threw the coin into the fountain, to which Lena did the same. Her heart was beating very loudly, she was afraid Lena might hear it. Being with Lena at a place she knew so well, like her home or right here, was surreal. Lena lived in a different world, Kara lived in a different world, their worlds only collided once in a lifetime to create this moment.

 

She cherrished it, she loved it so bad.

 

If it was two years ago, Kara would have wished for something stupid like having Alex or her dad back, which was impossible. Or she might wish for her mother to be happy again, in any way possible. She would have thought about something like that.

 

But her heart had beat a different rhythm around Lena, therefore she got selfish. She wanted Lena to be freed from this malicious chase between the police department and Corben, giving back her carefree life. She wouldn’t want Lena to go through another event where she had to fear for her life ever again.

 

Kara still had nightmares about walking to Lionel’s study room and didn’t find Lena, or worse, found her unconscious, and no pulse. She had woken in the middle of the night, drenched in sweats, her heart raced like crazy, thinking something had happened to Lena. Then she always checked the lock on Lena’s room, the windows, the doors a few times just to be sure. After that, she would return to her room, staying awake until the morning. It had only been a few days since the attack at the mansion but Kara never failed a second of worrying.

 

_ Please grant Lena Luthor the safety she deserves. _

 

She stepped back from the fountain and walked back to the bench with Lena. The brunette’s lips quivered, she seemed cold. “Hey, you’re shaking,” she commented, “are you cold?”

 

A bomb of smoke flew out of Lena’s mouth. “Just a bit. Let’s get my Dad and go back to your home.”

 

“Okay.” She walked closer next to Lena, who was rubbing hands together. The night in Midvale always had the drastic temperature, which was why she wanted Lena to bring a sweater. That seemed to be not enough. National City was mildly hotter, even at night, therefore Kara always wore comfortable clothes, or else she would drown in sweats. “Give me your hands.”

 

“Why?” Lena asked but still held them out.

 

Kara took then and blew her breath in the palms, then rubbed them with her hands, trying to warm them up. “Midvale is a highland, you would definitely feel colder.” She breathed into Lena’s hands, curling the fingers inwards to help them keep the heat. “I won’t let you catch a cold.”

 

Lena smiled, her eyes trained at their hands. “That’s your job, right? Protecting me from harm’s way.” Her cheeks brightened up, green eyes twinkled with a brush of tease.

 

The Detective didn’t answer, continue rubbing Lena’s hands and warming her skin up. Whenever she was this close to Lena, her mind tended to lose its pace and wandered in the ‘what if’ land. What if there was a chance for her with Lena? What if Lena enjoyed their time together? What if the case never ended?

 

“You two seem cozy.”

 

Kara retreated her hands immediately when she heard Lionel’s low and threatening tone from behind.  _ Crap. _ She let herself being carried away again. “You’re back, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“You think I’d disappear, Detective?” the bald man smirked dangerously and turned to his daughter. “I’m feeling a bit cold. We should head back.”

 

Lena hooked her arms around Lionel’s and Kara’s, walking between them, casually telling them about the upcoming exams. Kara quietly listened, not because she was intimidated by Lionel but because she loved the way Lena spoke with her father. So lively, so child-like and so happy. Lena might act like she didn’t need anyone, but Kara knew it was just the surface. For a girl who had a broken family and had to deal with a life and death situation, she didn’t seem all that foreign to her surroundings. She adapted quickly and still held onto what she wanted.

 

A woman.

 

Occasionally, when she caught Lionel’s eyes, the threat was still there but she didn’t care. He could be scary and protective all he wanted. Kara was also protective of Lena. And if she fell for her, which she did, what was wrong with that? Lena might not accept that, but that was for later.

 

_ Oh, Alex, I’m stuck. _

  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena shuddered when she turned on the light.

 

The nightmare came again. She could still feel the sharp pain on her skull haunting her every night. She could still feel the weight of the man on her back. The blood from his eyes still felt so sticky on her skin, she needed a better light to see clearer.

 

But that didn’t help much, to be honest, even sleeping with no matter how many lights, Lena would eventually have the nightmare again. In some versions, she hadn't escaped, or the man didn’t die but crawled back into her bed to strangle her, his head wasn’t intact with his neck anymore.

 

She sighed, wiping off the sweats on her forehead and put the sweater on. Lena started pacing in the room, trying to forget the man’s face when he was thrown out of the balcony. Killing someone was such a horrible thing, even as self-defense. She kept telling herself that it was either him or her, but that still didn’t reduce the horrendous guilt in her chest.

 

She kept thinking about his family. What if he had children?

 

What if she had murdered a father?

 

Lena shut her eyes as the fear seeped into her mind.

 

_ No, Lena. He tried to kill you. He would have killed you. Him or you. _

 

Lena slapped her cheeks, thinking about the exams. It should distract her well enough. For now.

 

She discovered that she tended to think about the dead man when she was alone. It didn’t get better after she had found out how safe she always felt around the Detective. The loneliness and fear always disappeared when Kara presented or Lena knew Kara was around. Now she was in this room all by herself, and she was afraid.

 

Lena swallowed and opened the door. The hall was empty and dark, but she felt much better already when she knew Kara was in the room at the end of the hall. The light from her room flashed a square on the ground, she stepped away from it, closer to Kara’s room.

 

Lena bit her lip, pacing back and forth in front of the door, her mind swimming around the idea of knocking on it to see the Detective’s face for a moment just to calm herself. She had tried to not do that at home for a few nights and it had been working well so far. But this house was strange to her, she didn’t feel too brave.

 

Her knuckles tapped gently on the door three times. “Kara?”

 

There was a soft sound behind the door, then footsteps. It opened slowly, the blonde appeared with her disheveled hair, T-shirt and pants. She seemed surprised. “Lena, what’s wrong?” her voice was low and rough. Her eyes widened in caution. “Something happened?”

 

Lena suddenly felt shy when she had to state her reasoning. “I-I can’t sleep.”

 

“Oh, is it because of the bed?” Kara pushed the door a bit to show Lena a path in, “My bed is softer. Take it, I’ll sleep on the other room.” Kara quickly walked past her. Before the thought came to her head, Lena had already reached out to grab the blonde’s arm. “Yes?” asked Kara.

 

Lena could tell her face was getting redder, hopefully the Detective wouldn’t see that in the dim light of the hall. “I can’t sleep-” she gulped awkwardly before adding, “-alone.”

 

Kara’s jaw dropped slightly, she stared at Lena like she had grown another head, which made Lena only more embarrassed. Then Kara cleared her throat, scratching her neck. “What do you need?”

 

Lena couldn’t look into Kara’s eyes to say it, but she had to. “Can you stay with me?”

 

“Until you fall asleep?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kara returned to her room. Lena had thought the Detective would retreat but the blonde gestured her to come in. “Sure, Princess.”

 

She unconsciously smiled when she heard the familiar nickname again.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Kara was in trouble.

 

She was in  _ big _ trouble.

 

Lena was lying on her bed, covered under her blanket and even though the brunette was closing her eyes, Kara couldn’t breathe normally. She couldn’t sleep as well and this little even would guarantee her insomnia for good.

 

When she heard the knockings, she had thought it was Lionel, wanting to strangle her for daring to hold Lena’s hands right in front of him. Technically she didn’t do that to his face, but he might think differently, who knew.

 

This was even worse.

 

Lena suggested them sharing the same room. Uh huh. That sounded like a trap. A sweet, intoxicating trap that Kara would willingly step into it.

 

_ Great. _

 

“Are you having a nightmare?” she heard Lena’s voice and looked up to the pair of green eyes on the bed. Kara was lying on the carpet, only a few feet away from Lena. It didn’t help calming her heart down when she could practically touch the brunette if she reached out. “You’re frowning.”

 

“No,” she answered in the dim light hovering above Lena’s head, illuminating her like an angel. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. You should sleep now.”

 

“I know,” Lena sighed, “I need to ask you something.”

 

“Sure. What is it about?”

 

“Have you…” the brunette hesitated, the certainty that usually seated in her voice quivered slightly, “...ever killed anyone? In one of your missions, I mean.”

 

Kara now knew what had kept Lena awake. Of course, it was the incidence. It had been only a few days ago, how could the girl even begin to move on from it now, especially when she was still chased down by a shadow? She cursed herself for not paying enough attention to how Lena felt. She sat up, hugging her knees. “Fortunately, I haven’t had to do that.”

 

“Oh… good for you.” Lena laid back on the bed, seemingly giving up on the conversation.

 

Kara didn’t want her to go to sleep with the haunting feeling on her shoulders, so she added, “But my sister had killed someone, and she told me about it. It wasn’t a very good feeling, knowing you have just ended someone’s life.”

 

“Even if that someone was a really bad person?”

 

“Yes, even so.” She scooted closer to the bed. “Are you thinking about the other night? He’s gone. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

 

She heard sniffing. Lena was crying. Her heart broke into pieces before the silent weeping of the girl who always acted like she had no fear, but probably it was because she had so many fears.

 

“I-I always dream about him… when he fell… all of the blood. I feel like he’s always behind me but I just can’t see him…” Lena’s voice cracked, the sobbing got louder. After a moment of consideration, Kara climbed on the bed and pulled Lena into her arms and held her tightly, rubbing her back. Lena’s words were interrupted because of the hiccups, slurring her voice and adding more sadness into it. “It didn’t have to be… like that, right? I didn’t have to… kill him. I didn’t have to... He had a family and probably kids. I killed… a child’s father.”

 

“No, no, no,” she whispered into Lena’s ear, as soothing as possible to calm the girl down. “It’s not your fault. It was his fault for trying to hurt others. You were just defending yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. Please, Lena, it’s not your fault.”

 

“But I killed him. I did it.”

 

She slowly laid both of them down, with Lena hugging her, still sobbing silently. Pulling the blanket to cover both of them, Kara fully embraced the other girl sensing her shaky hot breath against her neck. No matter how intimate they were right now, Kara had to ignore all to bring Lena the safety she needed, even if it would feed her need to be with the brunette, so be it. Her heart had been ready to be shattered anyway.

 

Lena sobbed for a while, Kara let her. When the sniffing was no longer there, she began to talk.

 

“Lena, do you know why I chose to be a Detective?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“My Dad was a Detective. My sister was one, too.”

 

“Did you follow the tradition?”

 

She smiled, feeling the brunette’s face snuggling closer into her jaw. Like a cat. “No. I hated being a detective at first.”

 

Lena pulled back to stare at her. “Really?” Kara nodded. “I can’t imagine that.”

 

“It’s hard to believe, I know. But that was before I saw my Dad came home with a bloody shirt. I freaked out, thinking it was my dad’s blood. It wasn’t. It belonged to a teenager who had taken a stray bullet during the gunfight between two gangs.” Kara could even remember how devastated her father had seemed when he told her mother about it. “He cried, Lena. My Dad, the bravest, toughest and greatest detective cried like a child on my mom’s shoulder because he held a dying boy on his arms that afternoon. I thought it broke him. I thought he would stop being a detective. But he kept doing it until the day he died.” She shifted a little to look deep into Lena’s eyes. “I’ve had a complete new perspective since then. Danger is a part of our lives. I could reduce it for everyone around me by becoming a person who can stop those unnecessary deaths, even if I have to scar myself for it, I will. For you, Lena, if I could take back that horrifying moment, I would. But I can’t. So it’s not your fault. It’s my fault. If it was me, he would have stood a chance to live and spend his life in prison. That is mercy. You weren’t trained to have that kind of mercy, Lena. It’s either you or him. I’m glad it was him. I can’t picture how I’d be if it had been you instead.”

 

Lena took a deep breath, her hand gripped tighter on Kara’s waist. “Why?”

 

Her heart beat wildly, knowing what she was about to say will pull her deeper into the quicksand of hopelessness. Lionel would kill her if she admitted this.  _ Screw him. _ “Because I care about you.”

 

In the dark, Lena’s smile was brighter than anything. Kara’s eyes focused on her lips, and then back at her eyes. All she wanted to do was kissing Lena, but she had to hold herself back. Lena had just had a nightmare about a dead guy, she was vulnerable. If she agreed to kiss Kara right now, it was still taking advantages of the girl, which was wrong.

 

But Lena was the one to lean over and pressed her lips against Kara’s. It was so gentle and kind, too shy to actually be an initiated by the heiress. Then Lena tilted her head and deepened the kiss, Kara couldn’t help but moan weakly in her throat. The hand traveled up to the small on her back, dragging the heat on Lena’s skin towards her easily. Kara gave in, opening her mouth and let Lena tongue in, dancing with hers. The sound they made in the dark turned Kara on so badly, she threw every caution out of the window and slid her knee in between Lena’s legs, pressing slightly against that warmth.

 

“Kara…” Lena moaned her name, driving Kara insane. Her hand boldly cupped Lena’s right breast, hugging the soft flesh in her palm. The ache below her groin pushed her hungry mouth to devour Lena, going to sharp and define jawline, sucking on the pulse. “...please…”

 

She sensed fingers on her hand, frantically leading it down to the very distinctive area of Lena’s belly, and kept going down, right under the material of her pants. When her hand acknowledged Lena’s pubic area, the hand on hers encouraged it to cup it with a clear need. She gritted a moan, realizing how ready Lena was.

 

“...fuck me.”

 

Her ears took in Lena’s desperate pleading, waking up her senses and numbing them at the same time.

 

She could easily follow her own want and take Lena right there, and then she would disgust herself with regret and a broken heart. Or she could endure the pain and stop everything right at this moment because it was the right thing to do.

 

_ Oh heaven... _

 

Kara pulled back, trying to have some distance between their lips though her hand was still against the brunette’s entrance. “Lena… don’t do this,” she said, more like begging.

 

“Why not?” asked the brunette innocently, her voice sounded thick and hoarse, absolutely sexy. And also deadly.

 

_ Because you’re not into me obviously. Because you’re seeking comfort. Because my heart can’t take another distraction kiss. _

 

“I’m still on a mission,” Kara muttered the most professional reply she could find, slowly retreating her hand from Lena’s pants.

 

Lena’s hand slowly let go of her shirt and pulled back. The inviting lips also left her personal space. “Y-you’re right. I’m sorry.” A soft chuckle was heard and Kara winced at how bitter that sounded. “I promised I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your mission, right?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” she said as she rolled onto her back, away from the temptation went with the name of Lena Luthor. “It’s not that I don’t want to do it.”

 

She heard Lena hitching a breath. “You  _ do _ want it?”

 

“I fucking do,” Kara said through the gritted teeth and hardened jaws.

 

Lena chuckled. “Did my ears fool me or you just cursed?”

 

“You always make me do crazy things, Princess.” Kara started laughing along with the other girl on the bed. Then the laughter died down. “Listen, Lena. This mission is important, not just to me but also to you. I want to secure your safety, and I don’t think I can do that by doing exactly what was going on earlier. Please understand that.”

 

Lena hummed with a sigh. “I know. I’m sorry for doing that.”

 

“No, don’t apologize.” She turned to the side and looked at the heiress. “Let’s distract ourselves. What were we talking about?”

 

“Me being haunted by the dead guy,” answered Lena, painted with a hint of amusement. “How the heck did we go from  _ that _ to kissing?”

 

Kara gave her a look. “Don’t make me start thinking about kissing you, please.”

 

“Okay, my bad. Hmm, tell me about your first day at the academy.”

 

Kara didn’t spare a detail in her story, including how she had been assigned to be supervised by her own sister, who was incredibly strict. Up until she heard the soft snoring by her ear, she realized that Lena had fallen asleep. The girl must be tired, from the trip and all.

 

She pulled the blanket up to cover the girl’s chest, gazing at the fine features of Lena’s face with a smile and finally drifting herself to sleep.

 

Neither of them had a nightmare again that night.

  
  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


The knockings on the door startled Lena out of her sleep. She winced at sat up to realize she was being held by strong arms, draping around her waist. Kara was still sleeping peacefully, her blond hair fell on the pillow, painting a glowing halo around her head under the sunlight shining through the window.

 

She had slept with Kara on the same bed again. She thought it was a bit shameless to walk into the blonde’s room and even initiated intimacy later on but hearing such heartwarming words from the detective always did something to her mind.

 

_ “Because I care about you.” _

 

She hoped she hadn’t mistaken the phrase. Kara might have just meant it as a friend, perhaps. Was Lena too quickly to jump into conclusion that the detective was into her?

 

The rejection confirmed that. And then the confirmation about their mutual physical attraction confused her.

 

_ It’s still too early for this. _

 

Lena climbed off the bed and opened the door. The person on the other side was surprised to find her.

 

“Lena?” Eliza’s eyes darted from her face to her own daughter on the bed. “You and Kara…” she trailed off with a knowing smile.

 

“No, no, no, Mrs. Danvers,” she awkwardly explained, knowing exactly what things looked like. Even though she had been the one to kiss Kara first, it was also her duty to inform Kara’s mother that nothing had happened between them. “It’s nothing like that.” That was a half-lie.

 

Eliza raised her palms, stepping back with a smirk. “I’m just here to tell you that breakfast is ready. That’s all.” The older woman disappeared around the corner without letting Lena saying anything else.  _ Great. _

 

Lena returned into the room and called Kara. The detective snuggled deeper into the pillow when she shook her shoulders. That was very cute. She chuckled and shook the woman again.

 

“Hey, wake up. You’ll miss your daily push-ups.”

 

Blue eyes dazed out of the slumber to look up at her. A grin stretched across Kara’s lips. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning,” Lena darted her eyes down at the pink lips, her mind circled back at the events of last night. “I’m really tempted to kiss you in the morning, Detective.”

 

A blush appeared on Kara’s cheeks. “Didn’t I tell you to stop making me think about kissing you?”

 

“You did. That doesn’t mean I’ll listen to you.” Lena stuck out her tongue teasingly and stood up.

 

They walked out of the room, giggling after an unsaid joke and Kara’s laugh stopped short when she spot someone in the hall.

 

“Mr. Luthor.”

 

Lena looked up to find her father walking up from the stairs, a phone by his ear and his eyes glaring at them.  _ Uh oh. _

 

“Good morning, Dad,” she awkwardly greeted her father, whose face was getting stiffer and stiffer.

 

Surprisingly, he didn’t say anything to them but continued his phone call with a calm but scary voice. Kara and Lena exchanged a worried look.

 

Her father hung up the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lena, I have a bad news.”

 

“What is it, Dad?” she took a step forward.

 

“There was an explosion at one of my manufactories in Europe. I have to fly there immediately. I know I promised to stay by your side-”

 

“Don’t worry, Dad. Just go. I can handle myself.” She tried to reassure him with a hug. “I have Kara with me, I’ll be fine.”

 

Her father threw a look at the blonde but eventually nodded. He kissed her temple. “I’m sorry, sweetie.”

 

They didn’t get the chance to enjoy Confetti Fest and even though Eliza had insisted them staying, Lena and her dad had to leave.

 

“Oh, it has been just a short stay.” Eliza said when they hugged before Lena getting on the car. “I hope we would meet again in the future.”

 

Lena stepped back from the embrace, smiling at the kind woman. “Me too, Eliza.” She knew it wouldn’t likely for her to have another chance to visit Eliza again because she would have no reason to come again but for now, that wasn’t something that should be said. “It’s been a lovely time. Thank you so much for the staying, the food, everything.”

 

“You’re always welcome here,” Eliza smiled. “Krypto will miss you.”

 

The said dog snuggled against her legs, groaning slightly. She crouched down to pet him, the large animal sprinted forward with his two paws, hugging her. “Aw, I’ll miss you so much, little guy.” Krypto licked her face, making her laugh. “Alright, alright, goodbye Krypto. Goodbye, Eliza.”

  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What an eventful morning, isn’t that right, Detective Danvers?”

 

Kara gulped when she heard Lionel’s meaningful question. He had seen Lena and her leaving the same room and even though nothing had happened between them (yet), Lionel would obviously think that it had. Now she was thinking he might hide a gun under that suit and would put a bullet in her head any minute.

 

Lena was saying goodbye with her mother and Krypto at the front yard while Kara and Lionel had already seated themselves in the car. The bald climbed on the front seat, not sitting in the back like she had expected him to. It seemed like he wanted to put some more space between Lena and her.

 

“Yes, I hope your factory is okay.”

 

Lionel smoothened the hem of his suit as he spoke, “I believe you know Mr. Jack Spheer, my daughter’s secret ex-boyfriend.”

 

The mention of the douchebag that had scared Lena boiled Kara’s blood up. Her hands gripped tighter on the wheel. “I do know him.”

 

“After finding out about what he has done to Lena, I’ve made sure that he wouldn’t be able to do that to anyone else ever again.” Lionel said it so casually like he read it from a shopping list. Kara didn’t want to think about what he had done to Jack because if she, a common detective, wanted to beat the crap out of Jack again, a powerful man with the infamous ruthless way in business like Lionel would do something much worse.

 

“Are you going to tell me what you did to him?” she stared at him, warning. She was a detective, after all. All of the criminal deeds should not go past her eyes.

 

“Nothing against the law, I assure you,” Lionel smirked confidently and somehow, Kara believed him. “I have many ways to deal with people who hurt my daughter, whether physically or emotionally.”

 

_ Wait a minute… _

 

It sounded like Lionel was implying that he would do something to her if she dared to let Lena get hurt. She quickly reassured him, “I won’t let Lena get hurt, Mr. Luthor. I swear on my life.”

 

“I know that’s your job. I’m worrying about something that  _ isn’t _ your job.” His eyes glared at her dangerously like he was about to eat her alive. “Mending a broken bone is faster than a broken heart.”

 

It took Kara a few seconds to actually get what Lionel was trying to say. She was surprised that he thought there was something going on between Lena and her. Considering what had happened last night, Kara wasn’t sure if she could tell it herself. Kara assumed Lena was vulnerable and she needed comfort, which was why the kiss happened. It was just like last time, though she didn’t feel used at all, it made everything harder for her to separate her mind and her heart.

 

She had fallen for an impossible woman. It was a deadly trap but of course, she was charging into it.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to break her heart, Mr. Luthor. I don’t matter that much,” she spoke out, letting the truth sink in.

 

Lionel chuckled, shaking his head. “With that way of thinking, you’ll do it just fine. And I’ll hurt you for it.”

 

She swallowed the threat, knowing he meant it.

 

Kara still thought he was wrong, for thinking Lena would ever see her more than just someone who randomly came into her life for a period of time. She had accepted that fact as soon as she realized her heart beat quicker around the brunette.

 

Last night had been a weird thing. They nearly had sex, but didn’t, yet nothing seemed to be awkward between them. Kara supposed it was because it didn’t matter much to Lena.

 

Kara didn’t matter much to Lena.

 

_ No, Mr. Luthor, I won’t be breaking your daughter’s heart. But she would likely to break mine. _

  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The light shone on the suspect’s face, clearing up her soft features and brown eyes.

 

James walked into the room, bringing the files he had prepared and put it down on the table, taking off his suit to reveal a white shirt and a leather gun shoulder strap. He pulled the metal chair out, screeching the floor, making the suspect look up.

 

“Margarita Sawyer,” he said, leaning on the chair, comfortably gazed at the woman, “can you tell me why do you have a man beaten up in your warehouse?”

 

“Firstly,” the suspect held up a finger, “it’s  _ ‘Maggie’ _ . Margarita was something my homophobic dad used to call me. If you want me to cooperate, do not call me with that name.”

 

James opened his hands casually, showing his politeness along with casualty, “Then, Maggie, can you please answer my question?”

 

Maggie took a deep breath and answered, “Yes, I can.” A late smirk appeared on her lips, provoking James.

 

“I’m waiting,” he said, knowing the suspect was trying to string the time.

 

Maggie crossed her arms, looking to the side. “You seem to be a very patient man, Captain Olsen. We both have time, so why don’t we use it to talk a little bit before you send another officer to play ‘bad cop, good cop’?”

 

He tilted his head in amusement. “Sure, my job is to make you talk. What do you want to talk about? That man in the warehouse and how you brought him there?”

 

Maggie chuckled humorlessly, “I didn’t beat him up.”

 

“But you know who did,” James accused, luring the suspect in.

 

“No comment,” Maggie smirked again.

 

The captain sighed, “Miss Sawyer, you are in a  _ very _ difficult situation right now. We caught you running away from the scene, a man tied up and beaten on your property, a shoe of yours was found at a scene with witnesses that involved a wanted criminal. Those things are connected to a lot of federal crimes, you’re looking at at least ten to fifteen years behind bars. Just saying.”

 

The suspect didn’t flinch, she crossed her arms and lifted her chin, “You still haven’t had it all, have you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Everything you just told me, if you are certain I’m the one you’re looking for, I’m already in jail by now,” Maggie glanced at the camera in the top corner of the room, behind James. “It’s been two or three days and I’m still here.”

 

James knew Maggie must be one of those slick criminals, ot middle-women. He shouldn’t use the normal approach by scaring her out. “You’re right, we don’t. Not yet. That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Do you know how tough it is to be the only suspect?”

 

“Speaking from experience?” the woman taunted.

 

“Yes, but as a detective. When I was just an officer, there was a case of misfired. One officer got shot and died. There was only one suspect, who eventually got sentenced thirty years in prison. He was innocent.”

 

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Thomas Odds, right?”

 

James knew that everyone in this city had heard about it. “It was such a scandal.”

 

“What are you trying to say, Captain? That I’m going to end up like Thomas?” Maggie seemed pissed. “Corruption is still around, hah. I’m not surprised.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” James explained himself. “Mr. Odds had stayed in the station for seven months until he had to take the plea. He knew he was innocent but something broke him.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Family, friends,” James started listing out. “Lovers.”

 

“The cops threated people he loved?” Maggie arched an eyebrow.

 

“No, not the cops,” James pointed down at the table. “The real killer. They made his eight-year-old son to tell him to take the plea or else he would lose his mother.”

 

“I don’t have a family anymore,” Maggie said nonchalantly. “Nobody can make me do anything.”

 

“Kidnapping, assault and attempted murder,” James spoke slowly, watching how Maggie’s eyes glared at him coldly, “Thomas Odds was innocent, yet he was broken to take the blame for people who were responsible for the charge. You aren’t innocent, Ms. Sawyer. And the man you held captive, beaten up in your warehouse was linked to a very powerful and dangerous man. You might be his plan B.”

 

The way Maggie’s lips churned indicating that she was seeing things his way. So James left the room, leaving Maggie to her thoughts. In times like this, James missed Alex Danvers.

 

Alex was one of the best mind-players he had ever met. With only her words, she could save everybody’s time and had suspects spilling out whatever she needed. The little stunt he pulled on Maggie Sawyer was only something he had learned from Alex during his time under her supervisor. What an excellent detective she had been.

 

Hopefully, Maggie would tip off something important later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls on the floor*

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came out on its own. I haven't planned anything yet ;))
> 
> *jumps into the void of procrastination*


End file.
